


Afterlife

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: A different life [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5000 WORDS WORTH OF SEX, And more sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Darcy Kay - Freeform, Daryl has a thing about panties, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gore, It's pretty awesome, Keep an eye out for chapter 15 ;), Lots of Sex, Noncon touching, Romance, Spin Off, THE SEX IS HERE, The secret it almost out!, Walkers, be warned, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker AU to my story 'Explosions'. </p><p>18 and up only please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Walker AU spin-off of 'Explosions'. It's still in working progress, and the updates might not be very regular because I'm still trying to work through things, and there's still things I might change yet but I just wanted some feedback.
> 
> A few things: The Walkers happened around Chapter 7 of Explosions, but an Alternative chapter 7. So if you haven't read 'Explosions', I'd suggest reading Chapters 1-7. Although I'm adding flashbacks so hopefully it will make sense without having to read through 'Explosions!'
> 
> I'm starting this around season 4. I wanted to jump straight into the Walker-apocalypse so I'm using flash-backs so you can all see what happened before that(as mentioned above). I know flash-backs can get boring but I suggest giving them a chance because they do explain a lot!
> 
> I hope you like!

She gazed upon the night sky through the swaying tree branches above her. Stars shone brightly, beautifully, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. She wished she could take a picture of it. It was funny really; you would've thought you would have time to do things like star gaze when the end of the world happened – not like there was much else to do – but you'd be wrong.

Not because you were too busy, or because there was always stuff that needed doing. No, it was because in the mist of survival, simple things – like star gazing – which made life worth living, was easily forgotten.

Taking a lung full of fresh air, she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Not because it was cold, just because she wanted the comfort. In fact, the night air was mostly warm, except for the odd breeze, and it was a rather calming feeling; a nice contrast to what they usually felt outside of the safety of their protective walls.

"-Yeah, man. Nice one." a deep voice spoke mid-sentence, a man she recognized as Daniels. He was an extremely good-looking guy with soft, brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was well built, from his previous occupation, and he was also the reason she was alive today. "What'd you think, Darcy?"

She blinked before turning her gaze away from the sky, and only realizing in the moment how much her neck ached from being in that position for so long. She reached a hand up and rubbed at it, hoping to relieve some of the soreness. "Uh," she started, remembering his question but not knowing what he meant by it. She shrugged sheepishly. "Sure, I guess."

The ex-solider rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh as he rolled up an old map he'd previously had out in front of him. "You didn't listen to a word I said, huh?" he looked annoyed but his eyes held amusement.

She couldn't help but smile and she shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, honey."

"Oh, you'll be sorry." his voice was playful and his eyes held mischief. "Just you wait 'til I get my hands on you." It wasn't a threat; it was a promise which made her squeeze her legs shut, trying to contain some of her excitement.

"Looking forward to it." she replied swiftly with a small smirk.

"Oh, will you two stop flirting in front of me." their banter was interrupted by Jacob, who was also an ex-solider, and one of Daniels' long term friends. "I swear, I end up with a constant hard-on around you guys." he muttered, shaking his head and using his knife to shave the bark from a stick. Unlike Daniels, Jacobs hair was long, and blonde, and pulled up into a ponytail with sat at the base of his neck, and his eyes were green. He was also twenty-five, the same age as Darcy whereas Daniels was twenty-nine.

Daniels choked on a laugh; unfortunately, he was in the middle of drinking some water out of the bottle when his friend spoke, and now he was busy trying not to choke on the liquid. "Fuck, man." he coughed, covering his mouth with his fingerless-gloved hand. He leaned over and shoved his buddy. "Don't do that again."

Jacob only smirked and nudged him back before turning his attention to Darcy. "You know, Darcy-girl," she rolled her eyes at the nickname. "You've been with us for how long now?"

Daniels glanced between them, a confused frown on his face as he wondered where his friend was heading. "'Bout nine months now." he answered for her.

"Around that," she agreed, rearranging her back against the tree behind her and trying to get more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could against a freaking tree anyway. "Why?"

Jacob shrugged one-shoulder. "Just realized that you've never told us what you were doin' that day," he gestured around him with the knife and stick he was carving. "You know, when the world went to shit."

It was her turn to shrug. "Same as everyone else, I guess."

"Jacob, just leave it, man." Daniels told him, shaking his head disapprovingly. "S'rude to just ask shit like that."

"It's ok," Darcy smiled at him softly, reassuring him. "I just...woke up that morning. Heard a few things about it on the radio. Didn't think nothing of it, you know?" they both nodded, listening to her story. Daniels looked kind of hesitant, as if he wasn't sure about her talking - he knew her past was a sore subject - whereas Jacob looked very interested. He always was the nosey one. With a sigh, she leaned forward and grabbed a stick off the ground to fiddle with. "Then I had to go to work." She left out the fact that her 'work' wasn't probably what they thought it was. No way in hell would she tell them she used to work as a phone sex operator. "Heard more people talking about it. Saying it was getting worse." that was true. "I was driving back from work that night." A lie; she was driving to Sandy's strip club for her cover-shift. "When suddenly it all went to shit. Cars crashed. People died; children. There was blood everyone."

It was silent for a few moments, and Darcy repressed the urge to roll her eyes.  _Don't ask a question if you aren't gonna reply to the answer._  She couldn't stand it any longer and mumbled to them, "I'm gonna get some sleep." before shifting herself into a laying position and pulling her jacket even tighter around her.

"Think I'll join ya." Daniels told her, and she heard him stand up before walking the few feet to where she laid. There was the sound of leafs scuffling before she felt his arm tucking itself underneath her head, letting her use it as a make-shift pillow.

"Night." she heard Jacob mumble to them, and then it was silence once again other than the noise of nature and the sound of the fire cracking.

"The Governorment has yet to answer any questions about the mysterious rabies-type virus,"  _A ladies voice sounded through the radio while Darcy watched Jasmine fry their eggs. It was morning, and Darcy had barely been out of bed for half hour. Blinking sleepily, she rested her head on the counter in front of her and let out a yawn. "_ Which leads us to ask: What on earth in going on?"

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and reached over to the radio, switching the station to something more cheerful. "They always try to make a big deal out of everything," she muttered, taking the eggs off the stove and using the spatula to move them onto the bread which laid open on the two plates next to her. "Bird flu, swine flu..." she listed, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and squirting the contents onto the food. "They turned out to be nothing worse than the common cold, and look how much attention and worry that got." turning around, she walked over to Darcy and placed the plates down. "I think they like making people panic. Want them to believe it's the end of the world so they go out and buy a load of crap."_

" _Mm," Darcy hummed sleepily, lifting her head up. She wasn't really paying attention to her Mother's rant; she felt like crap. Last night, sleep didn't come easy. She had this stupid idea to call Daryl, on her personal cell, and she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to go through with it. Hence, the no sleep and feeling like shit. She knew her hair was messier than Fey's coat after she'd rolled in mud, and her mouth was drier than old lady Martha's panties, and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and catch up on the sleep she'd missed._

" _Smart move really," Jasmine continued, leaning forward against the counter and picking up her egg toasted sandwich. "If ya think you're gonna die, you're gonna wanna do, and buy, things you never got a chance to, huh?" she leaned forward and took a bite._

" _Uh huh." Darcy half-heartedly agreed, picking up her own sandwich and mirroring her Mother's actions. She wasn't really that hungry. Never was first thing in the morning but if she didn't eat now, she would have to cook later, something her tired body didn't want her doing. So it was easier to just say 'yes' when Jasmine offered to cook for her._

" _Wonder what I would do," Jasmine spoke thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. City of love." she smiled wishfully and spoke questioningly, "I wonder if Alec would take me..."_

" _'M sure he will, Ma." Darcy assured her with a yawn before taking a bite of her breakfast. She wondered what Daryl would do if he got a phone call off of her. Would he be mad? Or maybe, which she hoped, would he be happy?_

"We interrupt this station for some breaking news,"  _came over the radio, making Jasmine roll her eyes as she ate her sandwich._ "Reports of this virus are on the rise. Within the last half hour, the total casualties have risen by-"

" _So, tell me, sweetie," Jasmine spoke up once she had finished her mouthful. "How's everything with you and this Daryl guy?" she questioned casually._

" _S'good." Darcy told her, holding her sandwich in one hand while using the back of her other hand to rub the sleep out of her right eye. Jeez, she really needed to wake up. Her work line would be open in about half hour and she couldn't be talking to them like a brainless moron._

" _Just...good?" Jasmine pushed, wanting more details. Honestly, she was worried that this guy was trying to take her little girl for a ride, so she wanted to be 'in' on as much details as she could get. It was the only way she could try and stop her girls heart from being broke._

_Darcy took one last bite before placing the crust back on her plate. She never ate the crust; had hated it since she was a child. She was the same with any other foods which was chewier than usual, and drier. Suppressing a yawn, she repeated. "Just good." before standing up, leaning over the counter, giving her Mom a kiss on the forehead and heading towards the stairs._

_She knew what her Mom was trying to do, and she wasn't going to fall for it. Plus, she really needed to get ready for work. She had a long day ahead of her._

Her dream stayed with her as they walked to the designated town the next morning. It had been a few months since she had thought of him – Daryl – and it left her feeling emotional and shaky. She assumed that he was dead, like everyone else she cared about, and she tried her hardest not to think about the phone calls they shared.

It was easier that way; she didn't cry as much that way.

Her companions noticed her mood but didn't question her on it. She got like this every once in a while and they knew from experience that they should just leave her alone and let her work through her thoughts.

In her mind though, she just wished that she could have met him. Had the chance to know him better; see what he looked like. Although she doubted that it would make much difference. She couldn't remember what half the people she used to know looked like nowadays; it had been that long.

She didn't know if it would be easier on her, or harder, but something she desperately wished was that she remembered what he sounded like. His voice always made her feel safe, and in the beginning of  _this thing_ , she would often try to remember what it sounded like just to comfort her.

But as time went on, it was like his voice faded more and more whenever she tried to think of it until she was left with this dull tone in her head which sounded nothing like him.

"Darcy." Daniels whispered in her direction, making her turn to him, hand on her AK-45 which hung from the strap on her shoulder. Before the world went to shit, she had never even handled a weapon. The only way she survived for the first year and a half was because of stealth and her Mom's kitchen knife. It wasn't until she met Daniels, and he taught her how to use one, that she first touched a gun.

She quickly examined the street, making sure there was no threats. The town was small, and the roads were clear other than broken glass and old garbage. "Yeah?" she replied back quietly, turning her gaze to him.

"You know the drill," he told her, lifting his hand which didn't hold his gun and pointing towards a dusty corner shop. "In and out in five minutes; no more, no less."

Flashing him a small smirk, she purposely purred, "Yes,  _sir_." before heading into the direction he pointed. She knew what shop he meant; it was the only shop over there which didn't look like it had been raided completely.

"Darcy..." he growled warningly behind her, making her laugh silently as she continued her path, making sure to keep her eyes on any alleys, or hidden areas where the dead could pop out of no where.

She peeked through the window when she reached it, searching for any movement but coming up with nothing. Glancing behind her one more time, she saw that her team-mates had headed into their own stores and she nodded to herself before glancing down and setting the timer on her watch.

_05:00._

Pulling open the door, she immediately began searching the shelves at the front of the store but found them all empty other than a few packs of cough sweets.  _Ah well,_  she thought while shoving them into her ruck-sack,  _you never know_.

By the time she finished with the front of the shop, a minute had passed, and she realized that she would most likely be finished before the five-minutes was up. So she decided to be extra thorough and headed towards the back corner of the store where three shelves laid slanted against a fourth shelf which rested flat against the wall.

It took a few attempts but she managed to stand them up, and saw a few forgotten bottles on the floor, most likely where they had fallen off from whoever moved the shelves. She recognized two of the bottles as  _Xanax_  and painkillers. Shoving them into her bag, she made a move to leave the store when something caught her eye.

A door was barely visible behind where the fourth shelf stood against – what she thought had been – the wall. With a small frown, she hiked her bag onto her shoulders before moving back to it and gripping the metal with her hands.

It screeched along the floor, making her wince, and say, " _Shh."_  as if it would listen to her. Of course, it didn't, and she knew that there was a Walker behind the door from the weak pounding which started, most likely triggered by all the noise she was making.

Once she had managed to pull it out of the way, the pounding was louder, and she glanced down at her watch once more.

_02:45_

She would have to be quick, she decided while pulling her knife out of the holster attached to her thigh. Holding it ready above her head, she moved towards the door and stood in front of it. Counting to three, she pushed the door open with force, knocking the Walker behind it over.

The Walker stumbled - luckily it was only the one – and she grabbed hold of the green shirt it wore before yanking it up and forcing the blade of her weapon into it's right eye socket with a  _squelch._  It's weight grew heavy as whatever life it had disappeared and she let it fall to the ground.

Wiping her blade on the top of her shorts, she cleaned all the blood away before placing it back into her holster and glancing at her watch once again.

_02:28_

Licking her lips, she turned her attention to the hidden room she stood in and pivoted, searching for anything which could be of use. It was an office, compete with a computer, desk and chair. Oh, and a plant, but that was pretty much it.

Blowing a breath between her lips, she muttered, "Awesome." before heading towards the desk. As much as she wanted to leave it, she knew from experience that you found unexpected things in unusual places, and she couldn't  _not_ look just in case.

The first two draws were useless – nothing but paper work - but in the third, she found a mutli-pack of tissues, chewing gum and half a bottle of antibiotics. "Least we have something to wipe our asses with." she mumbled with a shrug and pulled her bag off her back once more so she could place the stuff she found in it.

She went to leave when she noticed something on the ground under the desk; it was a small strip of paper and she knelt down to pick it up, feeling curious.

The white paper was scrunched up and she smoothed it out with her thumb, making her realize what it was; it was one of those things you found inside a fortune cookie. She read what it said with a small laugh. " _Something wonderful is about to happen."_

Rolling her eyes, she placed the paper on the desk before turning and leaving the room. "Think I'd rather have the damn cookie."  _And_  she didn't even like the taste of them that much, but nowadays, food was food.

She was just about to exit the store when shouting appeared from down the street, soon followed by men she didn't recognize walking out of a shop with a gun pointed to Jacob's head. She ducked behind the front display, her heart pounding in her chest. "Where the hell is Jack?" she whispered quietly to herself. Jack was Daniels' first name; Daniels' being his surname, the name he preferred to go by.

"Got anoth'r one 'ere!" drawled one of the unfamiliar men as he exited another one of the shops. He had something that looked like a crossbow pointed to Daniels' head as he walked him towards the others.

"Oh fuck." she breathed out, her eyes widening when she realized that she was the only one who could get them out of this situation. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Ya'll got anyone else you ain't tellin' us about, huh?" The man with the crossbow drawled angrily, shoving the weapon in Daniels face.

"No." Daniels replied roughly, his hands on his head.

"Don't trust 'em, Rick." he drawled again, shaking his head while not once losing eye contact. "Bay-watch here said the same damn thing."

"Hey." Jacobs frowned, offended at the nickname. His hair wasn't  _that_  long and blonde.

"Shut up." Both Daniels and the crossbow guy snapped at him.

The man – presumably Rick – nodded and ran a hand down his face before turning to the third guy next to him. "Glenn, lets go and check it out," he turned back to the crossbow guy. "Can you handle 'em?"

Crossbow nodded. "No way am I getting' taken down by these two pansies."

Darcy bit her lip. Hard. She couldn't she let them come looking. They would find her then they would have no chance getting out of this situation. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she clumsily pulled her walkie-talkie off her belt and brought it up to her mouth.

"Let them go." she ordered, hearing the faint sound of her voice in the distance. It was that moment her watch began to vibrate and she glanced down at it.  _00:00._

Rick seemed to freeze at that and shared a look between his men before reaching towards Jacob and grabbing the walkie-talkie off his belt. "Someone there?" Rick spoke, his voice low and threatening.

"More than one." she lied, hoping she didn't sound as shaky as she felt. "Got a sniper aimin' at everyone of your guys heads." They all seemed to stiffen at that and she held in her smile.  _Gotcha_.

He didn't speak into the radio this time, instead he spoke to the crossbow guy. "You think she's tellin' the truth?"

Crossbow shrugged. "Ain't no way'a tellin'." he replied. "But we can't take the risk."

"Your man with the crossbow is a smart one." she said, mostly just wanting to scare them, and from the glances they gave each other, it succeeded. "Want'chu to let my men go, or I'll order 'em to shoot."

Suddenly, the guy with a crossbow glanced around, an expression on his face she couldn't read from this distance, and then he grabbed Rick and stepped close to him, whispering something in his ear. Rick nodded once before placing the walkie-talkie in front of his mouth. "We don't want anyone to get hurt," he told her, his voice softer than before. "You step out of your hiding place and we'll do what you want."

She frowned, not liking the sound of that but knowing she didn't have much choice. "You try anything funny..."

"They'll shoot. Understood." he spoke one last time before lowering the walkie-talkie and glancing around.

She took a deep breath before standing up, gun raised. They didn't spot her at first, and she managed to step out the door just before crossbow noticed her and jerked his head in her direction. He didn't move his weapon away from Daniels or Jacob but his eyes were on her.

Rick didn't raise his own weapon. Instead he held up his hands in a calming manner as she approached. "I was hoping we could do this peacefully." he hinted, glancing at her gun.

She knew that he wanted her to lower her weapon but... "It ain't happening." she told him, stopping a few feet away. "You gonna let 'em go, or what?"

"Uh, yeah-" he went to speak but interrupted himself by taking a quick step forward and grabbing the front of her gun, pushing the barrel away from their direction.

It caused her to accidentally fire, making them all wince at the sound, and she tried tugging the gun away from him with a shout of "Hey!" but then she realized that she had fallen straight into their trap; Rick was only the distraction.

Arms appeared from behind her, one pining her arms to her body while the other covered her mouth, knowing she was gonna scream at the suddenly movement, and she did, but the sound was muffled. In the background, she heard Daniels and Jacob shouting, and she noticed that Crossbow was no longer pointing his weapon at them; the man Rick had called 'Glenn' was, which meant that Crossbow was the one behind her.

She tried to tell him to get off of her but it was stopped by his hand. She thrashed against him, hearing him grunt as he tried to keep hold of her.

"Easy, ya liddol spit-fire." he drawled, his voice strained as his arms tightened. "Ain't no need ta hurt ya if ya be good, now."

She didn't listen and opened her mouth so she could sink her teeth into his hand.  _Hard._  It distracted him long enough to remove his hand, and now that she was less restricted, she slammed her head back against his nose, hearing him curse loudly and stumble back.

She could taste his blood in her mouth, dripping down her lip and she wiped it away before reaching for her gun again, only to find Rick pointing it in her face. For a moment, she just frowned, wondering how the hell he got it off of her but then she noticed the broken strap dangling down by his hands; it must have broken in the struggle.

Defeated and breathing heavily, she held up her hands and gave him a sheepish smile. "Uh...sorry?" was the only thing she could think of saying.


	2. Introductions

"Sorry?  _Sorry?!"_  Crossbow yelled angrily, his voice muffled slightly by his hands which cupped his bleeding nose. He stalked towards her, his eyes blazing. "Dumb  _bitch_. Ya prolly broke my damn  _nose_ , and ya'll  _sorry?!"_

Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest, not feeling an ounce of guilt. "If you're gonna start calling me names then I'll take my apology back." she retorted childishly

He removed his hands, showing his gushing nose, nostrils flaring angrily as he stood chest-to-chest with her. "Ya'll damn lucky I don't hit  _liddol girls._ " his head tilted slightly as he spat his words at her. "Or ya'll would be on the floor right now.  _Guarantee_  it."

She scoffed, letting her arms fall to her side and ignoring the gun pointed at her head by Rick, who was warning her off but she didn't listen. " _Little_  girl?" she questioned, staring Crossbow dead in the eye. No way was she gonna back down; she'd dealt with worse men before. Plus, he said he didn't hit women, so that made her more confident. She smirked at him. "Well, this  _little girl_ , just floored your ass,  _Redneck_. How'd you feel about that?"

Crossbow didn't get a chance to respond because Rick was grabbing her arm, pulling her away and pushing her in the direction of her two friends.

"Control her." Rick ordered them, raising his pistol and watching as Daryl and Glenn did the same with their weapons.

Daniels was the one who caught her, pulling her slightly behind them and giving her a warning look. "Let us handle this, yeah?" he suggested.

She scoffed, knowing he was only doing that because she was a woman and they were men, so that immediately made them stronger than her. Before she met them, she might have agreed with that, but now she knew exactly what she was worth, thanks to them. "Yeah, 'cause you were handling it so well before I came along, huh?" she pointed out, feeling like a moody teenager despite being twenty-five years old.

"She always runnin' her mouth off like tha'?" Crossbow questioned them, taking one hand off his bow and using the back of it to wipe his swelling nose. Blood continued to drip out of it, causing him to keep repeating the action.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well,  _Sor-ry,"_ she drew the word out sarcastically, holding up her hands. _"-_ if people pointing guns at me and my friends pisses me off."

Crossbow rolled his eyes. "Ya wanna shut up already 'fore I make ya?"

She flashed him a suggestive smile. "How you gonna do that, big boy?" Hey, don't judge; he may be an ass, but he was  _hot_  ass.

His eyes widened at her words and his mouth opened and closed as he shifted uncomfortably. Eventually he settled with a simple. "Whatever." before glancing away.

Next to her Daniels rolled his eyes while she just continued to smirk, and she even heard Rick cough to hide his laugh at the exchange.

"Anyway," Daniels spoke up. "What is it you guys want from us?"

Rick's face turned serious. "Three questions."

Daniels shared a looked with Jacob, who nodding slowly before turning back to Rick. "Go on." his voice was sceptical.

"How many Walkers you kill?"

Daniels glanced between his friends once again before raising an eyebrow at Rick. "All together or.."

Crossbow rolled his eyes and answered instead of Rick. "Each."

Darcy went first, feeling their gazes turn to her and she shrugged. "Haven't kept count. Didn't know I was supposed to."

Rick turned his gaze to Daniels next, looking at him expectingly.

"Same here, man." Daniels told him honestly.

"Me too." Jacob piped up, knowing it would be him next. "Do you ask everyone that? Stupid question if ya ask me..."

"I kinda agree," the quiet one called Glenn spoke up, sounding sheepish. "I say we vote on changing it at the next board meeting."

"Shullup." Daryl mumbled to him, rolling his eyes. "Next question: How many people you kill?"

Daniels gave him an almost haunting look. "Before or after the world went to hell?"

Crossbow squinted his eyes at him dangerously. " _Before_?" he spat questioningly, wantin' to know why the hell he might of killed  _before_  the world ended.  _We deal_ _i_ _n' with a murderer or wha'?_

Seeing that things were about to take a turn for the worse, Darcy butted in. "They used to be in the military."

Rick nodded understandingly and clarified for them. "After."

"Two." Daniels answered, his eyes darkening.

"Why?" Rick questioned.

He sighed and took a quick glance at Darcy before telling them, "Cause they were tryin' to hurt someone I cared for."

Daryl didn't miss the way her eyes lowered as he spoke, or the way she shifted awkwardly on her feet. He gave him a curt nod before turning to Jacob. "What 'bout you, boy?"

"One." he spoke quietly. It was a memory which haunted his dreams. "Brother got bit...begged me to."

"And you?" Rick questioned, turning to Darcy.

"No one." she answered honestly with a slight shrug.

Rick and his group were silent for a moment before they lowered their weapons and Rick nodded approvingly at them. "If you guys need a place to stay..." he trailed off suggestively.

"We're fine." Daniels told him with a hint of a smile. "We've got our own place." he chuckled, glancing at Darcy. "Anyway, I think our girl and your guy would probably tear each other apart."

Rick also let out a laugh. "Seems that way." he agreed, holding out his hand. "Sorry about all that. Can never be too sure. I'm Rick."

Daniels took it. "Daniels. First name Jack but everyone calls me Daniels." Yup, he was named after the drink. He flicked his head to Jacob. "This is Jacob, and this-" he wrapped an arm around Darcy's shoulders, pulling her close. "-Is my girl, Darcy."

Rick nodded, noticing the contact between them. "Are you two..."

Darcy and Daniels shared a look before Darcy answered with a small shrug. "Kinda."

Rick nodded again before gesturing to Glenn. "This is Glenn, and the guy you floored-" he chuckled lightly when Crossbow threw him an annoyed look. "-Is Daryl."

Darcy had put a polite smile on her face as they made their introductions, nodding along with them, but when Rick told them Crossbow's name, the smile fell from her and her throat constricted slightly.  _Daryl..._

_"Hey,_ _you_ _." Darcy purred, her voice picked up by her ear-piece. It was her normal greeting which made the clients feel more comfortable, more familiar, and more special when they called, even if it was the first time they'd ever done so. It also had a surprising amount of sex appeal to it and made the men feel as if she'd been waiting for them specifically._

_"_ _Hey."_ _A gruff, southern drawl sounded in her ear. It was a low mumble, one she didn't recognise – and she was sure she would have remembered it – making her believe that he was new to their sex line._

_"My names Kay," Not a completely lie; it was her middle name. "How can I help you tonight?" she trailed off suggestively, making herself more comfortable as she laid back against her sofa, wearing nothing but a over-sized bed shirt and panties, her usual lounging clothes._

_It was silent for a moment and she briefly wondered if he had hung up on her before she heard him mutter: "_ _This is fuckin' stupid. Dunno t'fuck I was thinkin'-"_

_"Wait!" she quickly said before he could hang up, something she suspected he was about to do. It wasn't uncommon for clients to let their nerves get the better of them, and after doing this for two years, she knew exactly how to keep them on the line. "You're just gonna leave me like this?" she forced out a realistic whimper, almost sounding as if she was in pain. "But I_ _need_ _you…" She bit her lip, not because he could see it but because it helped her play her part._

_It was silent once again but there was no dial tone, signalling that he was still on the line and the faint sound of him inhaling sharply after she'd spoken let her know that she had caught his attention._

_Hiding the smile which threatened to appear, she forced herself to stay in character. "What's your name?" she spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid to scare him off._

_"_ _Daryl."_ _He told her after a moment of hesitation._

Blinking away the memory, she realized that everyone else had got lost in conversation, not noticing her getting lost in her thoughts, and she frowned at herself, wishing the pain would go away but knowing it wouldn't; it never did.

Of course his name was going to be Daryl. A perfect reminder of her past, of the man she developed feelings for but never got a chance for it to be more. A man who was probably dead now. Blowing out a breath, she reminded herself that now was  _not_  the time for this and concentrated on the conversation in front of her while casually nudging Daniels arm off her shoulders.

It felt wrong for him to touch her when her mind was on a different man.

He didn't notice though and carried on talking to Rick. "-We're out on a scouting mission. Lost our car yesterday and had to set up camp for the night before walking to town."

Rick shared a look with Glenn who shrugged. "We might be able to help," Rick replied slowly. "We could probably spare one of our vehicles, and gas, if you'd be willing to share any food you have to spare."

Daniels pondered on the offer before nodding thankfully. "Ol' lady Green planted us some crops. We can let some of them go; could even give you some seeds to grow your own."

Rick looked surprised but happy to hear that. "That would be great. Thank you." he said, sounding genuine. "We should probably clear out the rest of the town before we leave." he suggested, and Daniels nodded in agreement. "It'll be dark by the time we get back but you're welcome to stay the night." he told them, handing Darcy over her gun.

"Thanks." she told him, looking down at the weapon and examining the broken strap; It was ripped at the seam, and when she got back, she could probably get one of the women to fix it for her but for now, she tied it together with a knot before placing it over her head.

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob agreed.

When they headed back into the stores, Daniels and Rick both thought it would be a good idea to go in pairs; one from Rick's group teamed up with someone from Daniels' group. Really, it was just a not-so-obvious way of saying, ' _Lets keep an eye on eachother'._

Luckily, Darcy didn't get teamed up with Daryl like she feared; she wasn't sure she'd be able to say his name, or look at him without thinking of _him._  Instead she got paired with Glenn, and she had a feeling that because he was smaller, they didn't trust him to watch over one of the men.

"So, how long you been with those guys?" Glenn questioned while searching through a messy clothes shop. Clothes wasn't something they needed urgently but if they came across them, and they had enough room, they made sure to take some.

Darcy shrugged, stuffing a handful of underwear into her rucksack. She had wanted some new ones for a while, and she made sure to pick up extra in case some of the women at camp did as well. "Six, seven, eight months." She told him, unsure of the exact number. "Could even be a year. Don't really keep track anymore, you know?"

He nodded understandingly and packed away some clothes in his bag. "I know what you mean. We used to have a guy who..." He trailed off, his voice growing pained. "Dale. His name was Dale, and he used to remind us what day it was before he..." He waved his hand.

"Died?" She offered with a sad smile, knowing exactly what it was like to loose someone you cared about. Then again, there wasn't many people who didn't know the feeling. He nodded and she added: "M'sorry."

He shrugged and offered his own smile as a mutual understanding passed between them. "It happens."

They worked mostly in silence after that, other than the odd, "Your group need this?" and "Any use to you guys?". Oh, and one point, Glenn told her "Behind you!" because of an approaching Walker she hadn't noticed; it must have appeared from the dressing rooms behind her, and she quickly took care of their little problem with the knife in the back of her pants, the one Daryl had given back to her. The bastard had managed to steal it when he grabbed hold of her without her even realizing, making  _her_  realize that she needed to keep an eye on him because out of them all, he seemed to be the most skilled.

When she felt a small vibration on her wrist, she glanced at her watch and saw that the  _ten minutes_  was up. Because the store she was searching was bigger, and their was two people searching it, they added an extra five minutes, knowing that it would take more time to search, and with two people, there was less chance of danger.

Mentally, she counted to thirty, knowing that her team-mates watches had also gone off, and if they were in danger, they'd either  _(a)_  move away and find a safe distance for them to call in, or  _(b)_  they wouldn't reply, letting the others know that it was time to go and look for them.

 _Twenty-eight, twenty-nine and..._ "Thirty." she mumbled. Unhooking her radio, she brought it up to her mouth and spoke quietly. "This is DK checking in. What's your status?" DK was her codename, something Daniels had told her to use. He had explained to her why, but she'd been distracted at the time, and couldn't remember...It wasn't exactly easy concentrating when someone was fingering you into oblivion.

"JD here." Jack Daniels.

"JS at your service." Jacob was last to respond, the 'S' standing for Smith, his surname. "Hey, any chance we could swap teammates?" he questioned quietly, sounding like he was whispering. "This guy – Daryl – ain't talkin' much and keeps giving me the  _evil eye_."

Darcy chuckled silently, turning her head towards Glenn when she heard him let out his own laugh.

"Sounds like Daryl." Glenn told her with amusement when he caught her gaze over the forrest of clothing rails. "When we first met him, he used to give it to us all the time...scared the crap outta me." he shook his head with a grin.

"Sorry, man," Daniels' voice appeared through the radio, his voice not sounding at all sorry. Instead it was amused. "As fun as he sounds, I kinda like the guy I'm stuck with."

"Aww," Jacob whined with a huff. "Darcy?" he tried, sounding desperate.

"Sorry. We'd probably kill each other." she told him, although that wasn't the real reason. She didn't mind the bickering between her and their Crossbow guy; she just didn't want to have to say his name – which she would end up having to do if she was with him – it reminded her too much of  _her Daryl_.

"You guys suck."

It took them half an hour to search all the shops, the ones that looked like they might have supplies in. In the end, they took back more clothes than anything else. Although Darcy got lucky and found a shelf full of baby-wipes in the clothes store by the cash registers

The car was a tight squeeze, and Darcy found herself sitting in Daniels lap in the back seat, something he wasn't too happy about. When she'd asked him why, he had told her in an irritated whisper:  _"T'hell am I supposed to sit here, hours on end, with a hard-on and not do anything about it?"_

At which point she had laughed and purposely wiggled against him, making him groan in the back of his throat before whispering innocently in his ear:  _"I can sit on someone else's lap, if you want?"_

" _Sureee,"_  he threw back, a teasing smile on his lips.  _"You and Daryl would have a ball."_ Of course, he spoke sarcastically, knowing that her and Daryl would more than likely rip each other's heads off.

She'd forced a smile, sadly thinking about all the fun times her and  _her Daryl_  had once had together, and pretending that Daniels words didn't effect her the way they really had.

After that, Darcy remained quiet, her head resting against Daniels shoulder as the others made small talk. Daryl was sitting in the passengers seat while Rick drove, and Jacob was sitting in the middle seat in the back, with Glenn on one side of him and Darcy and Daniels on the other.

Without realizing it, her eyes started to fall close, and the vibrations from the car rocked her to sleep, where she found herself inside another memory.

_"_ _T'fuck, Darcy?"_ _his voice wasn't angry; it was confused._ _"Why ya callin' me, girl? Ya a'ight?"_

_"I'm fine," she assured him, relaxing when she realized that he wasn't going to get angry at her for calling. As far as she knew, she could be interrupting something and he would rather she didn't try and cross the lines between client and friendship. "I just…It might sound stupid but…" Great, now she was rambling. She took a breath, trying to find the right words. "I don't want you to call anymore unless it's on my personal cell." She told him before adding. "_ _This_ _number."_

_The confusion stayed._ _"T'hell? Why's tha'?"_

_"Cause I don't wanna charge you no more." she really hoped that this didn't make him uncomfortable but… "You're my friend, and I_ _really_ _enjoy our calls so…"_

_He was silent and she was worried that he had hung up._

_"Daryl?" she said hesitantly, her fingers twisting in her bed covers as she fidgeted nervously._

_"'_ _M here."_ _He assured her, his voice wavering slightly._ _"Jus' dunno wha' ta say."_

_She smiled slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped him not knowing what to say wasn't a bad thing… "I told you I'd show you that you're special."_

_"_ _Ain't special."_ _He reminded her._ _"This…Tell me it ain't some kinda charity. Say ya ain't feelin' bad for me 'cause I didn't have no money ta call ya before."_

_"That's not what this is." She told him immediately, hearing the slight anger in his voice at the idea. "I consider you a friend, Daryl, and you shouldn't have to pay to talk to a friend."_

_"_ _A friend."_ _It sounded like he was shaking his head._ _"Don't even know me, girl."_

_Her throat constricted slightly. Had she made the wrong move? Fuck, she shouldn't have done this. "I know that you have a brother called Merle who has an alcohol and drug problem." She told him, talking without thinking. "I know you like to hunt, and that you work as a mechanic. I know that you like your women all natural and kinda kinky." She smiled slightly. "I know that you're pretty shy and awkward when you aren't turned on, and you don't think very highly of yourself. You also don't like it when people say 'thank you'."_

_He huffed a laugh._ _"A'ight, a'ight, I get'cha."_ _He told her before going serious._ _"I jus' don't think you'd feel the same way if we met, s'all. If ya really knew me."_

_"I'd like to get to know you." She told him, once again without thinking. She quickly rushed out her next words, not wanting to give him time to think about what she had just said. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. We can just stay as we are. It was just an idea." She shrugged, trying to act as if it didn't bother her._

_"_ _S'not like tha'."_ _He told her._ _"Jus'…Don't think you know what'cha gettin' yourself into, sweetheart."_

_"I don't care."_

_"_ _Ya like playin' with fire?"_

_"Only if that fire is you." She retorted with a smile._

_He huffed a laugh._ _"A'ght then."_ _He eventually gave in._ _"What'cha doin' anyway? Shouldn't ya be workin' instead'a stalkin' ya clients?"_ _he questioned almost teasingly._

_She let out a laugh. "I just can't help myself. It's an illness."_

_He sounded amused._ _"Should get that looked at."_

_"Nah, I quite like it." She glanced over at the clock next to her and sighed when she spotted the time. "I gotta get going. My Mom's friend needs someone to cover for the night, and that lucky person is me."_

_"_ _Tha' mean ya ain't takin' calls tonight?"_ _he questioned pointedly, sounding disappointed at the idea._

_She knew what he was getting at and her voice was regretful. "Unfortunately, but I can't turn her down. She's done a lot for us."_

_He made a 'tch' noise._ _"Well damn. Hope the pays worth it. What'cha coverin' for anyways?"_

_She winced, hoping that he wouldn't think any less of her. "Uh…A stripper." She told him before clearing her throat awkwardly._

_He seemed to choke on his own voice for a moment before repeating._ _"A stripper?"_ _he whistled._ _"Damn. I don't like the idea of all them blokes grabbin' at ya n' whatnot but…I wouldn't mind havin' a front row seat to see tha'."_

_Her heart skipped for some reason, maybe because he admitted that he didn't like the idea of other guys touching her, and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe someday, huh?"_

" _Maybe someday." he repeated, although his voice was less sure. "Be careful tonight, yeah? Some crazy shit goin' on."_

_She smiled slightly, flattered that he was worried for her safety. "I will be." she reassured him, licking her lips. "Give you a call tomorrow?"_

" _Can try, dunno if y'all get through though," he told her sounding disappointed. "Goin' huntin' with my Pa, Jess an' Buck."_

" _Oh," her mouth formed an 'O', not really knowing what else to say. "Well, I hope you have a good time."_

When she woke up, they were pulling up outside of a large building and she lifted her head from Daniels shoulder, seeing him smile at her softly from the corner of her eye. She wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy looking in front of her.

"A prison?" she mumbled, her mouth open slightly in surprise. Damn, it was a nice play for them to hole up. Probably not as safe as the army base they lived at, but it had to be the second safest place she had seen since the world ended.

"Home, sweet, home." Daryl mumbled as they approached the front gates. There seemed to be two sets of them, and the front ones were make-shift. They looked like some kind of metal doors and pointed outwards like the tip of a triangle. She was confused as to why until they opened outwards, sending a few staggering Walkers straight into a wooden trap which laid next to the doors. The sticks impaled the Dead's bodies, not killing them but effectively stopping them from being a threat.

Then the second set of gates opened and Darcy could see two people standing there. One was a pretty girl, probably around the same age as Darcy, with short brown hair, and the other was an older woman, around forty, with short grey hair. They both held guns in their hands and stood to the side while Rick entered the premises.

Once the car was through, the two women closed the gates again with some kind of pull-y system before jogging towards the car.

Darcy couldn't help but be impressed. They had certainly worked hard on this place. "Nice." she commented, opening the door when the car stopped and climbing out. They all did the same.

Rick gave her a small smile. "We've worked hard." he told her, his voice soft. "Shed a lot of blood."

"What's with the guard tower?" Jacob questioned, pointing towards a damaged tower next to the prison.

"We were attacked." Glenn told him as he embraced Maggie who just reached them. He exchanged looks with Rick, who nodded, giving him the go-ahead. "A man called the Governor. Complete nutcase."

"The Governor..." Daniels mumbled with a frown.

"Know 'im?" Daryl questioned, seeing the look on his face and tensing up.

"I think so," Daniels told him with a distant nod. "Remember me telling you about those guys I killed? I heard 'em talking while the were trying to..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. "They said something about how the Governor would be proud of 'em."

Darcy's eyes widened in recognition. Although she was barely conscious at the time, it definitely rang a bell. Daryl didn't miss the look on her face.

"Didn't think much of it at the time," Daniels continued. "But now...guess it could be the same guy."

Rick nodded thoughtfully before gesturing to the car. "C'mon, we'll talk about this later." he told them, walking round to the back of the car and popping open the boot. "Let's get you guys introduced to everyone."


	3. Green

Darcy was surprised to see how many people were cramped into one cell block considering the size of the prison, but then Rick explained to them that they had yet to clear out most of the prison, and most of the people they had only recently taken in. He also told them that they were in the process of clearing out another cell block to make more space.

So far, they had been introduced to Maggie, Carl, Hershel and Carol, who were all the original members of the group. Then there was people like Karen and Tyreese, who had only recently joined them.

They found it particularly interesting when they found out that the new people were from Woodbury, the Governor's old town.

"So how long have you been here?" Daniels questioned as they over-looked the yard where children were playing on the grass.

"Few weeks now." Rick told them, one hand on his hip while the other rested against the fence in front of him. "It's not very home-y but...it's safe, and that's what's important."

"Can't go wrong with 'safe'." Jacob spoke up, a small smile on his lips. "Just wait til you see our set-up. Smells like gun-powder and old socks but it does the job."

Rick chuckled, pulling away from the fence and turning to them with a small nod. "Daniels said that you'd taken over your old military base," he spoke with approval. "Bet ammunition and weapons ain't an issue for you."

Jacob grinned and nodded. "You're right about that. We've got enough to keep us goin' for years."

Darcy almost rolled her eyes at how proud he sounded. It was like a father talking to another farther about how much better his son was at football.

"Think you could spare a few?" Rick questioned, his tone hopeful. "With the Governor still out there...You can imagine how desperate we are for the extra protection."

Daniels rubbed a hand over his stubble, considering his words. "I'll speak to the guy in charge, but I think I'd be able to work somethin' out for ya."

Rick cracked a smile. "We'd really appreciate it."

At dinner time, Darcy felt like they were some kind of royalty. Carol served them their meals with a polite smile, and Rick and Daryl joined them at the table. She didn't mind Rick as much but it was Daryl she would rather had stayed away.

Not only was his name the same as  _her Daryl's,_ but the more she heard him speak, the more she thought he sounded like him too.

"-We could also throw in some AK's, grenades, smoke bombs...Hell, we even got a few rolls of Barb-wire if ya need that." Daniels told them while they sat around the table, eating their bowl of rice and beans.

Rick's eyes seemed to light up even more with every item listed. "You have no idea how much all this would mean to us," it was obvious that they haven't had the easiest few months, or maybe even years.

Darcy gave a sad, knowing smile. The majority of people they came across was rotten and just pure evil. It's why they stopped taking people in, unless they were sure the people were good. They didn't have to worry about losing their base - they had enough weapons and ammo to defend themselves, which is why they didn't have to be as cautious around new-comers as she imagined Rick and his group had to be.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it," Daniels waved him off with his own understanding smile. "We should be stickin' together nowadays. God knows we need the numbers."

Rick nodded in agreement. "Still. It's nice to know there are others out there, like us." A moment of mutual respect passed between the two men before Rick turned to the female of the group, realizing he'd barely spoke to her since they'd arrived. "So, Darcy, right?"

Darcy went to reply when suddenly Daryl stood up, chair screeching and half his food forgotten as he mumbled somethin' about checking the perimeter before walking off.

Darcy frowned, watching his back as he left the room and wondering what his problem was. "Yeah, that's right." She told Rick, turning her attention back to him.

Rick had his own frown on his face, also wondering why Daryl had just walked off. He knew the hunter could have a short fuse but that didn't explain his sudden cold attitude. He decided to shrug it off for now. Daryl wasn't a man who could be easily understood. "What'd you do before all this?" he questioned her, bringing his fork up to his mouth and taking a mouthful of food.

She told him exactly what she'd told Jacob and Daniels, and anyone else who asked her nowadays. "I worked at a call centre."

Rick nodded conversationally and then the table went silent, no one really sure what to say.

Great – if there was one thing she hated more than the Dead walking around, it was awkward silences. She wasn't great at making small talk. Never knew what to say, or what questions to ask, so she always avoided the situation the best she could, which usually involved walking away.

Something she found herself doing right now. Pushing her mostly finished bowl away, she stood up, giving Rick a small smile. "Thanks, uh, for the meal." She turned to Daniels. "I'm gonna go and get some fresh air."

"Alright, sexy." Daniels responded, flashing her his signature side smirk.

Usually it would make her neither regions twist and burn up until she was desperate to get him alone but right now, it didn't do anything for her. Her mind was elsewhere, on a completely different man who had stolen her heart a long time ago and never take it back. Maybe that's why her feelings for Daniels never went beyond friendship and lust.

Darcy's lips turned up at him, although it was forced, before she headed out of the cafeteria and into the yard where a fresh wave of air hit her pleasantly.

It was dark out, and like the night before, the stars shone brightly as if the end of the world never happened. Then again, they were god-knows how many light-years away. Maybe they just hadn't had time to catch up yet.

Looking down, she heard a noise to her right which was soon followed by a curse. Following the sound, she saw Daryl leaning his back against a bike while trying rather desperately to shove something back into his pant pocket.

Inwardly, she sighed, knowing that this man was the reason  _why_  she was trying to escape and get some time to herself yet fate seemed to be pushing them together. It wasn't in her to be rude though – her mother had brought her up better than that. "Are you alright?" she questioned, clearing her throat awkwardly after she'd spoken.

He made a noise which sounded like a grunt as he finally managed to slide the object back where it belonged. "Fine," he snapped before scoldin' himself. It weren't her fault that she'd startled him while he was havin' a moment alone. "You?" he forced himself to ask. Really, he wanted to get away – go back to his cell and ignore everyone 'til mornin' but he couldn't be an ass, 'specially when she was goin' out her way – for whatever reason – to be civil with him.

"Uh huh," she replied before inwardly wincing at how much of a lie that sounded. From the look on his face, he caught onto it, and seemed to argue with himself for a moment before shruggin' and pushin' himself off his bike.

He didn't say nothin' as he walked past her, headin' for the door so he could go back to his cell. He just about got it open when her voice made him stop.

"Sorry about…you know." She told him with a weak smile, gesturing to his face. "Thought you were gonna hurt us and-"

He interrupted her, hatin' touchy feely moments like this one. "Ain't nothin'. I get it," he told her before addin'. "We all do." Givin' her one last look, he turned and walked through the door.

Rick, the good host, had managed to get them their own cell for the night. Darcy wasn't sure who previously occupied it but she made sure Rick knew to thank them.

She ended up sharing the bottom bunk with Daniels while Jacob slept on the top, grumbling the whole time. He hadn't wanted to share a cell with the young couple, knowing exactly what they got up to when they had a bed to themselves. Darcy tried to convince him that nothing would happen, not with someone sleeping a few feet away but Jacob just reminded her of the time they had got caught having sex on their last scouting mission while the others slept around the fire in the open road where they'd set up camp.

She blushed and Daniels told him to "shut up", seeing the embarrassment on her face. It wasn't her finest moment but she couldn't help herself. Daniels tended to having wondering fingers that knew all the right places.

She knew Jacob was right, and they probably would have ended up doing at least  _something_  dirty as soon as they thought he was asleep but tonight wasn't like other nights. Tonight her mind was still focusing on the man from her past.

But Daniels didn't notice, or maybe he did and he thought he knew how to make her feel better because just as she suspected, as soon as Jacob's light snores filled the room, Daniels' fingers slipped from her waist, where he laid spooning behind her, to the top of her panties which she chose to sleep in.

She rolled her eyes but a small smile lifted her lips. "Stop it," she whispered to him, her voice barely audible. Even as the words slipped out of her lips, she could still feel goose-bumps appear on her skin as his caress left a burning trail of lust behind. Behind her ear, she could feel his lips turn up in a smile against her skin.

"Can tell there's something bothering you, babe," he whispered back, fingers dipping low and into her panties. "Lemme make you feel better, huh?"

Her eyes fell closed and she bit her lip, not giving him an answer. Maybe he was right. Maybe this would help her forget her pain for a moment.

When he made contact with her clit, he caressed it gently and slowly, and didn't increase the pressure or speed until he could feel her swelling in arousal. Her breathing started to hitch as she tried her hardest to remain quiet and he couldn't help but grin into her shoulder.

Unknown to him, she wasn't laying there being pleasured by him in the prison cell. She was back in time, before the Dead destroyed the world, in her room, and talking to her Daryl.

It was his voice, the dirty things he'd whispered in her ear once upon a time that sent her over the edge, her body stiffening as she cried out into her pillow,  _her_ Daryl's name on the tip of her tongue.

The next morning she was filled with guilt, and she felt like her head was a mess of tangled wires. She had thought of another man while being pleasured by Daniels, and it made her feel like a total slut. It hadn't meant to happen but with the name 'Daryl' being used so often around her, she couldn't stop thinking about the Daryl she once knew.

She wasn't sure where that left her and Daniels. Should she break it off with him? They'd never really made their relationship official. They hadn't even spoke about it. It started about a month after she'd been found by them – around a year after the outbreak – and she'd been in tears, needing comfort, and they'd just sort of ended up in bed together.

"You guys got everything?" Rick questioned, a hand on the gun which rested in its holster on his hip.

Darcy glanced up from where she rested against the driver's door of the car Rick was lending them. Glancing over at the trunk, where Daniels and Jacob was throwing in their gear, she nodded and turned back to Rick. "Yeah, think so."

"Alright," Rick nodded back. "Me, Glenn and Tyreese'll be in the next car. Daryl's takin' his bike." He frowned slightly. Daryl's decision to ride alone was concerning the sheriff. There was room in the car but Daryl refused and didn't explain why. Rick couldn't understand what was bothering his hunter, and he knew from experience that he couldn't just ask him.

"Got'cha." Darcy told him before pushing herself off the car and walking round to the passenger's seat. She didn't want to sit in the back – it made her feel like a child so she made sure she got her spot early. Getting herself comfortable with one foot resting outside of the car, she sighed heavily – there was his name  _again_. Daryl.  _Daryl._ DarylDarylDaryl. It seemed that she'd never stop hearing it.

 _The sooner we leave, the better,_  she thought to herself, hoping that once they left these people, everything would go back to normal and she would be able to leave her past buried once again. That way she wouldn't have to think about her 'relationship' with Daniels and everything could remain as it was.

Once everyone was finished doing their thing, they headed towards their cars and climbed inside. At the end of the yard, Darcy could see Carl – Rick's son – and the short grey haired woman – named Carly or Carol – standing by the front gate, ready to let them out.

Jacob climbed into driver's seat while Daniels grumbled about sitting in the back, making Darcy cover up her laugh with a cough. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully through the rear-view mirror as Rick waved a hand out of his car window, signalling them all to get going.

Since Rick's group didn't know the way – they had a map but that was mostly so they could find their way back – Jacob pulled out in front and drove carefully down the yard to the main front gates which were pulled open once they were close enough.

Behind them, Rick gave them a wave as they drove past, and received one back in return as the prison became smaller and smaller in the back window.

She fell asleep with her head resting against the car door, her jacket being used as a pillow. It's not surprising really – she'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying her hardest to just  _shut the fuck off_  but her brain wouldn't let her.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Daryl.  _Her_ Daryl, and Rick's Daryl, and the fact that they were in an unfamiliar place, and she was sleeping in a  _cell_ , and she'd thought of another man while being pleasured by Daniels. She didn't know who she felt like she'd betrayed more – Daniels or Daryl.

As she slept, she found herself in another dream-memory. It was just hours after she'd called Daryl from her cell for the first time, and she'd been heading towards the strip club where she'd meant to be working for the night. It was also the first time she'd witnessed the virus for herself.

_She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she peered into the dark street. Ahead of her were several cars which seemed to go on and on. She had no idea how long the traffic went on for and she bit her lip, realizing that she was more than likely going to be late for her shift._

_Reaching forward, she turned on her radio, hoping that the local news might give her some kind of insight._

"-Spread quicker than anyone could have anticipated." _A male voice spoke seriously._ "It's not like any virus we have encountered before. It is incredibly contagious and I suggest that people isolate themselves immediately. It's the only way to stop it from spreading any further than it already has."

"I disagree," _a woman argued with him._ "People should be gearing up. Heading towards safe-zones. Sticking together!" _she argued passionately._ "It's the only way to survive this."

 _A third male voice spoke up, someone Darcy recognized as the host of the radio station._ "It almost sounds like you're implying it's the end of the world."

"That's because it is," _she spoke plainly._ "No one has managed to control it. It's appearing randomly in every area. It's predicted that by tomorrow morning, thousands more people will be infected."

_Darcy stared at the radio with her mouth hanging open, unsure that she was hearing it correctly. Were they seriously having a debate about...the end of the world? Safe-zones? Shit, she really should pay more attention to the news._

_With a worried frown on her face, she picked up her phone and called her Mother's number._

"Hey, baby."  _Jasmine's voice answered after two rings. Woman always practically lived on her phone._

" _Mom…"_   _she hesitated for a moment, eyes squinting as people started to remove themselves from their cars. She couldn't really see because it was quite a few cars ahead of her so she couldn't make out why they were getting out. "Have you seen the news?"_

"Nah, just a bunch of mumble-jumble if you ask me."  _She replied in a voice Darcy could only described as her 'debate' voice, which meant Darcy knew exactly what was coming and couldn't help but roll her eyes:_  "If you ask me, baby, they're just trying to scare us. Ain't nothing bad gonna happen. You'll see."

_Darcy didn't reply straight away, she was too busy watching as a car appeared out of nowhere like something out of an action movie. The driver must have been speeding pretty damn fast and she watched as the car flew – no wheels on the ground at all – over a fountain which sat on some grass by the side-walk. There was a loud crash as it hit the side of front one car and the back side of another, causing both of the victim cars to side across the road and into their neighbouring cars._

" _Holy shit." Darcy whispered, her heart speeding up and grip tightening on the phone without realizing. The car which crashed into them flew upwards, flipping head over heels and landing onto the two already damaged cars. "Mom, I think you're wrong about this one." Her voice was scared and embarrassingly high-pitched._

"What was that, baby?"  _Jasmine questioned loudly._ "I can't hear you properly – what was that noise? Is everything okay?"

_As her Mother's voice got frantic on the phone due to Darcy's lack of response, Darcy watched with both fear and disbelief as the driver of the car climbed out, revealing a lady with blood gushing from her forehead and soaking their long, blonde hair. One of her arms was bent in a awkward position but she paid no attention to it as she pulled herself out of the upside down car which surely should have killed her upon impact._

" _Mom," Darcy whispered, eyes wide and dry from the lack of blinking. "I think we better start packing our things."_

The fear she'd felt in that moment woke up her with a startled gasp. She sat there, heart beating frantically and trying to calm her breaths without drawing any attention to herself. It was like she was sitting in that car witnessing it all over again.

The woman who should have died was only the start of the mayhem that night. Darcy, being stuck in traffic with no way of moving, had no choice in the end but to make a run for it. It was one of the scariest things she'd ever done, even to this day. The feeling of running in the darkest, knowing those creatures were around was something she couldn't even begin to describe.

As she ran, screams kept appearing from every street. There was blood covering houses, and even a small child's body lying in the middle of the road. Darcy had stopped at that point, not being able to run away from an injured child but soon regretted her decision when the child turned out to be one of  _them_.

She kept trying to call Daryl but he wasn't answering his phone. Fear had spiked through her body as she worried that they had managed to get to him. In the end, she got home with no injuries and her, her Mom and Alec had packed their shit before leaving town. At that point, they'd had no idea where they were heading. They just knew that their home was no longer safe.

"You alright?" Jacob questioned her with concern, turning his gaze from the road to her repeatedly. He'd heard her wake up, and from the look on her face, it hadn't been a good dream.

She gave him a tight smile and nodded. A hand came down on her shoulder from behind and she couldn't help but jump as she turned to face Daniels, who was trying to offer her whatever comfort he could from the back seat.

Resting back against the seat, she let him comfort her as she tried to calm herself. "How long we been on the road for?" she questioned, hating how shaky her voice was and she knew the others had heard it too because she felt Daniels squeeze her shoulder before removing his hand.

"'Bout an hour," Daniels answered, his voice soft, before Jacob could talk. "Which means we're 'bout an hour away."

Darcy nodded mutely, her head resting back against the head rest. For a moment, her eyes went to the side mirror and she spotted Rick's car behind them. Glenn seemed to be talking about something, making Tyreese who sat in the back throw his head back and laugh while Rick's lips barely even twitched. Behind their car was Daryl on his bike.

She watched the way he moved on the bike, his bangs being blown by the wind. He was wearing a leather body warmer which she remembered having angel wings on the back, and she could see the strap from his crossbow across his body.

The body warmer was open, showing a dirty greenish grey shirt which clung – rather sexily, in her opinion – against his stomach and chest as the wind hit it. She knew he was toned from his arms, which were basically porn, but she didn't know that he was toned all over his body.

She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like topless, with the 'V' on his lower stomach showing, along with the trail of hair which led to his-

Shaking her head, she pulled her eyes away and looked out of the front window at the road. She couldn't deny that Daryl was attractive, but he was also a pain in her ass which was causing her emotional problems.

Oh well, they'd be home soon and hopefully her problem would go away.

Darcy smiled as they approached the brick walls that sat either side of the large front gates, which were protected with heavily armed guards. They stood inside, looking out for any kind of threat, and they immediately went on alert when the cars started to approach them and stopped just outside.

Daniels stepped out of the car, holding one hand up to Rick, signalling for him to stay put as he spoke loud enough for the guards to hear. "It's just us – our car broke down and these kind people lent us a hand."

"Passcode?" The one to the right, named Chase, shouted out.

The passcode wasn't really a code. They didn't run by that kind of system – Darcy wouldn't be able to keep herself from laughing if they did. It wasn't a "What's the secret word?" type thing – it was a precaution they had in place for when strangers were with them.

"Green." Daniels replied, making them lower their guns.

'Green' meant just that – it gave them the green light, letting them know everything was cool. 'Yellow' meant unsure – Basically saying keep a close eye out and don't let your guard down. 'Red' meant stop, drop, and open fire. And all this meant if the group was a bad one, and had possibly taken their own people hostage, they could communicate without the outsiders knowing.

Chase and his friend pulled open the gates and instead of getting back into the car, Daniels walked inside the safety of the base, waving for Rick to follow behind them.

Rick was treading carefully. This place was unknown territory, and he still couldn't say he trusted them completely, which is exactly why he brought Daryl, Glenn, and Tyreese. "Keep an eye out," he mumbled under his breath, trying to make it look like his lips weren't moving. "We still don't know these people."

"Trust me," Glenn muttered back, eyes watching the rear-view mirror as they entered the base and the gates were closed behind them, effectively locking them inside. "I'm not even gonna blink."

"Good."


	4. Atlanta

Once the cars were inside and the gates were closed, everyone exited and headed towards each other. Rick's group was weary; their hands no far from their weapons and their eyes searching the area as if there was hidden snipers on top of the buildings.

Well, there was, but that wasn't the point.

"C'mon," Jack waved them over as he headed towards the front building where two large glass doors stood. It was the front entrance, where they went to unpack their findings. A few of the helpers would put them away, give items to the people who needed them – or requested – and packed the food away in the pantry. They had a good little system going and everyone had a job to do, even the children.

Darcy walked ahead of them all, just wanting away from the group and most of all, the redneck who seemed to be watching everything with an expert gaze. It was like he was trying to see any secrets they had and it made her feel uncomfortable. It made her feel like he could uncover everything with just a single glance.

Not that they had anything to hide. They honestly were the good people. She just didn't like the idea that he could look at her like that and figure her out. It made her feel vulnerable.

She pushed open the doors when she reached them, one hand on each. When they opened to a certain point, they stiffened and stayed open so she didn't have to worry about holding them open for the people behind her.

She immediately began her usual route and walked over to the front desk where an old man nicknamed Jabby stood. The idea of a receptionist was a laughable one in this day and age but it was surprisingly a much needed role when you ran your own safe-zone.

People would often need someone to speak to – whether it was to ask for advice or to request an item on the next run, or even make a suggestion – which was why they placed Jabby there.

Jabby was a fifty-seven year old man with a wife and no kids, and he could also talk for hours on end if you let him. He was too old to be placed out on runs and he hadn't a clue when it came to cooking or gardening or cleaning. So the role suited him damn well.

"G-good to see you're back home and safe, Darcy," Jabby smiled at her warmly, his voice shaking slightly. "What h-have you got for us this time I wonder?"

She couldn't help but smile back at him as she removed her AK from her shoulder and placed it on the desk. Jabby took it, ready to be loaded in the armoury for later. Only the patrols and look-outs were allowed to carry guns – a lot less accidents that way. Untrained civilians weren't allowed any kind of weapon whereas people like Darcy – not quite military but not your average untrained civilian – was allowed to carry a knife. Mostly just in case there was an outbreak and they needed as many people as they could to help.

"Just crap this time, Jab," she told him, leaning her elbows on the desk. Behind her, Jack and Jacob entered, allowing Rick, Tyreese, Glenn and Daryl in behind them.

"Welcome to our home." She heard Jack tell them proudly.

"Dear, nothing you find is crap," Jabby chuckled, pulling out a sticky pad and noting down that the AK had a broken strap which would need to be repaired. He stuck it on the side of the gun. "Nowadays, everything is gold."

"Very deep." She nodded with an amused smile.

Jabby breathed out a chuckle. "I h-have my moments."

"Here ya go, Jabby." Jacob said before lifting the rucksack's onto the counter. He patted the top of them.

Jabby picked them up one-by-one before placing them onto the floor next to him. "I'll get the girls on it." He was referring to the girls who sorted out the stuff and put it in its right place. "Found more folks?" he guessed, flicking his head towards Rick's group.

"Uh," Jack chuckled, wiping the back of his hand along his forehead. He exchanged a look with Rick. "More like they found us." He corrected and the two men shared a smile.

Rick turned to Jabby and walked forward, offering his hand. "My name's Rick Grimes." They shook.

"You've got a s-strong handshake, Rick," Jabby told him with a nod. "I like that in a man."

Darcy used her hand to hide her smile. She could totally think of a gay joke to go with that but she didn't think Jabby would appreciate it so she kept it to herself. She couldn't help but peak at Jack though, to see if it might have occurred to him as well. When she found his own eyes twinkling with amusement, she knew that it had, and she covered her laugh with a cough.

"Thank you, sir." Rick replied respectfully. He let go of his hand and gestured behind him where his group stood. "This Glenn, Daryl and Tyreese."

"Nice to m-meet you." Jabby told them before eying Daryl's weapon. "That's a Stryker, right?"

Daryl looked taken back for a moment, as if he hadn't expected to be spoken to, but he soon recovered with a curt nod. "Yessir." He confirmed politely, the crossbow resting side-ways in his arms.

Jabby gave him an approving smile. "I enjoyed a good crossbow before…well, you know." He waved a hand around.

Daryl have him another curt nod and repeated, "Yessir." quietly.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence and Darcy chose that moment to make her exit. "See you later, Jabby." She said before pushing herself away from the counter.

"Bye, d-dear."

She managed to avoid Rick and his group for most of the day. She'd see them around but would purposely distract herself, making herself look busy so they didn't feel like approaching her.

She didn't like being rude – it wasn't how she was brought up – but she just wanted them gone already. Sure, they were good people and it would be a good idea to keep them as allies but she didn't want to have to be around that  _Daryl_  guy.

So she chatted to people she hadn't spoken to in a while, using the 'we need to catch up' excuse, and she even helped out with a few of the chores. Anything to keep her busy until they left.

But then dinner time came around and she realized that they were staying to eat, most likely for the rest of night.

And as she placed the food on her tray, she wished that she'd skipped the meal altogether when she heard Daniels call out her name.

 _Great,_ she mentally sighed, picking up her plate and turning around with a fake smile on her face. She saw that they were all sitting at one of the larger tables and Jack was waving over to her.

 _Damn you and your thoughtfulness,_  she grumbled to herself as she headed over to them. She had to dodge the busy table and chairs and she could barely hear herself among all the chatting around her.

Slipping between another pair of chairs, she finally reached the table and greeted them with a "Hey guys," – which she hoped sounded cheery – before taking the only seat which was left available.

And of course, that seat was the one between Daryl and Jack.

Gah.

Her luck  _sucked._

Placing her tray on the table, she mentally winced when her arm accidentally brushed against Daryl's and she glanced over at him, giving him an apologetic smile before quickly looking away once more. It felt awkward and she found herself desperate to say something, so she blurted out the first thing that came to her:

"How'd you like our home so far?" she hated the way her voice sounded. It reminded her of one of those over-the-top nice and chatty girls who could talk for America. And from the way Rick raised his eyebrows, he just have noticed too.

Double  _gah._

Stupid nerves making her say stupid things.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-_

Rick nodded as he chewed and swallowed his food. "It's…impressive." He answered approvingly. He scooped up another spoonful of beans and rice before questioning, "It might be stupid to ask but…how'd you guys come across this place?"

"We were based here." Jack answered for both him and Jacob. "Captain Mayweather runs this joint. Made it what it is."

Rick breathed out a laugh, looking rather sheepish. "This is a lot of names to remember." He said in a tone which suggested that he'd forgotten half of them already.

Jacob also laughed and reached over, patting Rick's back. "Don't worry, man. I barely know anyone's name here either. I just call the chicks 'honey' and the men 'dude'-"

Jack punched his shoulder with an amused face. "Shit, man, at least try and look professional." He told him jokingly. "You're gonna make us look bad." They shared a laugh.

"So, Darcy, what did you do before all this?" Glenn questioned, using his fork to gesturing around them.

She went to frown before realizing that Glenn hadn't been there when Rick had asked the very same question. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him the same damn lie which she gave everyone else when Jacob cut her off.

"She worked as a phone sex operator, huh, Darce?" Jacob told them with a shit eating grin.

For a moment her mouth went dry, her heart skipped a beat and she panicked. How the  _fuck_  did Jacob know? Had Jasmine told him? Was he freakin' psychic? But then he winked in her direction and a weird sensation ran through her when her heartbeat returned to normal.

Crisis averted. He was only teasing.

_Thank fuck for that._

Next to her, Jack snorted in his seat. "Yeah, she spent her evenings talking to horny men. Made a pretty penny too." He said, going along with the joke.

Jacob overly nodded, pointing his fork in her direction. "It's why her and Jack are always at it. She's a kinky one. Y'all know what them slutty phone operators are like-"

Everyone took it as a joke, and Glenn's face was freakin' hilarious, Darcy had to admit, but there was one person on the table who didn't take the joke very lightly.

Daryl.

"Ain't a slut jus' 'cause they need to make a livin'," Daryl growled at him, his accent thicker. "Ain't different from any other job. Or maybe y'all too dumb to realize the  _difference?_ " he spat before he seemed to freeze, and it was like he suddenly realized what he'd just done because his express changed to something painful before he pushed himself away from the table and stood up, making a bee line for the exit.

Their table was surrounded with awkward silence and Darcy couldn't help but wonder what made Daryl angry like that. She doubted that it was because Jacob joked about her being a 'slut'; she doubted that he'd done it to defend her. Daryl had been there when Rick asked what Darcy did for a living and Darcy told them both that she worked at a call centre. So Daryl knew that Jacob had been joking.

Wait…or had Daryl stormed off before Rick had a chance to ask?  _Geez, this guy likes to make an exit._ It was possible that he'd already left when Rick had asked before, which meant that maybe Daryl didn't know that Jacob was only fooling around.

So did that mean he  _did_  get angry and defended her? Or maybe he felt the need to defend someone else? Maybe his Mom had run a phone sex line? Or maybe a sister? Hell, maybe even a girlfriend.

She got lost in her thoughts as they all talked about why Daryl reacted the way he did, and Tyreese went after him before Jacob told Glenn that he was only joking. She just couldn't help but wonder if  _her_  Daryl would have reacted the same way. Would he have defended her like that?

 _Hell-to-the-yes_  he would have, she knew.

She felt the urge to go outside, where Daryl and Tyreese stood, and talk to Daryl about his past. Maybe ask him questions. She wanted to know why it had been such a sore subject for him.

But she decided to leave it, knowing that if he'd just done it because he was in a mood and wanted a reason to snap at someone – hey, male PMS existed, she knew – then she'd sound like a crazy person if she tried to make something out of nothing.

Still...his arms sure did look sexy as he walked away.

_Oh yes sir-ry._

After they finished eating, Darcy headed back to her room. Jack had stopped her and whispered in her ear, asking her if she wanted to spend the night with him in a tone of voice which let her know that if she accepted, they wouldn't be doing any sleeping.

So much to his disappointment, she declined. She still felt guilty about thinking of another man while his fingers pleasured her – she couldn't trust that she'd end up doing the same while they had sex.

 _Slut_. She told herself, knowing she deserved it. Her ex always had said that something was wrong with her. Looks like he'd been right all along.

She headed into her small sleeping quarters and closed the door behind her. It wasn't too bad; it was bigger than most of the rooms since it was for families who slept on-site with their loved one. She only had the room because she had a roommate. If it was just her, she'd have been stuck in a room that was hardly even considered a room – it was more like a cupboard.

"Hey, sweetie." Her roommate called out from her room, voice muffled slightly from the door which separated them.

"Hey, Mom." Darcy called backed. "I'll speak to you in the morning, yeah? I'm goin'a bed. Love you!" She called out quickly before her Mom could ramble on about how happy she was that she was safe.

She quickly slid into her room before removing her clothes – leaving her in her underwear – and climbing onto the bed. She didn't bother getting under the covers – just laid face down on top of them.

"When did everything get so damn complicated?" she huffed to herself, voice muffled as she thought about her situation with Daniels. He'd want answers, she knew, but she wasn't sure she was ready to give them yet.

' _You see, Jack, that Daryl guy reminds me of this guy I kinda used to love. I never met him but we phone sexed. A lot. And yeah…I loved him but never told him and then the world ended before I got to meet him, and his name was Daryl so I'm kinda frustrated at the moment since Rick has a Daryl on his team and it keeps reminding me of my Daryl, you see? Oh, by the way, the other night when you were rubbing my clit and making me cum, I thought of the times me and Daryl would phone sex and he'd make me orgasm so hard I thought I was flying.'_

She bit at her cheek. Somehow, she didn't think that would go down too well.

Releasing a low moaning into her pillow, she deflated into the bed and tried to push all thoughts from her mind. All she wanted right now was to sleep.

_On their way out of town, they stopped at a gas station. It was a low-price one which was practically abandoned and no one really used it, much less knew it existed, which is why it was one of Jasmine's favourite places to go._

_Darcy paced outside of the car, phone held up to her ear as she attempted to reach Daryl. Sadly, the call didn't connect and she sighed heavily, disappointment filling her heart once again._

_And the suddenly, the phone rang in her hand._

_Daryl._

_Her heart jumped with joy and it barely had the chance to chime once more before she answered it._

" _Ya didn't answer ya phone. Tried callin' ya a second ago." Was his greeting to her, sounding worried and out of breath._

_She choked out a small laugh. He was okay! "Uh, yeah, probably cause I was trying to call you."_

" _Oh." That didn't seem to offer him much comfort. "Look, Darcy, ya need to get somewhere safe. The worlds gone fuckin' crazy."_

_The panic in his voice only made her panic worse. "I know," she told him, glancing around her to make sure nothing was sneaking up behind her. "I-I saw it." Her throat tightened._

" _Shit, you're okay, ain'tcha? Didn't getcha self bit?" his voice was full of worry. "Tell me you're alright, Darce."_

_She nodded even though he couldn't see. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him. "W-what about you?"_

"' _M fine."_

" _Good." She breathed, glancing around and looking into the shop window where Jasmine stood, talking with the owner. Darcy rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to be makin' conversation, Mom." She mumbled under her breath._

" _Huh?" Daryl questioned, confused as fuck._

_She mentally face-palmed. "My Mom's paying for gas. I'm waiting outside." She offered as a weak explanation, hoping that she didn't sound completely bonkers._

" _Are ya fuckin' stupid? Standin' outside on ya own? Fuck, Darcy." His voice was angry now. "Ya try'na get yourself killed?"_

_She suddenly felt like a child being told off. "No, I was just waiting with Alec." She told him, turning around and looking into the back window of their car. Alec had been bitten while they were loading the car. The mark was on his hand but seemed to affect his whole body. Looking down at herself, she almost threw up at the blood which coated her shirt from the infected person they had to kill in order to get it to let go of Alec. "He's bit. I didn't want to stay in the car with him," most because he was honestly scaring her with his groans of pain – they reminded her too much of the infected people. "But I can't just leave him-"_

" _Fuck Alec,"_   _he spat. "If he's been bit, he's dead anyways."_   _She opened her mouth to tell him that he was being harsh but he continued, cutting her off. "Look, ain't got a whole lotta time."_

_She frowned, wondering what he meant. "Is your battery running out?" she guessed._

_He ignored her. "Jus' listen to me. I want'cha to come meet me." It sounded like he was running now._

_Her eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. "W-what?" she choked out._

" _In Atlanta - there's an evac. Me n' Merle are goin'. Want'cha to meet us there, a'ight? I'ma keep you safe."_

_It occurred to her in that moment just how serious this outbreak was. Evac's? The abandoned houses that they'd passed? Abandoned streets? How the fuck had it gone from a few infected people to towns being raided and left behind within just a few hours?_

" _But ya gotta stay away from cities. Try'n take the back-roads." He was shouting now, sounding like he was in trouble. "Make sure ya take supplies, and Darce, ya gotta-" silence._

_Confused and scared, she glanced down at her phone and saw the 'No signal' sign blinking at her. "What?" she whispered in confusion, glancing up at the lit-up signs which sat above the gas station. The electricity couldn't have gone down or the lights would have turned off…right?_

_Unless they had a generator, she supposed._

_Gulping, she saw her Mom walking out of the shop and heading towards her._

" _You alright, sweetie?" Jasmine questioned her worriedly._

_Darcy nodded before snapping out of whatever fear-trance she was in. "Mom, I know where we've gotta go."_

_Jasmine looked hopeful and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"_

" _We've gotta get to Atlanta."_


	5. Pfft, men.

Daryl was fuckin'  _pissed._

T'fuck that blonde asshole think he was, sayin' shit like that? Didn't he have any kinda respect? Don't matta whether he was jokin' about or not; a man shouldn't speak about a woman like that, and that Daniels guy was a fuckin'  _pussy_  for not standin' up for his girl.

Although the rant in his head made total sense, Daryl knew that it wasn't the real reason he was pissed. Sure, he didn't like it when guys spoke to girls like shit but it weren't none of his business and he couldn't give a crap. They were all friends in there and it wasn't his job to say somethin' in her defense.  _Nuh-uh._

His  _real_ problem was that Jacob guy had pretty match called  _his_  Darcy a slut, the one who still appeared in his dreams and affected him to this very day. She was hauntin' him like a spirit who wasn't ready to cross over yet.

He could tell from the looks on their faces that it was only a joke an' they were only tryin'a tease Glenn but he weren't only angry at Jacob, he was also angry at himself for bein' hopeful. Hopeful that maybe he'd found her. But naw – it was only a joke.

"Fuck." He breathed out, his back restin' against the buildin' as he stood outside, tryin' to convince himself that goin' back in there and puncin' Jacob in the head was a bad idea.

Slippin' his hand into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out the items he needed before glancin' down at his palm and rubbin' his thumb over 'em softly.

A silver bracelet with lucky charms sat on top of a business card – Darcy's business card. It was tattered and torn in places with a bloody thumb print and blood splatters coverin' it. It looked like shit compared to what it looked like when he first got it but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

Merle would prolly smack him around the head but…Daryl kept 'em both 'cause they reminded him of his Darcy and havin' 'em in his pocket was like havin' a bit of her everywhere he went.

He rubbed his thumb over the charm bracelet one last time 'fore he heard someone step outside next to him. He cursed under his breath while tryin' to slide 'em back into his pants pocket.

"Hey, Daryl, you alright, man?" Tyreese walked over to him, his expression concerned. "We're worried about you in there. Not like you to explode like that."

Daryl just shrugged, thankful that Tyreese either didn't seem him putting the items away, or he did and just didn't bother questioning him about it. "Jus'…don't like bein' away from the group, ya know? Leavin' 'em defenceless like that with the Gov still out there." He wasn't exactly lying.

Tyreese nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, man, but remember - Karen, Bob and Hershel are lookin' after the place. They won't let anything happen. And it's only for one night. Everything'll be fine, man." He assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

Daryl gave him a jerky nod in return.

The next morning Darcy woke up with her mouth wide open and  _extremely_ dry because of it. She smacked her lips together and licked them, trying to return the moisture as she moaned lazily, not ready to get up and face the world.

Well, more like face Jack.

She briefly wondered if she would be able to stay in bed for the day. Or at least for a few more hours until the prison group was gone. Then all she would have to worry about was facing Daniels and that wouldn't be as much as a big deal with Daryl gone – the reminder of her past which was casing her problems.

But she knew she couldn't. She had to take watch on top of the infirmary with Chase and she couldn't miss the opportunity for anything.

See, civilians like Darcy weren't really allowed to do the soldiers job unless they had a particular skill which would benefit them. They were supposed to cook, clean and do other boring chores while the soldiers kept them safe.

Darcy had lasted about a week before she'd had enough and decided that she didn't want to spend however long she had left to live – these days, you didn't know if it was a day, a week, or a month – doing boring ass chores.

And she'd  _begged_  Daniels to teach her; to give her a chance at being more than just a pair of hands. It took a while but he accepted and he spent his free time training her to defend herself, to fire a weapon and the best way to use a knife. He trained her to be the best she could be; to strengthen her weaknesses and encourage her strengths. He trained her to become a soldier. It only pushed them closer together and Darcy realized that it was only a matter of time before they ended up in bed together, really.

Even though that was almost a year ago now(or maybe even  _over_  a year ago, she didn't have a calendar) she still wasn't where she wanted to be. Slowly over time, she was trying to prove herself to the other soldiers that she was capable of doings the things they did.

It was only two months ago that they started letting her out on runs and that was  _only_  if Daniels was there to watch over her. He knew what she was capable of and that she was even better than a few soldiers he knew but the others still had yet to see it. Captain Mayweather wasn't exactly happy about letting a civilian(let alone a  _girl_ ) out on the field but he owed Daniels a favour and Daniels called him up on it.

Guilt filled her heart; she owed so much to Daniels. If it wasn't for him, her and her Mom wouldn't be alive and she'd still be scrubbing the floors of the cafeteria. Not only did he save her life, he also gave her the opportunity to be more than she could ever have dreamed of.

Maybe that was part of the reason why she started sleeping with him; she felt like she owed him. That and he was  _very_  well built and attractive. Yet somehow, despite how perfect he seemed to be (like every girl in the base seemed to think so), she couldn't seem to feel anything more for him than friendship and lust.

"Darcy, c'mon! It's time to wake up!" Jasmine sing-songed like Darcy's personal alarm clock. Even with the end of the world, some things never changed.

"I'm up!" Darcy called in reply, her voice filled with sleep as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her hair felt heavy on her head, letting her know just how tangled and messy she'd managed to make it in her sleep. It was a talent, she swore.

Eventually, and reluctantly, she managed to pull herself from the comfort and warmth of her bed before lazily getting herself dressed after a wash using a bucket of water and a cloth. Her choice of clothing was the same as most days; black combat pants with a leather thigh holster for her knife; a rather tight, green, short-sleeved shirt which she tucked into her pants and an over-sized camouflaged patterned jacket. It was too big for her and she had to roll up the sleeves so she could actually use her hands but she loved it, and more importantly, she loved what it stood for.

Jack had given it to her after he'd declared her training complete. He'd told her that there was nothing more he could do and the rest was up to her now; she had to earn the respect of the other soldiers, and the Captain, and move herself up in the ranks but in his eyes, she was already at his level.

It was a sweet moment and she couldn't help but think that if she'd been in love with him, it would have been that moment when she'd told him so.

Once her hair was tamed(braided and resting against the front of her right shoulder) and she looked more human and less like the walking dead which roamed the streets, she stalked out of her room and into the lounge where she found Jasmine who was getting ready for her daily tasks(tidying the kitchen). She placed a quick kiss on her cheek before heading out of their shared accommodation and towards another stepping stone in the career(if she can even consider it that).

As she made her way towards the infirmary, she found herself nervous with butterflies fluttering against the walls of her belly. With everything going on, she'd barely had time to think about her duties.

She'd taken watch before but that was more about keeping Daniels or Jacob company than anything. This time, it was  _her_  duty. If something messed up, it would be on  _her_. The thought made her anxious and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

And worst of all? She wouldn't have Daniels or Jacob there to help her through it. For the first time, she was on her own.  _Well_ , not on her  _own_ because Chase was going to be there with her but she wouldn't have her friends there to support her like they'd been doing all along.

As she passed the cafeteria, she noticed Rick and Glenn standing outside the entrance chatting away to Daryl. She tried to ignore the way his bed hair made her insides clench(because  _damn_ , it was hot) and gave them a smile as she passed, briefly wondering where there other man was. Tyreese, was it?

She wasn't planning on stopping and talking to them but Rick returned her smile when he saw her and placed a hand out in front of her, giving her a small, "Hey, Darcy?" it wasn't a greeting so much; it sounded more like a question.

"What's up?" she questioned, stopping and hoping that whatever he needed wasn't going to take too long because she really needed to get to her post.

Ha –  _her post_.

Her stomach clenched in both fear and excitement.

"We wanted to talk to Daniels about those supplies," his smile was apologetic, as if he thought it was rude calling her over and taking time out of her day to ask her about Jack's whereabouts. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Uh…" She bit her lip for a moment. He'd be awake, she knew; he'd always been an early riser and it wasn't uncommon for him to be awake before anyone else. The man looked after the place better than the Captain did – it was almost laughable. But she wasn't sure about his schedule. She knew that she was taking watch instead of Jacob(he was the main reason as to  _why_  she was allowed to do it).

And usually Daniels took watch with Jacob but instead, Chase was covering for him, so she could only assume that they were doing something together. And when Jacob wasn't taking watch, he was usually playing around with the vehicles(she swore that man had a fetish for his cars). Only problem was, outsiders weren't allowed near the military vehicles for obvious reasons.

She didn't have enough time to go and get him so that was out of the question but the reception was only a few feet away and while she stupidly left her radio in her room, she would be able to find one there. Which meant that this was probably a good thing since she would have needed to get a replacement anyway.

"Follow me." She told him after she'd gathered her thoughts. She wasn't lying when she said the reception was only a few feet away; it was opposite the cafeteria so they didn't have far to walk. She pushed the double doors open and walked over to Jabby who greeted her with a warm, father-y smile.

"Hey, Jabby, got a radio I can borrow?" she questioned, getting right to the point because time was running out and she really didn't want to be late for her watch.

"S-sure, honey." He told her. "Give me a sec." he headed towards the back room, making Darcy cringe at the silence which followed.

After a few seconds, she spoke without turning to Rick. "Jack's probably fiddling about with the vehicles." She told him, trying to make conversation so things weren't awkward. "Boys and their toys, huh?" she joked weakly.

"Yeah." Rick chuckled, resting his hip against the counter. "I hope we're not keeping you? I really appreciate this." He waved his hand, gesturing around the room.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind. I've got 'bout five minute before I need to be on watch." She couldn't control the way her smile widened and her eyes twinkled as she said it. It felt good and she wished she could say it again, and again…and again until it lost it's novelty.

Jabby chose than moment to make his way back into the room. "Here we are." He said, heading over to them and passing her the radio. "Forget yours?" he guessed almost teasingly.

She gave him a sheepish half-smile. "Maybe." She admitted, lifting the radio up to her mouth and pressing the button. "JD come in. It's DK, over."

A moment passed before his voice appeared. " _JD here. Sup, babe? Over."_

She rolled her eyes at the pet name; only he would use it over the radio. "Rick needs to talk to you. He's at the front desk." She replied before adding, "Over." She hated doing it; it was so damn cheesy but when they were connected to everyone else's radio, they had no choice. If they didn't, the Captain would whoop their asses.

Silence and then: " _I'm on my way now; over."_

She didn't reply, only turned around and gave Rick a small smile. "There you go." She clipped the radio into the back of her pants.

"Thank you." Rick told her gratefully.

"No problem." She assured him before heading towards the exit. She gave Glenn and Daryl a little smile, which Glenn returned while Daryl just rolled his eyes.

The word  _rude_  floated in her head but she didn't let his behaviour bother her; today was too big of a day to let the little things ruin it.

The rifle felt heavy in her hands; heavier than she remembered it being. Then again, the last time she handled one was with Daniels and they'd been lying down in a field, camouflaged as she attempted to hit the tin cans lined up on an old fence.

This was different because she had to hold the rifle and the longer she held it, the sorer it made her arms. She didn't complain though, knowing that Chase could spread the word around and she'd forever be teased for being  _such a girl._

Instead she gritted her teeth through it and tried to rest most of the weight onto the ledge while she peered through the scope every few moments, briefly sharing small talk with Chase every once in a while.

On the building next to theirs sat two other riflemen. One she knew as Jared, someone she respected and had spoken to multiple times while the other she'd only really heard of – James. From what she knew, he was an okay guy who had a bit of a temper and got off on killing the Walkers a bit too much.

After two hours passed, she couldn't help but wonder  _why_  she'd been looking forward to this duty. Her shoulder and arms hurt; she was bored as hell; and she was hungry, having forgotten to get breakfast in her haste to get to the rooftops.

Her companions seemed to be having fun though; they'd found an old baseball and were throwing it between the buildings at each other, rifles forgotten.

"Children." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.  _Pfft; men. They were so damn immature-_

Chase heard her and laughed, giving her a pat on the back before throwing the ball over to Jared. "You want a go, Darce?" he offered her.

She brightened up with a grin, placing her rifle against the wall. "Hell yes."

She found it hard to catch her breath as she leaned against Chase, who was coughing along with his own laughter. Her stomach hurt and she was seriously worried that she was going to piss her pants as she tried to calm herself but continued to fail.

Her giggles were uncontrollable and she squeezed her legs together as if it would help with the pressure her laughter was putting on her bladder. "O-oh-oh- _oh m-my god!"_ she gasped out desperately.

On the opposite rooftop, Jared continued to rub his head where the baseball had hit while James chuckled huskily at the situation.

Eventually the laughter died down but her grinned stayed, and not only because of the hilarious situation(Chase throwing the baseball while Jared wasn't concentrating and it ended up bouncing off his head) but because she felt like she belonged with them as they all took the piss out of Jared and he grumbled with a small, amused smile.

"I see you guys are busy up there!" Daniels' voice appeared from the ground below, making them jump. Darcy bit her lip guiltily as she peered over the edge of the building and gave him a small wave. He smiled and shook his head in amusement.

That was when she noticed Rick's group standing behind him, packing bags into their vehicle.

Huh. They must be going back to the prison.

"Always, boss!" Chase called back with a grin. It was a nickname of sorts; Daniels wasn't a higher rank than any of them but he did more work than the actual 'boss' himself(Mayweather) so most of the men referred to him as such.

After a brief chuckle at his team, Daniels shouted back up: "Rick and his group are heading back. What's the road like?"

Darcy took it upon herself to peek through the scope of her rifle, checking the landscape for any signs of the Walking dead. Of course she couldn't see all the way to the prison but the road was long and straight, letting her see about(what she guessed was) five-ten minutes down the road.

When she saw that it was all clear, she turned to Chase and gave him a nod.

Chase nodded back before relaying the news to Daniels: "All clear, man."

Daniels didn't reply; only gave them a small salute before heading towards Rick and his group, who were still packing items into the car, and repeating the message to them.

Darcy lent against the wall as she watched the prison group. It only took them a few more moments of packing before they were finished. Darcy seemed to take charge after that; walking towards his bike and hopping on, he turned back to give Rick some kind of whistle before waving and then his bike came to life as one of the men at the front gate pulled it open, allowing him to pass.

Rick only nodded back at Daryl before he, Glenn, and Tyreese climbed into the car.

Darcy watched as Daryl drove ahead without them, making her realize what he'd signalled to Rick; he was gonna make sure it was clear by going a head of them.

She couldn't help but admire his bravery. He may have been causing her problems but she couldn't deny that he was one hell of a man.

"Stop staring," Chase told her teasingly as he placed one foot onto the wall and looked through his rifle scope. "Daniels might be jealous."

She rolled her eyes and glanced down away, trying to hide the small blush she felt as she mumbled to him. "Shut up."

_The car was silent._

_Silent tears rolled down Jasmines cheeks, mixing with the fresh blood which had splattered on her face; blood which belonged to Alec._

_Darcy, too, was crying but more for her Mother's lost than anything. Truthfully, she'd never really got along with Alec. He always seemed so controlling and manipulating in a way that wasn't noticeable and was easily argued on his part if brought up._

_So no, she didn't care much for him but she knew that Jasmine did and she hated knowing that her Mother was in pain, and there wasn't anything she could do about it._

_After a hour of sniffles, Jasmine finally spoke up:_

" _Baby, take my bracelet off, will you?"_

_Darcy looked at her confused but was too emotionally exhausted to argue. She reached across and fiddled with Jasmine's right wrist, where her silver good-luck charm bracelet dangled._

_Once it was free, Darcy held it in the palm of her hand and smiled weakly as she ran a finger along the chain. She knew how much Jasmine loved this piece of jewellery, having been her own Mother's and passed on when she'd died._

" _I want you to put it on." Jasmine told her, not even taking a moment to glance away from the road. Her voice was numb, making Darcy gulp and mentally question whether or not Jasmine was in the right mind to be giving her such a gift._

" _But Mom-" she went to argue, only to be cut off._

" _Please don't argue with me, baby," her words were firm, leaving no room for argument. "I want you to put it on so it can keep you safe."_

_She opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't a protection bracelet; it was a lucky one but she figured that they could be seen as the same thing so she wrapped it around her wrist before clumsily trying to lock the ends together._

" _Thank you." Was the last thing Jasmine said until they reached the evac zone._

It wasn't until a month later that they heard from the prison group again.

She'd been on watch, something which had become routine to her thanks to Jared and Chase's good word, when a car headed down the road towards them.

"Jack, we got company." Darcy told him, one eye closed as the other peered down the scope on her rifle.

"Who is it?" Daniels questioned, walking over to the wall where she stood and picking up a pair of binoculars.

"Not sure." She replied. At the moment they were only a small, moving object and she couldn't see who the occupiers were. "They don't look dangerous." She pointed out, seeing that it was them and them alone; they could easily be taken down.

"Still, I'll let Chase know." He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out his radio. "CJ come in. It's JD, over."

" _CJ, here. What's up, boss?"_ Today was Chase's turn to watch over the front gates while Daniels and Darcy were look-outs on the infirmary.

"Ready yourself. We've got company, over."

There was a pause before: " _Thanks for the warning. Over."_

Darcy squinted as the car got closer to them and she could just about see the figures inside of it. "Three males…and one female, I think." She mumbled, trying to make out there faces but the angle wasn't right.

"They looked armed?"

"No." Darcy assured him, not seeing any weapons near them. "Not that I can see, anyway."

"Alright. I'll let Mayweather know and then we'll-"

"Wait," she cut him off, her heart jumping in her chest for god knows what reason. "Is that a crossbow?" she questioned herself as they became more visible. "I think…I think it's Daryl."

Daniels frowned, a look which seemed to be constantly on his features lately. "From the prison?"

"Uh huh."

Grabbing his rifle, he pushed himself away from the wall and headed towards the hatch. "Best go and see what they want."

She turned her gaze away from the scope and bit at her cheek as she watched him leave, feeling jealous that he got to go and she didn't; she wanted to know the reason behind their unexpected visit. She couldn't help being so damn noisy – it was her Mom's fault.

"Go." Jacob's voice appeared from the building next to her, his tone amused. "I'll cover you. First sign of trouble though, I want you back up here, alright?"

She grinned and blew him a kiss before rushing over to the hatch. "Thank you!"


	6. Battle and losses

"We need y'all help!" Daryl's thick southern drawl was heard as Darcy made her way over to them. Daryl and his group's back was to them as they spoke with Daniels, who was looking at them with a concerned expression.

"What's going on?" he questioned as Darcy reached them.

Daryl glanced over at her for a moment and gave her a quick nod in greeting before turning back to Daniels. "Some kinda sickness…it's killed a few'a our people. We need meds, and  _fast_. Ya got any?"

"Please." A lady added, one Darcy didn't recognize but couldn't help but admire; she looked like a total badass as she stood with one fingerless gloved hand on her hip and a sword dangling by her leg.

The man Darcy knew as Tyreese was with them but his expression was lost; dazed, as if he'd just lost someone he'd cared about, and from what Darcy understood of the situation, it very well could have been that case.

Next to Tyreese stood another man, one she hadn't spoken to but if she remembered correctly, Glenn told her that his name was  _Bob._

Daniels eyed them for a moment before nodding. "Usually I'd need to ask the Captain but…I'm guessin' this is somethin' that can't wait."

"It ain't." Daryl confirmed.

"Alright," Daniels turned to Darcy, his once sparkling eyes tired and pained due to a lost which happened two weeks ago; his little brother. "Darce, I want you to take Daryl and one'a his men with you; grab whatever you need."

She raised her eyebrows at that; the Captain  _really_ wouldn't be happy letting outsiders into their supply but she didn't argue, just nodded along as he continued.

"I'm gonna bring a car around," he said to Daryl. "We'll do whatever we can to help you."

"Thank you." The man called Bob told him with a small smile. "You people…you're very kind. That's hard to come across."

Daniels forced a smile before turning to Daryl. "If you can't control this thing…you're gonna need to consider evacuating your people."

Daryl gave him a curt nod. "We know."

"You got the cars to get everyone outta there?"

Daryl squinted against the sun as he nodded once more. "Yeah…got a big ass school bus. Used it to bring the Woodbury lot to the prison."

Satisfied with the answer, Jack nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

The storage room was like a big warehouse, stacked up with shelves and boxes. Most of the items were already there before the end of the world and some of them had been collected over time.

"You keep lookin' over your shoulder." Daryl observed as he, and the girl who Darcy found out was called Michonne, walked through the shelves.

"Yeah…" she replied as they reached the area they needed and slipped between a row of shelves before gesturing in front of her where the medical items sat. She didn't help them pack; didn't have a clue what they needed or what they were looking for. "We're not supposed to be down here. Mayweather would kick our ass if he found out."

"Your boss strict?" he questioned, his tone of voice letting her know that he didn't really want to talk but he also didn't want to deal with the awkward silence if they didn't.

"You could say that." She half-snorted, watching as they searched the labels and placed some bottles back on the shelf while others they placed in their bag. "You…you lose a lot of people?" she questioned quietly.

Michonne spoke up, answering the question for her, her tone of voice soft and sad. "Only a few so far but there's a whole cell block of sick people who're worried they're gonna suffer the same fate."

Darcy didn't know how to reply to that, so she remained quiet as she watched them pack what they needed.

When they were finished, she sneaked them back outside where Daniels sat ready in a vehicle, talking to Bob who stood outside next to it. Tyreese was in the other car, looking out the front window with a distant expression.

Darcy helped them pack the items into their car before she headed over to Daniels, who started the engine when he saw Daryl and Michonne climb into their vehicle.

"You going with?" she questioned, giving Bob a small smile as he walked passed her and over to his groups car.

"Yeah." Daniels replied quietly, one hand on the steering wheel. "Can't just sit here knowing innocent people are dying and I can help."

She wanted to say that, really, he couldn't help because he wasn't a doctor and all he'd be doing over there was waiting around while (hopefully) they were cured but she didn't say so. She knew he wasn't doing this because of helping them; he was doing it because he needed the distraction.

"I'll come with you." She blurted out before she could stop herself. She couldn't let him do this on his own. He'd recently lost his little brother when Jake had decided he'd had enough staying inside of the barracks and he climbed over the south wall. All they found of him was his clothes which were torn and blood by the local river after a day of searching.

"Me too." Jacob's voice appeared next to them, a weapons bag hanging over his shoulder as he approached them. "I figured that you two were heading out; thought we'd need these." He passed the back to Daniels who took it with a thankful smile before placing it into the back seat.

"Thanks, guys," he told them quietly. "I mean it."

"Don't worry about it, man," Jacob told him. "We're friends; it's what we do."

Darcy nodded in agreement before nudging Jacob with her shoulder. "Shotgun!" she called, making her way over to the passenger seat. Daniels laughed weakly while Jacob groaned.

"You're such a damn child," he mumbled, reluctantly opening the door behind Daniels.

When they arrived at the prison, it was dark; the moon high in the sky, and using the headlights of the car, they could see that at some point, all hell had broken loose.

One of the gates had been trampled down and random Walkers littered the yard, all of them heading towards the same destination. A few of them had been taken down but it seemed that whoever did it had given up and made a run for it.

"Should we get out there?" Jacob questioned from the backseat, an arm resting on the back of Darcy and Jack's seat as he peered between them and stared out the windscreen at the stragglers. "Kill 'em?"

Daniels shook his head, hands on the steering wheel as he followed the vehicle in front. "Not yet. If they need us to take 'em down, we will."

Darcy couldn't help but feel relieved as Daniels turned down Jacobs idea. She didn't quite fancy running around in the pitch black taking down Walkers. The thought alone made her cringe, knowing how easy it would be to get caught off guard.

As they approached the second gate, it was pulled open by a panting Rick who looked like he'd definitely seen better days. The car in front parked, and Daniels did the same. They climbed out with their weapons ready and joined the others just in time to hear Tyreese question Rick:

"Sasha? How's Sasha?"

Rick shook his head, his hair wet with sweat as it clung to his forehead. "I don't know. Sorry."

"We got the meds," Daryl told him, giving an approving glance over to their recent allies. "Th'hell happened while we were gone, Rick?" he questioned, glancing around at the destruction and dead Walker bodies which littered the floor.

"Fence fell," Rick told him, although it was fairly obvious. "We're alright, for now." He gestured to the bag which was resting on Daryl's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get those inside."

Darcy didn't follow the others into the cell block. She felt bad but she couldn't deal with sick people. Snot, vomit, coughing…anything of the sort made her feel ill herself and the last thing they needed was her throwing up while they were trying to treat their sick.

So she hung back and killed random Walkers through the fencing, something she'd seen the others do. Except last time she'd seen them do it, it hadn't been the fence which cut them off from the courtyard; it had been the fence which protected them from the outside but with part of it now broken, Walkers were quickly making the most of the situation.

And the last thing she knew they needed right now was for the second fence to break under the pressure; it was now their only line of defence.

She must have been out there for an hour when Rick appeared with Daniels and Jacob, letting her know that the sick had been treated and should make a full recovery. The news brightened her and she gave him a smile which he returned, although his was much more strained.

Then he led them to a cell block and told them to rest; it was late and they would need their energy for tomorrow. She was confused at first but Daniels later told her that he'd offered to help them fix the fence and take down the Walkers.

Sleep wasn't easy. Daniels had been having nightmares since Jake's death and it often kept her up. She'd been his rock since it happened and had even started sharing a bed with him again, something she'd stop doing when she met Daryl and all her feelings resurfaced.

Daniels needed it though, so she'd do it for him. If not as a lover, then as a friend.

_"Do not panic. Do not shove. Everybody will be saved. Evacuation in process. Do not panic." A female, almost robotic sounding, voice rang out, barely audible over the noise of people screaming and crying._

_"Where do we go?" Jasmine shouted to Darcy as someone roughly pushed her. "Hey!" she called to them only to be ignored; they were long gone, lost among the ridiculous amount of people._

_"I don't know!" Darcy called back, standing on her tip-toes and trying to see into the crowd. There was so many people; hundreds, maybe even thousands. She could feel her heart clench in her chest, knowing that the chance of her finding Daryl among it all was extremely slim._

_"I don't know." She repeated quietly, swallowing back her tears._

_The next day_

"What the hell is going on?!" Daniels shouted loudly over the sound of gunfire.

"I don't know!" Jacobs called back, machine gun ready as they made their way towards all the noise.

Darcy's heart pounded in her chest; they'd been in the process of moving parts to the front of the prison, in an attempt of helping to fix up the fallen fence, and reinforce the ones barely standing when suddenly a loud explosion erupted along with gunfire.

One thing was for certain though; they were under attack.

Typical really; it just had to happen when their numbers were limited due to the illness and the prison was at it's weakest. Rick and his group certainly had shitty luck.

They made it to the others just in time to see the prison group scattered; the enemies had made it through the fences and were in the process of open firing on everyone in sight.

"Jesus Christ," she croaked out; just when she thought she'd seen everything, something always manages to surprise her. It was like a damn warzone; blood and body parts littered the floors and walls. Concrete flew across the air as it was blown from the building…by a freakin' tank!

What the  _hell_  was going on?

Daniels reacted on instinct and ran to help the prison group fight while Darcy watched on with her mouth hanging open. This whole situation was crazy. People were dying all over the place and she realized in that moment that even though Walkers had taken over the world, people were indeed still the worst kind of monster.

The sound of gunfire next to her shook her out of her thoughts and she glanced at Jacob, the cause of the noise. He was looking glancing between her and his target, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he shouted over the noise.

She barely had time to nod before a bullet was sent there way, the sound whizzing past her ear and brushing against her hair. She couldn't stop the scream as she automatically ducked behind the closest object.

Jacob's hands were on her arms as he ducked with her and checked her over. "Jesus, Darcy, are you hit?"

She shook him off, trying to pull herself together.  _Stop it,_ she scolded,  _You're gonna get you and Jacob killed if you keep acting this way._ That was all she seemed to need to convince herself and she tried her hardest to remember every damn detail and word of Daniels' training as she knelt up with her gun raised, peaking over the wooden object they were using as cover.

It didn't take long to realize the severity of the situation. "We're gonna lose." She breathed, ducking down with her back against the wood. She swallowed before turning her head towards Jacob. "We need to leave. Nothings gonna save this place. Even if we can take them out, we still need to deal with the Walkers and the prison-" she glanced at the building and what was left of it, thanks to the tank. "-isn't gonna offer much protection."

"Alright," he agreed, gripping her shoulder. "Let's go." He pulled them both up before they sprinted across the yard, guns ready in case of danger.

As they ran, she tried to spot Daniels or any of the others but all she could see was Walkers. Fear gripped her, making her skin prick; What if he'd been overwhelmed? What if he was dead? The same fate could have fallen for the prison group as far as she knew, making her release a unsteady breath.

Shit, how had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

A cry came from Jacob as a Walker grabbed him, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Darcy immediately stopped. They were just outside of the prison where the Walkers weren't as many but were still enough to be a serious threat. When she heard his cry, she automatically went to help him but he stopped her, his voice strained as he fought off the Walker which now laid on top of him.

"Behind you, Darcy!"

She turned quickly, her hand going to her holster which carried her knife. She swiftly removed the weapon and plunged it into the eye of the female Walker which was seconds away from taking a chunk out of her neck. Darcy twisted the handle, out of anger more than anything, before removing the knife and letting the Walker fall to the floor.

Stragglers around them quickly took notice of their presence and were headed towards them instead of the burning prison.

"Shit." Darcy hissed, heading over to Jacob and killing the Walker which laid on top of him. "C'mon, we got to go!" she grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him to his feet with strength she didn't know she had.

After an hour of running, they eventually came to a stop, both out of breath and trying to accept that they were in the middle of nowhere, alone, with their closest friend possibly dead.

Darcy leaned her back against the closest tree while she sucked in deep breaths and blinked against the tears which were threatening to spill.

Glancing over, she saw Jacob resting his right forearm against the bark of the tree next to her, looking in much worse shape than she was despite him being a lot more fitter than her.

"Jacob," she panted out, leaning her hands onto her knees and eyeing him with worry. "Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to respond to her, and when he did, the pain in his voice was very hard to miss. "Yeah, Darce." the breath he inhaled after he spoke was a ragged, harsh one which sounded very painful. "But...but you need to go on without me."

Her eyebrows creased together and she quickly shook her head. "No. No way in hell." was her automatic response. She was no longer panting heavily now but she still felt like she needed to breath through her mouth instead of her nose. "Why would you even say that?"

He pulled himself away from the tree and turned to her, agony on his features. "'Cause I'm bit, Darce."

Those four words sent a ice cold chill down her spin. "W-what? H-how?" she stammered out. Shock hit her first, soon followed by fear; fear for her friend and what he would become, and soon behind it was grief and an overwhelming sadness.

It wasn't fair.

"When that Walker took me down." he admitted weakly, clutching his left hand to his side where a small stain of blood was showing. "It's only a damn scratch. Was hoping I'd get away with it though. S'why I didn't wanna say anything..." despite the fact that they had stopped running, he was breathing a hell of a lot harder.

A fucking scratch.

A  _fucking_  scratch?

It seemed so silly yet completely terrifying at the same time.

"I-I don't-" she tried to choke out.  _I don't know what to do._

She wished Daniels was here. Or Chase. Hell, she'd be happy with Daryl if it meant she didn't have to deal with this on her own.

Would she have to shoot Jacob in the head?  _Could_  she do it, if it came to it? She already knew the answer.

_I can't kill my friend. I can't deal with this situation. I just want to go home; not be stuck out in the middle of nowhere._

And that is when it hit her like a bucket of ice.

When Jacob was gone, finally taken away by the fever, she would be all on her own, lost wandering through the woods.

Was she too old to want her Mommy right now?

"It's okay, Darcy," Jacob told her with a strained smile. He stumbled slightly, and Darcy stepped forward to help him but he put a hand up to stop her. "Find the others, yeah? I don't want you wastin' time waitin' here for me to turn."

Her bottom lip trembled and she watched helpless as he collapsed back against the tree and slowly slid down it. "But-" she went to protest only for him to cut her off.

" _Go_. I...I just need to be on my own for this, okay?"

Well, that made her feel a hell of a lot less guilty for leaving him there but she still couldn't seem to make her legs move. "It doesn't feel right." she admitted quietly.

He choked out a laugh. "That's 'cause you're too damn sweet for your own good."

She didn't reply, just continued to stare at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"Go, Darcy.  _That's_  an order."

Darcy fought with herself the entire time as she ran through the woods, legs aching until they finally gave way after half hour.

When her knees touched the leaf covered ground, she repressed a sob. All she wanted to do was turn around and go back for him; to not let him die alone even if it was his wish.

He was her friend, and her heart felt heavy with both sadness and guilt.

Suddenly the hairs of the back of her neck stood up and she was immediately on alert. Rising up quickly, she reached into the back of her pants and pulled out her pistol; she abandoned her machine gun after she'd run out of bullets and the strap kept chafing against her neck as she ran.

With both hands on the gun, she kept it low; pointed to the floor as she tried to stay calm. If she panicked, she was more likely to miss a shot; it was something Daniels told her.

She tried to keep her breathing steady and silent as she listened out for any noises. When she didn't hear anything, she started to wonder if she was just being paranoid.

"Drop it." a harsh voice ordered her from behind.

At first, her heart sunk into her stomach and she thought she was fucked but then she recognised the voice.  _Holy crap,_  she thought to herself, relief filling her body.

_Daryl._


	7. Worm-girl

"Daryl, it's me." Darcy breathed softly as if she didn't want to startle him. "Darcy." she added after a moment.

Daryl faltered slightly. He recognised the voice as Darcy's but this chick didn't really look like Darcy... then again, her back was to him, her hair was down, and her clothes were dirty and torn.

He lowered his crossbow before reaching forward with his right hand and gripping her shoulder, forcing to her face him.

"Well, shit," he exclaimed when he saw her properly. She looked exhausted, as if she'd been running all day (which she probably had been), her hair was a mess of twigs, blood and gore, and her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying. "You look like hell."

A weak laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah, so do you." It was true; his clothes were just as dirty as hers, and he looked just as worn out. She swallowed thickly before questioning. "Are you alone?"

She dreaded the answer.

"Yeah." his answer sounded casual as if it didn't bother him but his eyes told her different. "What 'bout you?" he questioned, glancing around them. He knew he hadn't seen anyone around the area, or any extra pairs of tracks, but he asked just to be sure.

"I'm alone." her breath hitched slightly and she cleared her throat. Now was not the time to get emotional. "I was with J-Jacob."  _Calm girl._  "But-" her throat tightened and she glanced away, feeling tears sting her eyes no matter how hard she tried to push them away. "He's gone now."

The words seemed to echo throughout the trees.

He eyed her, feelin' both uncomfortable and guilty. He didn't know the guy that well but if it wasn't for the prison needing them meds, Jacob was still be alive. "M'sorry." he mumbled to her. "He was a good man."

She nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "He was." she licked her lips, returning her gaze to him. "Did you see anyone else get away?"

His head bobbed once. "Saw Beth runnin' with Daniels. Bus got away too. Can't say who was on it though."

Relief filled her body. Finally some good news.

"Good." she breathed, and then there was a small, awkward silence before she asked. "Where are you heading?"

"Your place. Thought it would be a safe bet." he told her, resting his crossbow on the crook of his arm as he shifted on his feet. "It's where Rick would go."

She was so happy she thought she would cry; if Daryl was going there then she wouldn't have to travel on her own. "Guess I'll hitch along with you, if you don't mind?"

"Ain't no problem." he only shrugged before flicking his head towards the trees. "Best get goin'. Need to find a place before dark."

The silence was too awkward.

They'd managed to find a place for the night; a run-down cabin the size of a large shed which had wood so rotted, she was sure a Walker could have leant on it and it would have fallen over.

Nonetheless, it was their home for the night.

Sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up, she puffed out her cheeks before releasing a slow breath. Daryl was by the window, sitting on a worn, wooden dining chair as he looked out for any Walkers.

Although she doubted that he needed to; the walls were so thin she bet they would be able to hear them approaching.

But she figured that he was doing it because he too was sick of the silence which surrounded them.

She just couldn't think of anything to say to him. Since they'd met, she had personally made it her mission to stay away from him and the memories he gave her, and she had a feeling that he'd also purposely avoided her.

Although she highly doubted it was for the same reason; she probably just annoyed the hell out of him.

A pang shot through her heart at the thought of him not liking her to that extent, though she wasn't really sure why. She didn't like him that way...surely?

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she bit her lip as her gaze washed over him.

He was  _very_ good looking, and rather rugged and dirty; not in a gross way but in a sexy, manly way. It was no secret that she admired his body which was clearly toned from the look of his arms. His personality wasn't the greatest, though.

He was rather moody, hardly seemed to smile, had a hell of an attitude, and was pretty rough around the edges. To some, that might have made him unappealing but Darcy found that she liked his attitude. It made her want to know what made him that way; it made him a mystery and she loved a good mystery.

Okay, so she might have a crush on him, which explained the butterflies in her belly as she gazed at him.

For a moment, she felt guilty, as if she was cheating on Daniels even though they weren't exactly in a relationship. They'd made no promises to each other so surely she wasn't doing anything wrong?

She rolled her eyes at herself; even if Daniels and she had been in a relationship, she was only  _looking_. And there was no harm in looking, right?

"S'quiet." Daryl commented, making her jump at the sudden sound. She'd been so used to the silence that she hadn't expected it.

"Uh, th-that's good." she stuttered before cursing herself. She wasn't a teenager so why the hell did she feel like one? Especially now that they were alone, it only made her more nervous around him.

He made a small sound in the back of his throat before he muttered a "Yeah" and turned back to the window, his thumb going to his mouth where he nibbled on the nail.

After a few more moments, he spoke up again, his gaze not moving from the window. "You should try an' get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch."

She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. As much as she wanted to offer to be the one who took watch while  _he_  slept instead, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea because without realising, her eyes had been drooping and she couldn't risk falling asleep and leaving them exposed.

"Alright. Thanks." she told him before scooting down until her back was resting against the floor. It wasn't comfortable  _at all_  and she knew she was going to wake up with a bad back but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Night."

He responded with a grunt.

A shiver ran through her body and she tried her hardest to ignore it as she snuggled the best she could into her jacket and let her eyes fall shut.

_Darcy and Jasmine held hands as they slowly made their way through the crowd which didn't seem to be getting any thinner. They weren't sure exactly where they were heading but it was the direction of where the robotic voice was coming from and everyone else seemed to be heading the same way._

_It must have taken at least five minutes before they spotted the large, green army tents. There were two of them, one on the right and one on the left. They were huge, around the size of a building with a series of smaller tents connected to the back, breaking off into a maze, which made them look almost like tunnels._

_In the front were two doorways, which reminded Darcy of an airport, and metal fences which separated the two tents, leading towards the entrances._

_Soldiers dressed in uniforms surrounded the crowd, machine guns resting threateningly in their arms. The message was clear; behave or be killed._

" _Is this where we're meeting Daryl?" Jasmine questioned loudly over all the noise._

" _I don't know," Darcy responded, feeling uneasy and frustrated that she and Daryl didn't have a chance to set up a meeting spot. "Maybe he's already in there." she gestured to the tents. It was the only place she could think of._

" _We can try, baby." Jasmine responded, trying to sound encouraging. "C'mon."_

_They headed closer, pushing past groups of people who were crying, cuddling and shaking in pure fear. They were so close to the entrance when suddenly a loud scream pierced through the crowd._

" _She's bit!"_

" _Oh my gosh, they're here!"_

" _Run!"_

" _Get off me! Someone help!"_

" _Move, move, move!"_

_There were so many voices and the two found themselves being pushed and pulled through the crowd. Darcy's cries went unheard as she shouted for people to stop; she needed to get a better grip on her mother's hand before they got separated._

" _Mom!" she screamed, tightening her fingers around Jasmine's hand as more people continued to shove._

" _Darcy, come to me!"_

" _I'm trying!" Darcy called back, attempting to shove the people in front of her out of the way so she could get to her Mom. She still managed to keep her grip on her hand but it was slowly beginning to slip. "Mom!"_

" _Darcy!" she called back. "Darcy, baby!"_

" _Darcy?!" A man's voice called out, one so familiar it made her heart jump._

_With wide eyes, Darcy's head turned and glanced frantically around the crowd. There's was no way she'd just imagined it... "Daryl?! Oh my god, Daryl?"_

" _Darcy, over here!"_

_She tried to follow his voice but suddenly an arm gripped her waist and pulled her back. "No! Get off me! Daryl!" she screamed as loud as she could, tears stinging her eyes as she fought against the arm around her._

_She was so damn close. She couldn't lose him. Not now._

_She knew it was a man holding her from the size of his muscles and the grunting in her ear as he pulled her back. The crowd continued to go wild around her and she realised that in the struggle, she'd let go of her Mom's hand._

" _Get off! Please!" she begged as she was pulled through the crowd. "Daryl!"_

_A hand appeared through the crowd and then her name was called again. She knew it was him and she reached out desperately. Her fingers grazed his but it wasn't enough. "Daryl." she whimpered out._

_He must have somehow sensed it was her because he attempted to close his hand around hers but she was pulled back once more and all he managed to grip was her bracelet, the one her Mom had given her._

_It snapped under the pressure and she was once again pulled away; away from Daryl. She screamed out his name again and watched tearfully as his hand, along with her bracelet, disappeared from sight with one last shout:_

" _I'll find ya, Darcy! I promise, I'll find ya!"_

" _Daryl..."_

"C'mon, girl, I'm right 'ere. What'cha cryin' for?"

Daryl's voice brought her out of her dream, along with the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She shot up, breathing heavily as she tried to gather her bearings.

It was a just a dream, she tried to tell herself, but really it was a memory.

The hand on her shoulder awkwardly moved to her back, where it rubbed lazy circles. From the pressure, she knew he didn't  _want_  to be comforting her but was doing so anyway. "Breathe easy now 'fore ya go an' pass out on me."

She swallowed and squinted her eyes against the sun which shone into the room before doing as she was told. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. After a few moments, she looked over at him.

He was kneeling down next to her, looking exhausted but also concerned and uncomfortable. "You a'ight now? He mumbled to her, pulling his hand away and resting his arm on his knees as he continued to crouch.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Sorry." she croaked out, unable to look him in the eye. Christ, this was embarrassing.

It was then she noticed the jacket which had been laid over her; it was made of black leather with white angel wings on the back. Daryl's jacket.

He must have placed it on her while she slept. She smiled slightly; who knew the bad-ass hunter had such a soft side?

He shrugged after a moment, before patting her shoulder and standing up. "Happens to the best of us." he brushed it off before giving her an almost teasing smile. "Mind you, it ain't usually my name bein' called out." he said it casually as he strolled back over to the window and she just _knew_  he was being a playful fucker.

Her lips parted slightly as she stared at his back.

She didn't bother correcting him and telling him that it was a different Daryl; she didn't want to have to reveal her past, not because she was a secretive person but because she couldn't be bothered to deal with the emotions that came with it.

As she got to her feet, she couldn't help but have her spirits lifted by his almost upbeat mood, and she decided to mess with him because she loved how uncomfortable it made him.

"Oh, I'm sure," she teased, smiling and placing his jacket onto her back before slipping her arms through the holes. "I bet you're more familiar with the ladies  _screaming_  your name, and not while they're sleeping, am I right?"

He snorted in amusement and attempted to send a glare her way. "Stop." he scolded her but from the look in his eye, she could tell how much he was enjoying the banter.

She held up her hands and grinned at him. "I'll behave...for now, anyway."

He shook his head before gesturing to the door. "C'mon. Time we got moving. If we're lucky, we might find somethin' for breakfast." he told her as he took a step towards the exit.

After picking her pistol off the crate she'd placed it on the night before, she double-checked that they had everything before following him out of the door. She wasn't sure whether or not he'd noticed that she still had his jacket, but if he had he didn't say anything.

"Yum. Let me guess; squirrel omelette?" she joked as they headed into the forest once more. There weren't any Walkers around, from what she could see and hear, allowing her to relax slightly.

He replied without looking at her, his eyes searching the surrounding trees and bushes. "Nah. Earth worms make a better omelette than squirrel."

She raised her eyebrows and glanced over at him, trying to work out whether or not he was pulling her leg but he continued to gaze around the forest, not giving her a chance to catch his expression. "You're not being serious, right?" she questioned hesitantly.

And if he was being serious...did that mean they were eating worms for breakfast? The idea made her appetite fade quickly. Ugh.

He finally looked over at her as he stepped over a small, fallen tree branch. "Hell yeah I'm bein' serious. It's got damn good protein which ain't easy to come across nowadays. Mind you, tastes like shit but whose complaining?"

"Me," she dead-panned quickly. " _I'm_  complaining. No way am I eating  _worms_. I grew out of that when I was ten years old."

He opened his mouth to reply but seemed to change his mind on his choice of words, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You ate worms 'til you were  _ten_?" he questioned her, sounding as if he was holding in a laugh. "Shit, your Mom not feed you or somethin'? Had to dig in the backyard for ya dinner?"

" _No!_ My Mom did feed me.  _Ugh_." Very quickly she felt her cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment and she quickly looked away from him. "It was a phase,  _okay?_ " she mumbled. "Shit – just don't tell anyone."

Daniels would  _never_  let her live it down and she imagined that the other soldiers wouldn't either, which was  _not_  something she needed when she was just starting to fit in with them.

The corner of his mouth twitched as if he was suppressing a smile. "T'hell am I gonna tell? Don't think the Walkers care much 'bout your weird-ass eating habits."

" _Oh my god_." she groaned out loud, making him huff a laugh at her. "This is bullying. I  _feel_  bullied." she exclaimed dramatically.

"Whatever ya say, worm-girl."

She pouted. "I'm telling my Mom on you."

He shook his head with a small smile before turning his attention back to the forest.


	8. Fuck

A day later, inside of an abandoned gas station, Darcy could find fuck-all. Everything useful was already gone and she had a feeling that they were pretty much just wasting their time, but Daryl insisted that they checked it out completely because "Ya never know".

Damn handsome redneck.

The same handsome redneck who'd let her keep his jacket because she looked cold, causing her crush on him to grow even more. Did he want to be jumped by her? Because if he carried on, it was certainly heading that way.

After searching another useless shelf filled up with useless items, she huffed and turned her sights on her companion while stuffing her hands into the pockets of his jacket.

It was then she felt something brush against her fingers.

Curiously, she felt the item. It was hard, cold and easily identified as a bracelet or necklace of some kind. She also felt a worn piece of card which sat next to it.

She didn't think as she went to remove the item from its hiding place, and in doing so she removed her gaze from Daryl, who unknown to her had noticed her actions and quickly made his way over to her.

"T'hell you doin'?" he growled, making her jump and quickly remove her hands from the pockets.

She held them up as if telling him that she didn't mean any harm before mentally wincing at how nosey she had been; it wasn't her place to look at his personal shit. Her mother would have smacked her around the head had she seen. "Sorry. I didn't think." she told him weakly.

He shoved his hand into the pocket holding the items and pulled them out. His large hand hid them easily and quickly, he shoved them into his pants pocket. "Don't do a whole lot of that, huh?" he mumbled angrily before turning on his heels and heading out of the building.

He must have realised that the place was a bust and she quickly followed him out, worried that she had pissed him off so much that he was willing to leave her behind.

"Wait up!" she called out as he stomped his way down the abandoned road. He was a lot faster than her and she had to break into a small jog in order to catch up.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have snooped." she tried. "You don't need to be angry. I didn't see anything anyway."

He didn't respond, his eyes remaining on the dusty road ahead.

She bit the corner of her lip and glanced at him every few moments, trying to think of  _anything_  she could say that would make him okay with her again.

And before she could stop herself, she blurted out the one thing she knew would make any guy happy.

"I'll give you a blow job!"

He almost tripped over his feet, and once he'd recovered, he turned to her with a unreadable expression.

Of course she'd meant it as a joke but when the words left her lips, they'd come out completely seriously and she briefly wondered if some part of her had actually wanted to give him head.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes wide as she gazed at him, and him at her.

_Fuckity-fuck. What have I done?_

_You've made things super awkward. Nice one, Darce!_

"I'm only joking." she exclaimed after a moment.  _Liar_ , a small part of her brain whispered to her. "I'm just...not that kind of girl."  _But for you, I could be._

_...Oh shut up, you whore._

When he continued to gaze at her, one eyebrow quirked as if he didn't know what to make of her, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

And then she lifted up her hands and spread out her fingers as if saying ' _surprise!'_. "It was a joke. I make jokes. Yeah, I do that sometimes." okay, now she was rambling and it seriously wasn't doing the situation any good. "I can be pretty funny, too. I mean, obviously not right now because that wasn't funny but my Mom says-"

He snorted. Loudly. And then turned around before continuing his way. "You're fuckin' crazy. C'mon."

She obeyed silently.

They ended up sleeping in an abandoned car on the side of the road that night. They had originally hoped that the vehicle had keys and gas, and actually  _ran_ , so that maybe they would catch a break and could drive back to the Army barracks.

_Nope._

The car was a heap of junk, most likely why it had been abandoned, but it would do for the night. It was better than walking through the darkness, not knowing which directions the Walkers were approaching from.

Darcy curled herself up on the back seat, knees bent slightly so she could fit. She was using both hers and Daryl's jacket as a pillow so she could hopefully avoid a neck cramp in the morning.

Daryl decided to take first watch again and was sitting in the front; legs stretched out in front of him as he sat up against the door and fiddled with a huge hunting knife.

His head was at the same side of the car as hers, feet down the other end, and without meaning to, her gaze kept finding his form. He hadn't seemed to notice though, or maybe he just didn't mention it.

It looked as if he was picking at the dirt under his nails with the nail, making her cringe at the sight. One small slip and he could easily tear the nail free from its bed. The idea alone made her want to back away, squealing like a girl.

He had balls, she guessed (because she liked to consider herself somewhat of a badass yet she'd never play with a knife like that. Nada), and there was that part of her that wanted to know just how big and soft they were...

 _Christ_ , she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes,  _there is something wrong with me. Seriously._

She was meant to be sleeping right now and here she was fantasising about Daryl.  _Again_. There was just something about him that tickled her in all the right places.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes trailed from his muscular arm which was resting along the back of the seat, to the way his long, dirty fingers working the knife smoothly(a strange turn on for her), to his broad shoulders, to his neck which she imagined tasted like salty, manly sweat (erm,  _yum_ ), and finally to his face which held no emotion; just concentration on his task.

Dark bangs hid his eyes from her view, shadowing his face slightly and leaving only his chin and cheeks to her gaze; they were covered in days' worth of stubble, something she hadn't noticed until now. She guessed it was because she'd been with him so she hadn't noticed the change while it was happening.

The stubble made him all the more handsome, if that was even possible.

 _Fuck_ , this wasn't good. She was crushing on him like some teenager who hung posters of their favourite celebrity on their wall and spent every waking moment drooling over any available naked flesh (yay, arm porn!), and cried like a baby when they found a girlfriend, killing the teenager's dream of being with said celebrity (not that she ever did that. Anything her Mom said was a  _lie_ ).

"Ain't gonna sleep with ya damn eyes open," Daryl drawled suddenly, making her jump at the sound. He hadn't even looked over at her, yet somehow he'd known. Was that some special hunting ability? Like Batman had his bat ability after living with bats (she had no idea if that's what happened, she'd just never seen the movies, so she just assumed), and Spiderman came about after being bit by a spider.

Did Daryl have some kind of awareness ability from spending so much time in the woods? She wanted to ask if he'd even been bitten by a wolf, or a creature who always knew of their surroundings but she didn't want to come across as stupid; god knows she'd done enough of  _that_  recently.

Or maybe instead of a wolf, it was one of those Sky Terrier dogs. You know, 'cause of the hair.

She didn't realise that she'd sat there, lost in her thoughts with a 'huh' expression on her face (it totally mirrored J.D from  _Scrubs_  when he went into one of his daydreams) until she spotted Daryl's usual ' _what the hell?'_  look as he gazed at her.

She wondered if that was a common look he gave people, or maybe he just thought she was some kind of freak.  _Could be both_.

Clearing her throat, she tried to act natural as if the last moment hadn't just happened. "Yeah, I, uh, guess I'll just sleep when I'm dead. Heh."

She immediately wanted to face-palm. It sounded so much cooler in her head but when she spoke, she managed to fuck it up by stuttering in that weak tone of voice she had when she got nervous.

 _Gah._ He turned her into such a blabbering mess. She hated it.

His eyebrow quirked and he looked as if he wanted to laugh at her. "A'ight then." he shrugged before concentrating on his nails once more.

" _A'ight then."_  she mimed to herself.

It sounded as if he was chuckling under his breath. "Go to sleep, worm-girl."

"Have you ever eaten a rat?" Darcy questioned curiously.

They were once again travelling through the woods. From what she could tell, Daryl preferred it to travelling through the streets. She knew why; you were less likely to be ambushed, and it was rather peaceful being at one with nature and all that jazz.

"Few times," he replied to her, eyes examining the trees, bushes and ground like it was a second nature to him. "'Fore we found the prison. We were travellin', it was winter, and we took what we could."

"Huh." she spoke thoughtfully. "What about birds? You ever eaten a crow or something?" she found the whole thing rather fascinating. She had no idea how many animals you could actually  _eat_.

He threw her an amused look before turning his attention back to their surroundings. Lord knows what would happen if he wasn't payin' attention; the girl certainly wasn't any damn help. She was too busy bein' curious about every little thing. Kinda cute, when he really thought about it. "An owl. Once."

Her nose scrunched up at that. "Bet that tasted f- _owl_. Ha!" she laughed out loud, a sound which reminded him of that Edna chick out of  _The Simpsons._ "See what I did there?"

Christ, she didn't stop, did she? "Anyone ever tell ya you shouldn't talk?" he questioned.

She frowned, smile disappearing and lips turning downwards. Lord knows why but he immediately wanted it back again, not that he'd ever admit that. He wasn't some damn soft-ass pussy (at least he liked to think so anyways).

"My ex." she eventually answered after a moment of silence, her tone of voice letting him know that it was't pleasant memories.

He could tell that it was a sore subject for her. He hadn't meant anything bad by what he'd said; it was only gonna be a joke. But now that he could see the effect it had on her, he wished he could take it back.

"Well," he started, wondering when the hell he started to care about people's  _feelings_. Or more curiously,  _her_  feelings. He kept his eyes on the trees as he continued. "Ya shouldn't listen to 'em."

She looked over at him with wide eyes, not expecting the words which left his lips. "Oh, I, uh, thanks." she stumbled over her words before a pressure in her bladder made itself known. "I gotta pee."

His head jerked once. "Don't go too far." was his simple reply.

Darcy put her weight on the tree behind her as she attempted to steady herself on her feet. It was awkward, crouching and peeing while attempting to keep the liquid from hitting any clothing or footwear. No matter how many times she'd had to do it, she was never able to master it.

She had nothing to wipe herself with and she groaned inwardly. Refusing to walk around smelling like urine, she decided the most logical thing would be to remove her panties, use them to wipe, and then walk around commando.

Hell, she might even be able to embarrass Daryl with the knowledge which was totally a bonus.

She'd just finished up and was in the process of buckling her belt into place when a rustling noise caused her to freeze. She highly doubted that Daryl was trying to sneak a peek and she quickly turned towards the direction of the sound.

She couldn't see any movement, and the noises stopped, leaving only the sound of wind and her heart pounding in her chest. What the hell had that been? She wasn't sure but there was a feeling of dread in her belly.

Suddenly a hand was covering her mouth and her back was pulled tightly against something hard. She automatically struggled and went to scream when Daryl's voice appeared in her ear, low and quiet.

"Look." he told her, lifting up his spare hand and pointing into the woods.

She had to squint to make it out but once she did, her eyes widened; there was a small group of men trekking through the forest. It was hard to make out how many with the trees in the way but she knew that there was no way her and Daryl could take them on alone.

They were fucked if the group saw them, and she knew she should be worrying about that instead of the feeling of Daryl's body against hers.

_Stupid hormones._

"They're lookin' at the ground. Means they can track." Daryl continued, completely unaware how his proximity was affecting her. "They'll know we were here soon as they see our footprints. We need to run.  _Now_. Can ya do that?"

She was breathing heavily against his hand, the adrenaline in her system starting to kick in. Before the end of the world, she would have stomped her foot and moaned about have to run. She  _hated_  exercise, but now, it was like a second nature to her. Not that she had a choice; you had to get fit or get killed, and she preferred the first option.

Nodding in confirmation, she listened as he counted down from three, giving her a chance to get ready. Once he hit ' _one'_ , he let go of her quickly, grabbed his crossbow (she didn't see where from, he could have placed it on the floor before he grabbed her), and then turned and ran.

She followed quickly, her hands going to her weapons to make sure they still there. Daryl dodged the trees like an expert, probably because of him being a hunter and all, while Darcy had some difficulty; her reflexes weren't as good and she more than once almost found herself face-first into bark.

Daryl was also faster and stayed ahead of her, giving her a perfect view of his ass. She knew she shouldn't look but if she was going to die soon, she was going to live it up while she still could.

"Over there, boys!" A male voice shouted out.

Daryl and Darcy pushed themselves faster and harder but in the end, it was all for nothing because out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of them, causing them to skid to a stop.

Daryl immediately aimed his crossbow at the man who was also armed with a crossbow, which was pointed directly back at them. Darcy pulled out her own weapon and aimed it at him.

"Drop it." Daryl growled at him, taking a protective step in front of Darcy. He knew what guys like him did to girls like her and he wouldn't let it happen under his watch.

"How about you drop it, son." another voice appeared from behind, making the pair spin round with their weapons still raised.

Darcy felt as if her heart was trying to break free from her rib cage but tried her hardest not to let her fear show. In front of them stood three men; the one in front had long, grey hair and from what she could tell, was the oldest of them all.

She swallowed thickly; they were surrounded, out-gunned, and completely screwed.

_Fuck._


	9. Mine

Somehow Daryl and Darcy ended up standing back-to-back, weapons still aiming towards the group of men who surrounded them. There was no way out, that much was obvious, but they weren't planning on giving up easy.

From what Darcy could count, there were six of them, and the grey-haired one was the leader. She wasn't sure what brought her to that conclusion. It could be the way he stood closer then the rest of the men who circled them. Or it could be the way he held himself.

Also, the men seemed to look at him a lot, as if asking for orders or approval. Maybe even permission.

It was silent as they all stared each other down. Darcy's arm was shaking, but not from the strain of holding up her gun; from the fear gripping her gut and running through her veins.

It was obvious from the repulsive looks the men gave her that she was nothing more than a piece of meat to them. She didn't dare to think about what they would do to her if they had the chance.

The man with grey hair was in front of Daryl, out of Darcy's view; she was facing the man with a crossbow who had thick, shaggy black hair and a full brown beard. He was possibly around thirty years old but the facial hair made him look older.

He smiled and licked his lips when her eyes met his, making her swallow the bile which threatened to force it's way out of her throat.

An African American man stood just off to his left side, looking around the same age. He had a gun pointed at her and his gaze wasn't as lustful, but more amused at the image in front of him.

The man standing on the other side to the right, was tall and slim, with a woolly hat and long nose. He looked younger than the other two; almost boyish and less dark.

She couldn't see the others without removing her gaze off of the men in her sights but she could feel their gazes on both her and Daryl.

"What do you want?" she heard Daryl growl behind her.

The man with a crossbow in front of Darcy lifted his eyebrows suggestively, letting her know exactly what he wanted.

She narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to pull the trigger. As much as she wanted to shoot him in the balls, she knew the consequences would leave both her and Daryl dead.

"You ain't got nothin' I want, son," a male voice replied; the leader, Darcy guessed. "Although I can't say the same for my boys."

Daryl stiffened up at that as the rest of the men sniggered.

"It ain't happenin'." Daryl informed firmly.

The leader seemed to ignore him. "Names Joe." there was a moment of silence before 'Joe' sighed. "This is usually where you introduce yourself."

Daryl remained silent.

"All-righty then." Joe continued when it as obvious Daryl wasn't replying. "Guess not. Where you two headin', no-name?"

"None of your beeswax." Daryl retorted.

"Well, ain't you a bundle of sunshine and rainbows." The man commented, his voice sounding amused. "We ain't done nothin' to hurt ya now, have we? Why so hostile?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah 'cause pointin' guns at our heads just screams 'friendly'." Daryl commented harshly.

"Need I remind you that I've lowered my weapon, son, but yours is still pointin' at  _my_  head." now 'Joe' just sounded plain smug.

"Maybe the rest of your boys should follow your example,  _Joe_." Daryl hinted, his tone turning mocking when he said the leaders name.

"If they do, are you gonna lower your weapon too?" Joe questioned him. "And what about the girl? She gonna play nice?"

Darcy knew she should probably speak up around now. She'd be way too quiet in the whole exchange and she really didn't want to look like a weak and fragile girl who couldn't stand up for herself. So when the attention was suddenly onto her, she tried to find  _anything_  she could say that would scream ' _I'm a badass, don't mess with me_ ' but she came up with fuck all.

Why did words always seem to leave when they were needed the most, dammit?

It was okay though because after a moment, Daryl spoke for her, perhaps sensing her loss of voice.

"The girl ain't none'a your concern," his voice was low, and dark, with promises of pain of they chose to ignore his words. "She won't do nothin' 'long as you don't try anythin'. And if ya do, I'll feed ya to the Walkers. Slow and  _Alive_." he let them have a moment for his threat to sink in. "Got it?"

The men sniggered and a few of them let out a ' _Ohh_ ' as if unaffected by his words.

Darcy, however, found her knees shaking at the tone of voice he used. It was gruff, and sexy, and she briefly wondered what it would sound like in her ear as he fucked her from behind. Hard.

_Shit, girl. Priorities – sort them out!_

"Ya sayin' she's yours?" Joe questioned him.

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed which for some reason made Darcy's heart race. "She's mine. Means no one touches her."

"Means ya claimed her," Joe said causing the men around them to huff and moan in disappointment. Joe found it amusing and chuckled slightly as he spoke to his group. "Sorry, boys, rules are rules."

"T'hell you on about?" Daryl asked, confused over this whole 'claimed' bullshit.

"How about we introduce ourselves over a little squirrel?"

Darcy slowly chewed on the meat offered to her. She didn't really like the taste but it was better than an empty stomach, something they'd had for the past day thanks to lack of game.

The men talked amongst themselves, sometimes bringing Daryl into it but the hunter made it obvious he didn't want to know. So far, they hadn't tried to interact with Darcy, something she was thankful for.

She didn't understand why Daryl went along with their offer of food. She guessed they didn't really have any other option since if they'd said 'no', they could have easily ended up dead. So maybe Daryl had only wanted to play it safe.

And while she appreciated it, she still fucking hated the fact that for the time being, they were stuck with the unpredictable group. It made her anxious, and when she was anxious, she couldn't think.

It was late now, the sun had gone down and the moon was in the sky. It would be too late for them to head out on their own so they would have to put up with the group for tonight, and hopefully sneak out before they woke up.

"So," one of Joe's men started, his eyes on Darcy. She felt the gaze and looked up, noting that the one speaking was called 'Len'. His gaze flickered to Daryl, who was sitting to Darcy's right with his arm brushing against hers. "You sure we can't come to some kinda deal over your girl? I got a few things I'd be happy to part with for a night with her."

Darcy's mouth fell open at that; he spoke of her as if she was some kind of object, as if Daryl was her owner and she had no feelings whatsoever. She was going to speak up, having forgot the danger in a moment of anger, when Daryl's hand landing on her leg stopped her. He squeezed her thigh, silently telling her to leave it to him.

"No way in hell." Daryl growled at him.

"You know the rules, Len." Joe interrupted them. "She's claimed. Means until he's finished with her, you can't touch her."

"I know," Len scoffed. "Don't mean I can't try to come to some kind arrangement."

"Ain't happenin'." Daryl reminded him almost possessively.

The African American man spoke up next, a bandanna wrapped around his head. "Hold on a minute," he pointed his finger at Daryl. "How do we know you ain't lying to us, huh? Maybe you're just friends or somethin' and you're tryin' to do her a favour and keep her away from us dangerous men."

A few of the others agreed while some chuckled in amusement at his wording.

Darcy could feel her anxiety spiking. She couldn't help but beat herself up, wondering if they'd never have been in this situation if she hadn't stopped to pee. Now they could both end up dead and it would be her fault.

"He's got a point," Joe agreed, looking thoughtful. "Ya don't really look like you're together." his eyes darkened as he leaned forward, towards the camp fire they'd created in the middle of the forest. "We don't take lyin' too kindly in this group. It's a punishable offence."

"She's mine," Daryl growled at them once more. Darcy could feel the tension rolling off of him and the way his breathing was coming out faster and faster. Oh yeah, he was pissed, and she couldn't help but lean towards him instinctively. "I ain't lyin'!"

"Alright, easy, son," Joe tried to calm him down. "I believe ya. For now. Soon as I suspect otherwise, there's gonna be a problem though, got it?" He didn't give Daryl a chance to reply. "Good. Now, it's getting late and I want some shut-eye. Harley, you're on watch."

"Yes, sir," a forty-year old man with grey hair and an moustache said while the other began to lay down, using their bags as pillows.

Once everyone was laying down except for Daryl and Darcy(and Harley who was taking watch, his back against a tree just outside of their little camp), it finally sunk in for Darcy that escaping this group might not be as easy as slipping away before the sun was up.

Swallowing thickly, she glanced over at Daryl who seemed to be observing Harley from underneath his bangs. To Harley, it probably looked as if Daryl was staring into the fire but Darcy could see the direction of his gaze from her position next to him.

She wanted to talk to him but was worried that the others would hear. An idea occurred to her and she decided to use their 'couple' status to her advantage.

She got as close to him as she could; legs pressing up against each other with her arm sliding between his and his side. It was weird how perfect his arm fit into the crook of hers but she didn't dwell on it.

By now, his body was stiff, probably wondering what the hell she was doing but she didn't let it stop her. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she spoke into his ear, briefly noting how nice his natural scent was mixed with the smell of nature, spice and woods.

"What do we do?" she was impressed with how quiet she spoke; her lips barely even moved. She felt him shiver, most likely because of her warm breath, and she repressed a smile.

"Play along," his spoke just as quietly. "For now."

"Okay," she whispered back before trapping her lip between her teeth for a moment. She had no idea what to do; this situation was completely out of her comfort zone.

He turned his head towards her, their faces so close it made her breath hitch. He must have heard it because the corner of his lips curled slightly. His eyes shifted to Harley before they returned to hers. "Why don't ya get some sleep,  _sweetheart_?"

She breathed a laugh, thankful that they could atleast find something funny about this situation, and also trying to laugh off the way her heart skipped a beat at the nickname. "Whatever you think is best, honey."

"Here." he said before rearranging their bags into makeshift pillows. He then laid down before gesturing for her to do the same.

It was kind of awkward, laying down next to him and not knowing how to act. They were a couple, so did that mean she should cuddle him? Give him a kiss goodnight?

He snorted slightly. "Don't think so hard." he teased her quietly.

She narrowed her eyes slightly before taking his advice and shifting herself onto her side. She placed her head on his shoulder, causing him to freeze out of shock before he quickly caught on and moved his arm out from between them so he could wrap it awkwardly around her shoulders, pulling her close.

She snuggled into his warmth and buried her head into his neck. She wondered how the hell it felt so nature when they hadn't known each other that long, and during that time, they'd barely even spoke until now.

Her mouth brushed against his neck when she spoke again, her voice quiet so the others didn't hear. "Just playing the part, right?" She felt him swallow underneath her lips.

"Right." he breathed back just as quiet. His breathing was slowly getting heavy and she wondered just how far she could push this, and whether she should.

Her attraction to him won out and she just couldn't resist. Bringing her leg up, she slid it onto his and purposely brushed her knee against his crouch. He stiffened noticeably, a small growl making his throat vibrate against her lips as his hand fell to her hip, where he squeeze it roughly.

"Don't think you know what you're getting' yourself into, girl." he drawled to her in a tone which made her lady parts tingle pleasantly.

And it only urged her on even more, any thought of Daniel long gone from her mind. "Oh, I think I do." she breathed back, nudging her knee against the growing budge in his pants.

"Ya like playing with fire?" his hand tightened on her hip once again and he pulled her body closer.

She grinned naughtily and leaned her head back so she could see his face. "Only if that fire is you." she teased before the smile fell from her face.

_"I'd like to get to know you." She told him, once again without thinking. She quickly rushed out her next words, not wanting to give him time to think about what she had just said. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. We can just stay as we are. It was just an idea." She shrugged, trying to act as if it didn't bother her._

_"S'not like tha'." He told her. "Jus'…Don't think you know what'cha gettin' yourself into, sweetheart."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Ya like playin' with fire?"_

_"Only if that fire is you." She retorted with a smile._

What the fuck was going on? What made her say that, words which were only ever meant for her Daryl? And, why  _the fuck_ , was her past Daryl's voice sounding more and more like the Daryl in front of her?

And unknown to her, Daryl had also had the same memory flash before him, he just didn't show it, having gotten used to hiding his emotions over the years. So he just grunted at her before laying his head back against the bag behind him. "Get some sleep, girl."

He almost added  _Darce_  instead of  _girl_  but considering the situation, he thought better of it.

Fuck, he missed her.

And Darcy, of course, missed him too. She laid her head on his shoulder, so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even think about his suddenly change of mind, so similar to her own.

She wondered if there would ever be a time the pain hurt less. She wondered if, really, she was playing three men at once; her Daryl, Daniels, and the Daryl she was cuddling up against. She'd never meant to, it just kind of happened.

Tears stung her eyes as she snuggled closer to the man underneath her. It was no longer to keep up their act, but for comfort she desperately needed right now.

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the situation they were in. She also ignored the nagging feeling in her head and her heart which was trying to tell her something.

She just wasn't sure what exactly.


	10. Payment(Part 1)

"This is bullshit, Daryl." Darcy hissed to her companion under her breath so the group in front of them didn't hear. "Complete, utter,  _bullshit_."

"Think I don't know it?" Daryl growled to her just as quietly. "T'hell ya want me to do 'bout it? Think I'm some kinda miracle worker?"

"Why don't we just make a run for it?" she suggested, her eyes not moving away from the backs of the men leading the way. "They can't see us right now, right? So let's just go already!"

She was frustrated as hell, if that wasn't obvious already. They'd had no choice but to stay with 'The Claimers' over night, thanks to the watchman who kept a close eye on their every movement, and as soon as the sun was up and Daryl mentioned about them leaving, Joe had called him out on it.

He didn't exactly say that if they left, he would kill them, but it was the impression they recived, and from the evil gleam in the rest of the groups eyes, it was obvious that they were all for it. So Daryl shot daggers at them as they packed up their shit and began their trek through the forest.

"You fuckin' stupid, girl? Ain't you seen how they're one member down?" he pointed out to her, anger barely contained. He was pissed, and not just at her constant whining and looking up to him like he was some kinda super hero who was gonna get them outta this situation, but because of the fuckers who weren't gonna let them leave easily. "Guy with the bow, he's in the woods, most likely watching and makin' sure we ain't gonna skip out on 'em."

 _That_  shut her up. No, she hadn't noticed the 'guy with the bow' separate from the group, and the thought unsettled her. Could he have heard the bickering between her and Daryl? Was he watching them right now?

Anxiety squeezed her heart tightly, making it feel like she couldn't breath. She didn't know how the fuck they were going to get out of this situation and she hated how Daryl seemed to be going along with everything like a little puppy. It felt as if she was the only one coming up with ideas on how to escape and he just shot them all down.

She sighed heavily in worry and defeat. Would they ever get home, or were they gonna live out the rest of their days as a fellow 'Claimer'?

As she got lost in her thoughts, she felt a weight on the side of her hip and glanced down at it. A warmth spread through her limbs when she spotted Daryl's finger hooked through one of the belt loops on her jeans, keeping her close to him.

She knew it was just a small action that made them look more of a couple; purely for show, but it didn't stop her from wanting more of it. When she glanced up at him to catch his expression, she couldn't find one which meant she had no idea whether he wanted more of it too.

The rest of the journey was spent mostly in silence, other than the odd joke or laugh from Joe's group. Darcy noticed that they seemed to be heading in a certain direction instead of aimlessly walking through the forest like she first thought.

One of the members (whose name she couldn't remember) kept knelling down, running his fingers over the ground before gesturing to a direction. She didn't need to be a hunter to realise that they were tracking something, or  _someone_.

She knew that Daryl must have noticed it too since he was a lot more observant that she was.

After a few more hours of walking, Joe decided it was time to take a break. A few of the men went for a leak while Darcy continued to stand as close as she could to Daryl. She really didn't want to find herself alone with one of the 'Claimers'.

She watched as Daryl removed his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. He then opened the lid before bringing it to his lips and taking a large gulp.

Which was how she found herself gulping, but for a different reason; as he drank, a small bead of water escaped from the bottle and ran over his chin and down his neck, leaving a trail next to his Adam's apple.

Her eyes followed the movement and she held her breath, wondering if it would be inappropriate to lick it off.

 _Is that even normal, wanting to lick men you barely know?_  She wondered to herself briefly before trying to think of an excuse if she did go through with it.  _I could always tell him that I was thirsty and didn't want to wait for him to finish._

No, she couldn't say that. He'd probably think she was a freak before giving her that look which said  _'I don't know what t'hell is wrong with you, girl, but I'ma leave you to it'_. Basically the Daryl version of _'Smile and wave'_.

Then again, he already thought she was weird. She doubted there was much else she could do at this point which would surprise him.

Great, and there it was. The nagging voice in the back of her head which was challenging her to do it now that she had thought of it. _I dare you,_  it said to her, and she was never one to turn down a dare.

 _Fuck it. They were meant to be a couple anyway_.

So she leaned forward and place her left hand on his chest as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, opened her mouth, and flattened her tongue against the base of his throat.

Dirt, sweat, salt; an surprisingly yummy combination that seemed to travelled from her taste buds straight to the space between her legs. She wanted more. _Much_  more.

Daryl, who had stopped drinking the second her tongue brushed against him, froze completely, water bottle forgotten as he held it up. He didn't know if he wanted to pull her closer or push her way; t'fuck was she up to now with her weird-ass shit? Did she want him to fuck her? 'Cause he would, quite happily, but no way in hell was he doin' it with an audience.

He couldn't help the small grunt which escaped his lips however when her warm tongue finished it's journey, stopping just underneath his chin.

Darcy hummed and took a step back while licking her lips. She could see the look Daryl was giving her and was very pleased with the lust she saw in his eyes.  _Looks like I'm not the only one feelin' all this sexual tension._

The wolf whistles and dirty jokes from the Claimers were forgotten in the background as Daryl went to speak.

"T'hell was tha' for?" he questioned her, voice deep and gruff like the night before.

She just shrugged and smiled at him sweetly. "You dropped some. Can't let water go to waste nowadays, y'know?"

Fuck that shit. He may be a redneck but he weren't that fuckin' stupid. No way in hell was he fallin' for that innocent look in her eye. As much as he wanted to call her out on it, maybe even go straight to the point and ask her  _'You want my cock, girl? 'Cause I'ma give it to ya if ya carry on with this shit.'_ he decided it was better to defuse the situation because now was not the time to drag her off into the woods and have his way with her.

_Shit, how'd it go from her annoyin' the hell outta me, to me feelin' like this?_

He cleared his throat, tryin' to get rid of some of the gruffness. "If Joe spilt some'a his, would'ja of licked that off too?"

 _Wow. Horny to disgusted in less than a second._  She let just how disgusted she felt show on her face, causing her nose to scrunch up, and makin' him snort a laugh.

"Erm, no, that's gross. And wrong." she informed him. "So, so,  _so_  wrong."

His snort turned into a chuckle. He couldn't help himself. It was fun messin' with her, and he could see why she liked doin' it to him so much.

Suddenly Joe's voice spoke up. "C'mon. Enough muckin' around, ladies. Time to move on."

Darcy sighed as Daryl passed her the bottle of water since she hadn't managed to have a drink yet (licking water off of him didn't count) and pulled his backpack on once more.

_On the road again..._

Slowly, shadows of trees stretched along the forest floor as the sun moved along the sky before disappearing from sight completely and leaving darkness in it's wake.

They were forced to spend another night with the Claimers but at least it was in the comfort of a large, hunting cabin that they'd manage to stumble across.

Darcy and Daryl awkwardly stood by the entrance of the livingroom, watching as the Claimers argued over who slept where. Joe quickly announced that he claimed the largest room upstairs while Len claimed the second smallest, leaving one upstairs room available which was quickly snatched up by some guy wearing a bandanna.

The remaining men looked angry but otherwise accepted their sleeping arrangements and began to make themselves comfortable on the couches.

"Guess we're in the kitchen." Daryl mumbled under his breath to Darcy, tryin' to sound disappointed when really, he was far from it; sleeping away from the group in a room with a nice, lovely back exit was a dream come true for them right now.

And hopefully once the men were snoring away, they'd be able to make their escape.

"Actually," Joe interrupted quickly, using a tone of voice Darcy really didn't like. He sounded like he was up to something; like he'd thought of an idea he was really going to enjoy. "I wanted to speak to you two. Alone. If ya'll join me in my room." it wasn't a question, or a suggestion; it was an order.

Daryl and Darcy glanced at each other with matching expressions. It seemed that Daryl had also caught onto Joe's tone of voice and didn't like it either. So she licked her lips nervously as she begged Daryl with her eyes to come up with something.  _Anything_.

"Hey," One of the men – Len, Darcy thinks – called over to them. "You heard the boss. Get goin'." he told them, sounding ready for an argument.

It was then Darcy realised that Joe had already began making his way up the stairs, just assuming the Daryl and Darcy would follow like obedient little pups.

If they weren't surrounded by a group of men who looked ready to jump on them if they said 'no', Darcy would have thrown a fit for the way they were being treated but since they had no choice, she gritted her teeth and grabbed Daryl's hand before tugging him towards the stairs.

 _'What are we going to do?'_  the question was on the tip of her tongue as they slowly made their way up the wooden, creaky steps. Daryl had taken the lead and was walking in front of her, fingers firmly entwined with her own. Behind them, Len was making his way up with his belongings wrapped in his arms. It was then she remembered him 'claiming' one of the upstairs rooms.

Fear made her throat tighten almost painfully. She felt like a caged animal with no escape. And then they reached the upstairs landing and through an open door, saw Joe sitting back comfortably against an old, rocking-style chair.

She wanted to punch the dirty smile off of his face as he looked over at them, eyes lingering on her as he brought a cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"Move." Len ordered roughly behind them, nudging her forward where she almost tripped but Daryl managed to catch her.

"Wanna try that again, pal?" Daryl growled angrily as he held Darcy close and stared down Len.

Len didn't look happy at being called out and immediately squared up to Daryl but Joe's voice quickly interrupted them.

"Len, let it go. Now ain't the time, son."

Len bared his teeth and looked at Daryl with disgust before stepping back and heading towards an closed door.

"C'mon now, ain't got all damn day." Len spoke once again, this time aimed towards Daryl and Darcy.

Daryl inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself, before he took a step forward with his large hand pressed against Darcy's back.

She didn't know why but she really didn't want to enter the room. She knew they had no choice however so she tried to calm her nerves as she pressed herself as close as she could to Daryl.

As soon was they entered the room, they remained by the door, trying to get some comfort in the fact that if they needed to run, they were close to the exit. Not that Daryl was scared of some old guy – he could take him on easy as piss – but he didn't want Darcy getting hurt in the process, especially with all those woman-hungry men downstairs.

Joe chuckled at them. "Close the door behind ya. There ain't no need to be scared now. 'Less ya plan on doin' something stupid."

Since Darcy was closest, she was the one who turned and quietly closed the door. Her throat still felt tight and she was practically shaking with fear but she tried her hardest not to let it show.

"Atta girl." he said, showing his teeth. It made Darcy feel sick and Daryl must not had liked it much either cause the hand on her back pulled her closer to his side.

"Now, I'ma get straight to the point here. No reason to be playin' around, huh? We're all adults in this room." he started, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette before continuing.

"I ain't a fool thinkin' you two wanna be travellin' with us." he stated seriously. "I seen the way ya been lookin'. And I'll admit, it hurts. We took you guys in, fed ya, protected ya while ya slept and this is how ya repay us? With little glances of discomfort and lookin' like ya'd rather be anywhere else in the world?" he shook his head in disappointment.

Worried about the direction of the conversation, Darcy pressed herself closer to Daryl's side so his arm went over her shoulder and hers around his waist; her breasts were pressed into the side of his body and his shoulder brushed against her hair. She knew it didn't make her any safer but it provided the comfort she needed.

"So I've been thinkin'," Joe carried on. "If ya'll wanna leave then you ain't no good to us. Not really. But we're gonna need payment."

Daryl's hold tightened on Darcy. "W'kinda  _payment_?" he spat while Darcy's heart came to a stop in her chest.

They didn't want... _her_ , did they?

Joe's lips curled slightly. "Well, if ya were any one else then we prolly woulda killed ya before runnin' a train on your girl." he admitted honestly. "But...I'm kinda bored with that. Gets old, ya know? I wanna try somethin'  _different_."

At this point, Darcy had no idea what to think. She was terrified. She knew these men were bad, but killing men and then raping their girlfriend repeatedly? They were  _monsters_  and she was terrified to find out what he was wanting to do them.

And Daryl didn't look too happy either. Okay, that was an complete understatement. His fingers were digging into her shoulders so deep she knew there was gonna be bruises, and he was breathing harder than a angry bull.

"You're fuckin' sick," Daryl growled fiercely.

Joe's eyes darkened. "You watch yourself, boy. I'm givin' you an easy out right now, and I'm bein' nice and keepin' it between us. 'Less you want me to get the rest'a my boys involved too?"

Daryl remained quiet but continued to glare daggers at him.

Joe nodded approvingly as he flicked his forgotten butt of an cigarette onto the floor. "So here's my offer. I want a private show, if ya get my drift?" he smirked.

Darcy's lips parted, her heart racing as Daryl questioned:

"T'hell is that supposed to mean?"

Joe clarified. "I wanna watch you...and your girl...get down on dirty on my bed. I wanna see ya undress her, and then her you, and hear you make her scream, hmm? My own little porn show." his grin was as dirty as his words.

By now, Darcy's mind was racing, unable to register the words which had just been spoken. Joe wanted her and Darcy to have sex while he watched...no matter how many times she tried to explain the situation to herself, the seriousness of it, her head wouldn't catch up. She just couldn't understand it, as if she'd just been told a hard math problem she couldn't solve.

"Forget it," Daryl spat at him immediately. "I ain't gonna let her become one'a your sick fantasies. She ain't gonna be  _used_  like tha'!"

"Alright," Joe shrugged as if it was no big deal. He then went to stand, looking awfully cocky. "Guess I'll just go and get my boys. Shame really, 'cause they're gonna do a hell of a lot more damage that you would..."

Daryl was panicking. He couldn't let Joe got get the others. Couldn't stand there and watch as they did god knows what with her;  _to_  her. But could he really have sex with her against her will? Even if she consented to it, it wouldn't be right.

Merle would be able to do this kinda thing no problem...but Daryl? He weren't no Merle.

"Wait." he gritted out as Joe went to take a step forward, and from the smile on Joe's face, it was exactly what he'd been expecting. Daryl ignored it though and turned to Darcy, whose expression was unreadable. "Tell me what to do." he demanded quietly, trying to catch her eyes with his own. "I can't-I don't-"

For Darcy, the answer was pretty simple. She could have sex with Daryl(something she'd wanted since she'd met him) or she could get gang-banged by a bunch of disgusting monsters – to be blunt.

Yeah...she'd rather have Daryl any day. Sure, the situation wasn't ideal and just the idea of Joe watching made her feel vulnerable and violated but it was either have Joe watch, or be forced to sleep with all of them.

She glanced up at Daryl and saw the distress in his features. She almost smiled. He looked lost, like a little boy, and he was looking to her for guidance because they both knew the only way to get out of this situation but he didn't want to do it without her consent.

So she manned up and placed both of her hands on his face as she held his gaze firmly. "It's okay," she whispered to him as confidently as she could. "It's okay, Daryl."

And then she kissed him.


	11. Payment(Part 2)

"He's not there," Darcy breathed against Daryl's still lips. "It's just you and me. He's not there," it was for her sake as much as it was for his.

"Not right," he mumbled back, breath fanning against her mouth and stubble scratching her skin. "Don't wanna hurtchya." He meant mentally more than anythin', 'cause god knows he wouldn't do anythin' to hurt her physically. The idea of doin' somethin' so private in front of Joe was enough to make him wanna throw up so couldn't help but worry about how it was for her.

"You won't," she tried to reassure him. "We have no choice; I  _don't_  blame you,"

He waited a beat, tryin' to let her words sink it. It seemed like she'd accepted it, like she knew there was no other way and it killed him a little inside, knowing that she was just another person he'd let down.

_Naw way_ , he told himself,  _not another person. Not someone as sweet as her._

He couldn't bear watchin' someone else fall victim to the evil in this world and not do everything he could to stop it. She may have given up but he weren't ready to.

But first, he needed to distract Joe and right now, there was only one way to do that.

He closed his eyes and his lips brushed against her soft ones as he spoke. "'M sorry."

And then he grabbed her roughly, one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her mouth firmly onto his while he crouched slightly and wrapped his other arm around her waist, hoisting her up his body so his hips tucked nicely between her legs.

Squealing in shock, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders so she didn't fall. His lips parted, forcing hers to open with them. Christ, he was warm, and wet, and for a moment, she completely forgot about Joe.

...That was until he spoke.

"That's it, boy. Give it to the bitch," the deep, lustful tone in Joe's voice made Darcy want to puke. He was getting off on it and she squeezed her eyes shut, scared of what she might see with them open.

She tried to concentrate on Daryl's kiss, replaying her words from earlier in her head over and over. _He's not there. It's just me and Daryl._

Daryl took one step towards the bed, holding her against him as if she weighed a bag of feathers.

_He's not there._

Daryl's knees found the bottom of the bed before her back met the mattress as he laid her upon it, lips still attached to her own.

_We're all alone. It's just me and Daryl._

He scooted them up the bed until her head found the pillows. The space between her legs cradled him comfortably as he moved his left hand up to her face, where he brushed her hair aside. He then sat up enough for him to remove the bag off of his back and he placed it down the left side of the bed before returning to his position.

_Don't think about Joe. He's not there. It's okay._

Her thoughts weren't helping as much as she liked and she struggled to get aroused, something she knew she wouldn't of had a problem with had they been alone.

And from the lack of hardness poking between her legs, she guessed Daryl was having the same issue.

The hand in her hair moved down her neck in a gentle caress before slithering across her shoulder to her arm. He took the limb away from his shoulders and pressed it against the bed, forcing her hand to hang over the edge as he stroked along her skin until he found her wrist.

His fingers circled it and squeezed tightly. She didn't see it but his eyes opened for a second and peered over to Joe, who was sitting back in the rocking style chair to the right side of the bed with his hand down his trousers, leaving Daryl with no doubt as to what he was doing.

He wanted to vomit and beat the fucker 'til he was dead but knew he needed to keep the act up for now.

On the left side of the bed, where Daryl held Darcy's wrist out of Joe's sight, he guided her fingers to the material of his hunting bag which he'd placed on the floor just within reach.

Darcy froze when she first felt the material. It was a strap and it took a second to realise exactly what it was, and then it occurred to her that Daryl had set this up;  _he has a plan_.

_Oh my god, he has a plan._  Relief flooded through her like water breaking through a dam.  _He's saved us. If I can just grab a weapon..._  This time as they kissed, she meant every damn moment their lips met and parted.  _You're fuckin' amazing, Daryl Dixon._

Glad that she'd caught on, he continued to make out with her to keep Joe happy. The hand which guided hers to the bag returned to her head where he gripped her hair once more while his other – the one Joe could see – rested on her knee before slowly trailing up the outside of her leg.

Darcy was struggling to kiss Daryl while attempting to find an opening to the bag, and Daryl could sense it so decided it was better for her to only concentrate on doing one thing. His lips moved from hers and he used the hand in her hair to pull her head to the side so he could lay a trail of kisses on her throat, followed by a thorough suck.

Darcy bit down hard on her tongue when Daryl turned his attention to her neck. It felt good.  _Real_  good but she refused to show just how much she was enjoying the sensation of his mouth, especially in front of Joe. The thought of the fucker getting off on her noises was like getting ice thrown over her, and she immediately pushed all thoughts of Daryl lips away and forced herself to concentrate on the bag.

Nimble fingers found an opening in the material, causing her heart to jump with joy. Frantically, and as quietly as she could, she searched through the items.

_Tin can._

_Compass?_

_Some kinda necklace or bracelet._

_Clothes._

_More clothes._

_A small piece of paper? Or card? T'fuck he need that for?_  She pushed the thought away and went back to her task; it wasn't anything to do with her what Daryl carried in his bag.

_Something leather._  She wasn't sure what it was exactly. Only that there was something inside it that was hard and it was slim. Her fingers trailed along it until the leather stopped and a cold, worn, handle was in it's place.

_A hunting knife!_

Knowing she'd found her item, she bit her tongue even harder, this time in concentration; she needed to get the blade of the knife out of it's leather sheath before it could be used.

It was a fiddly job; a single pop-type-button was holding it in place and with two hands, she wouldn't of had a problem. But with only one hand, she needed to pop it open while attempting to keep the knife in her grasp. Right now would  _not_  be a good time to drop it.

Suddenly, Joe sighed. "C'mon now. I wanna see a little skin,"

_Asshole. Cocksucker. Dick-face,_ were a few of the colourful words Darcy insulted him with in her mind but otherwise stayed quiet as she finally managed to pop the button open.

Daryl fault back an angry retort. He wanted to tell the perverted man to piss off but he couldn't risk Joe interrupting Darcy, or for that matter, find out what she was up to. So he exhaled in annoyance against her neck as the hand on her hip slid upwards and under her shirt, causing the material to ride up her stomach and show a bit of skin.

_And that's all you're gettin', ya low-life piece'a shit._

The only problem? He could feel the material of her bra against his fingers and it caused his mind to run wild for a moment. He knew for a damn fact that if Joe wasn't in the room, he'd be harder than virgin in a strip club.

Darcy couldn't stop the way her breath hitched in her throat; Daryl's fingers were so close to her breasts and she faltered for a moment, but then she remember the situation and quickly recovered.

By now, she'd managed to get the leather off of the blade which meant there was one last job – get the knife to Daryl without Joe seeing.

Feeling more confident now that she was armed, she didn't even think as she slid the knife along the covers of the bed and over to their bodies. Her hand stopped by their hips and left the knife long enough to tap Daryl twice on the waist through his black, leather body warmer.

His hand then found hers and she guided his to the handle of the knife carefully so he didn't accidentally cut himself on the blade. He wrapped his fingers around the familiar hunting weapon which was about to save his ass once more and finally lifted his head from her neck.

And when he did, she opened her eyes for the first time since they'd started and met his blue ones. They stared at each other for a heartbeat and then she gave him a tiny nod, which he gave back before quickly making his move.

He jumped off of her, ignoring Joe's cry of, "What the fu-" and then quicker than a lion taking down it's prey, he pounced towards the asshole and slit his throat.

Darcy felt absolutely no remorse or regret as she watched Joe's eyes widen, his hands grasping desperately at his throat while blood poured uncontrollably from the wound. He tried to speak, to call out to the others no doubt, as he fell from the chair to the floor but the only noise which escaped him was a wet gargle.

"We need to stab him in the head," Darcy said in a surprisingly calm voice as she climbed off of the bed and stood next to the bag; on the opposite side of the bed to Daryl, who remained in front of Joe, staring at him darkly as Joe slowly choked on his own blood.

"No yet," Daryl replied, flexing his fingers on his blood soaked knife. "He don't deserve no  _mercy_. Wanna see him suffer," he spat.

Darcy understood completely and as much as she wanted Joe to suffer too, she didn't have the stomach to continue to watch. So she turned her attention elsewhere which was when she noticed the items had fallen out of Daryl's bag and onto the floor. She must have done it when searching through it without realising.

So she knelt down and began placing them back into the bag; his clothes, the tinned can with no label, a worn card which looked an awfully lot like-

_Holy shit._

Darcy swears her heart came to a crashing stop in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared down at the pink, ripped, bloodied business card. Or more specifically,  _her_  sex line business card.

Why the hell would Daryl have this? Even if he'd called her in the past, why the hell would he have kept it?

Maybe...maybe he just forgot it was in there?

Maybe it wasn't even his? The bag could have been someone else's at some point – maybe he just didn't empty it out properly.

And then she remembers the feeling of a bracelet in her hand when she searched through the bag which suddenly seems as if it felt all too similar.

She felt dizzy; her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of what this could mean.

Slowly, with the hand not holding the pink card, she brushed a few pieces of his clothes aside and then her throat was tightening when she suspicions were confirmed:

It was  _her_  bracelet.

The one  _her_  Mother gave her.

The one  _her_  Daryl accidentally broke off of her wrist when he attempted to reach for her.

" _Get off! Please!" she begged as she was pulled through the crowd. "Daryl!"_

_A hand appeared through the crowd and then her name was called again. She knew it was him and she reached out desperately. Her fingers grazed his but it wasn't enough. "Daryl." she whimpered out._

_He must have somehow sensed it was her because he attempted to close his hand around hers but she was pulled back once more and all he managed to grip was her bracelet, the one her Mom had given her._

_It snapped under the pressure and she was once again pulled away; away from Daryl. She screamed out his name again and watched tearfully as his hand, along with her bracelet, disappeared from sight with one last shout:_

" _I'll find ya, Darcy! I promise, I'll find ya!"_

" _Daryl..."_

As the memory faded, she still attempted to understand what this meant.

Was Daryl – the prison, crossbow wielding, Daryl –  _her_  Daryl? The one she shared those phone calls with? The one she fell in love with? The one she'd spent months and month searching for, only to realise that he was most likely dead?

Was he  _that_  Daryl?

She couldn't think; could barely form a coherent sentence.

"We're gonna leave him," Daryl said suddenly, making her jump and quickly pack everything back into the bag so he didn't know what she'd found. "We're gonna make a run for it. Out the window. Let the others find him. Hopefully he'll kill a few."

"O-okay." she replied shakily, her fingers numb as she closed his bag and stood up. She couldn't feel her legs; everything felt so...unbelievable. Maybe it was just a dream.

It was then he turned away from Joe, who looked as if he'd finally passed away, and turned his attention to her. His gaze softened as he took in her form, thinking the look on her face was from everything that had just happened. "Ya alright?"

God... he even sounded like Daryl, she realised in that moment. Or maybe it's because she wanted to hear it that way. Words. She couldn't seem to find the right ones so she nodded at him and threw him a quiet, "Yeah."

Shock; she guessed that was what was happening to her right now. It had been a while since she'd experienced it. The last time had been when the end of the world started.

He eyed her for a moment, not looking as if he believed her but chose not to press it; they needed to get the hell out of here before Joe turned, or the others came looking. So he gave Joe's corpse a shift kick and felt better for it before he walked around the bed and over to Darcy who was holding the strap of his bag in her hand.

He took it off of her and flicked his head towards the window, signalling her to follow. She did as she was told without saying a word and it worried him.

Daryl slid the window open and glanced outside. It was pitch black and they were in the middle of the woods but they didn't have any choice; it was run and take the risk or stay here, where their fate was undoubtedly worse than death.

He looked down, trying to find anything that would help aid in their escape but came up with nothing. They'd have to be extra careful. "Gonna have to climb out and drop from the window," he informed her quietly. "Want me to go first? Can catch ya that way,"

She gave him a nod, not once looking in his direction. She had so much to ask him –  _so_  much that she wanted to know but she had to keep it to herself for now especially since she still couldn't be  _entirely_  sure it was  _her Daryl_.

She'd wait until they were safe and go from there. But until then, she knew she couldn't stop how hard her heart was pounding at the thought of finally finding him.


	12. Conflicted

Being with 'The Claimers' had been one of the most terrifying moments of Darcy's life. The first had to be the moment she felt  _her_  Daryl let go of her hand; the second had to be when she found out about the dead rising; the third had to have been when that guy attacked her back when she first met Daniels.

So unless she was forgetting something, being with 'The Claimers' had been the  _fourth_  most terrifying moment of her life, if you wanted to get specific.

Which is why she expected to feel more... _relieved_  when they finally managed to escape the grasp of those sick,  _sick_  men. She expected to feel free, to want to celebrate; to want to dance, laugh and party like there was no tomorrow.

Instead she felt numb.

And it was in no way because she wanted to go back.  _Hell no_  that wasn't the reason. She figured it was a mixture of what Joe wanted her and Daryl to do, and because of what she'd found in Daryl's bag.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure how to describe her feelings –  _numb_ was probably the most accurate but she still couldn't be sure. She just couldn't  _think_. _Couldn't_  made sense of  _anything_.

 _Everything_  was so confusing. Her heart hurt along with her heart which hadn't stopped pounding since they left.

She'd spent so many nights dreaming of him, wanting him,  _longing_  for him. It had hurt and broken her heart until she had no choice but to try and push it all away; there was no point in dwelling on something you could never have.

But now? Now there was a chance he was right in front of her.

Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes which she quickly attempted to rub away with her hand. God, she felt so emotionally drained. She wanted nothing more than to beg him to hold her – to let him know that it was  _her -_ but she knew she couldn't do anything without thinking clearly. What if it wasn't him? That would be embarrassing.

Although she knew the chances of it  _not_  being him were extremely slim.  _As if_  some guy with the same name, same business card and  _same_  bracelet just  _happened_  to exist.

Was she happy to have found him? That  _Daryl_  turned out to be  _her Daryl?_  The answer was pretty damn simple.  _Of-fucking-course she was!_  She wasn't even sure  _why_  the  _hell_  she was asking herself that.

She was just so tired.  _So_  tearful although she wasn't sure why.

Would he be happy to meet her? Did he remember her? He'd never shown a romantic interest in her like he had with phone-sex Darcy. Did he not like the 'real life'  _Darcy?_

The thought of him rejecting her was enough to make her throat tighten painfully. She wouldn't blame him. Her ex's words echoed through her ears – like they had so many times since the break up – reminding her how worthless she was. How no one would want someone as fat and ugly as her.

She wasn't ashamed to admit she really needed her Mom right now. Her cuddles always made everything okay.

The tip of her boot hit something solid, causing her to trip up and land straight onto her knees. Luckily, she managed to catch herself with her hands before her face met the forest floor.

And then she could no longer how it back and a small whimper escaped her lips as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Aw, dammit." Daryl growled before the tip of his boots were in front of her and he was crouching down, hands on her shoulders. "Ya alright, girl? Did ya hurt ya self?"

She shook her head, bringing a hand up to wipe the tear off of her cheek. "I'm okay." she managed to croak.

"Yeah? Well I don't believe ya." he told her bluntly as he pushed her chin up using his knuckles so she wasn't staring at the ground any more. Although they were face-to-face, she continued to avoid his gaze and it was pissin' him off to no end. "What? Won't even look at me now?"

Fuck, not that he could blame her. He practically mauled her back there like some animal. He wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again. And he hated how much that effected him.

She knew what that tone of voice meant – he was blaming himself – and she quickly shook her head. "Not for the reason you think." she told him quietly, eyes staring at the strap of his bag on his shoulder. It was weird not seeing his crossbow there; the poor thing had gotten left back at the cabin. She was sure that they could find one back at the barracks for him though.

Daryl frowned. "T'hells that supposed to mean?"

God. There was so many things she could say to him in reply and each one of them brought more frustrated tears to her eyes.

_Daryl, it's me. Darcy. Do you still remember me? Do you still love me? Did you miss me? Can you forgive me for being with Daniels? I never forgot about you. I love you so much. Just hold me please. I need you so much right now but I don't know if I should tell you._

Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her emotions away. "Nothing." she lied before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes once more. Without meaning to, she looked up at Daryl and met his gaze.

Which only caused more tears to form. He was so damn handsome. So much more than she could have hoped for. If it turned out to be  _him_ , the man from her past who she never forgot about, she would be more than happy.

But she also knew that he was way out of her league. Her bottle lip wobbled and she quickly clamped her teeth down on it.

Daryl was lost. He weren't good with women on the best of days, let alone a cryin' one he was pretty sure he was developin' feelin's for. Her eyes were red, cheeks flushed and bottom lip tremblin' like little ass-kickers did when she cried. He wanted to make it go away; to fix it but he weren't sure how.

There was never any comfort in his family. He had no choice but to man up and deal with the hand given to him. There weren't any tears, or sympathy, or help. So he had no idea how to help her.

He thought back to when he was a kid and his Ma was still alive. She used to give him the best hugs. Made him feel safe and at home. Maybe that's what Darcy needed right now.

So, cautiously, he moved his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her back before pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly like his Ma used to do to him.

Darcy's breath hitched from both the proximity and the attempt to hold back a sob. He was so warm. Smelt so damn good. She couldn't help but cling to him tightly. She also couldn't help but pretend that he knew exactly who she was and there were together. A proper couple. She pretended that the world hadn't ended and that they were on some camping trip in the forest. She pretended that Joe didn't exist and that Daryl held her like this every night.

She wanted to ask him if he really was  _her_  Daryl but now wasn't the right time. The Claimers could already be after them and they really needed to keep moving. She also didn't want to embarrass herself if he wasn't  _her_  Daryl, even if the chance was slim.

She would ask him questions, she decided. Ones that could give her more information about him so she could work out the similarities. Maybe even ask about any ex's he had. As soon as they were no longer in danger anyway.

So Darcy took a deep breath and pulled her head away from his shoulder before giving him a watery smile. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

He stared at her, knowing that she was far from okay but decided to leave it alone for now. They needed to get moving anyway. So he gave her a jerky nod in return before helping her up. "We keep going that way," he pointed in front of them once they were both standing. "Should come across a road. Then we stick to concrete. Won't be able to track us no more."

She sniffled wetly, her nose still feeling snotty from the crying session moments ago. "Sounds like a plan."

Darcy barely managed to pull herself together as they continued on their way. The woods and darkness seemed never ending and every movement or scurry along the leafy ground sent her adrenaline pumping.

She knew it was her bodies way of prepare her for an possible attack, whether it was an Walker or Claimer, but she wished she could stop feeling so on edge. Even Daryl making a sharp movement made her jump.

There was no conversation or words exchanged between them as Daryl concentrated on his mission of getting them out of the trees and impressionable mud. They didn't have much light other than what the moon offered when it's glare wasn't blocked by passing clouds. Which meant seeing was chore on it's own but being a woodsmen, he knew how to rely on his other senses.

Darcy however had no such talent and kept her eyes on Daryl's back(from what she could see of it anyway). She trusted him. Knew he'd hear a Walker approaching or the Claimers sneaking up, but that didn't make trekking through a pitch black, possibly Walker and pervert invested woods any less terrifying.

She made do though and hummed her favourite tunes in her head, trying desperately to keep her mind  _away_  from her thoughts. There was so many of them, circling round and round, confusing and upsetting her-  _Daryl. Claimers. Insecurities. Past abuse resurfacing. Daniels. Anxiety. Heart hurts. Head hurts. Are we gonna get out of here? Will the Claimers find us? Will Daryl like who I am? Will he forgive-_

 _Stop,_  she told herself tiredly, sick of hearing the same thoughts she'd tried hard to keep away.  _Just stop._

And then she was silently humming again, attempting to once more avoid her thoughts.

" _A'ight_ ," Daryl drew out the word, his voice full of approval while speaking quietly as he could.

"What?" Darcy questioned.

"Road." he answered simply as he came to a stop, looked at her and flicked his head over to the space in front of him.

She squinted her eyes but couldn't make out anything other than darkness and trees. Oh well, his word was good enough for her. "That's good." she said, feeling too drained to express exactly how relieved she was to be out of the woods – literally!

His hand found it's way onto arm whether he meant to or not and then he was pulling her past the treeline and onto pavement.

Away from the trees, her sight was  _slightly_ better but it was still dark and hard to see which meant she would still have to rely on Daryl and his hunter senses. No matter – he'd got them this far so she was sure he'd get them where they needed to go.

"This way." he told her, turning them both so they were heading left down the road. He took his hand away from her arm. "Ain't safe yet but they're less likely ta find us now."

She gave a half-assed nod. "Where we heading?" she was pretty sure she knew the answer but thought she'd ask anyway. As much as she didn't really fancy talking, she really didn't want him thinking she was upset with him.

He shrugged one shoulder, the movement barely visible. "Your place still. Just goin' a longer route." he rubbed his hand over his chin. "If we can find a car or somethin', it'd be a whole lot easier."

"'or somethin''? You must have hit your head if you think I'm riding on the back of a bike." she told him firmly with just enough lightness to let him know she was joking with him...well, kinda. She  _really_  didn't want to get on the back of a bike but if it was that or walking, she'd probably pick the bike.

His reply was full of amusement. "You scared of a bike, girly?"

She made a 'pfft' noise, troubled thoughts quickly disappearing as they began their usual banter. "I ain't scared, big boy." she denied. "But there's only two things I ride; men and horses." she smiled almost smugly, proud of thinking that up all on her own but the look Daryl gave her quickly made her regret her words. " _Ohmygosh. Gross._  Not horses in  _that_  way. Je- _sus_. What is wrong with you? Urgh." she ranted with a gag at the end.

He held up his hands as he breathed a laugh. "I ain't said nothin', Darce. Not my fault if  _you_  took it the wrong way." Fuck this girl was fun to wind up. He didn't think he'd had so much find with a member of the opposite sex before.

Well, he had with  _his_  Darcy, he remembers, the thought sendin' a strange, painful feelin' through his heart but he quickly pushed it away. Now wasn't the time.

Darcy could feel her cheeks going red and she suddenly regretted all the times she'd wound him up because he seemed determined to get his revenge on her. "I didn't take it the wrong way; you did!" she argued, feeling her cheeks get redder and redder.

"How?" he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, trying to hide his grin; not that she could see it with such little light anyway. "I ain't said anything." he reminded her.

"No," she agreed, feeling embarrassed, irritated yet happy for the distraction. "But you had that... _look_."

He snorted. "What look?"

"Oh. My. God." she exclaimed. "You're actually going to make me say it, aren't you?"

He didn't reply but she could still hear his breathy chuckle.

She bit her tongue before moving closer to him and lowering her voice. "You totally gave me a ' _Hah, you just said you fuck horses'_ , look." she attempted to do a  _Daryl_  voice but failed badly. "Stop laughing at me!"

He bit the skin on the tip of his thumb in an attempt to hide his laughter. "I ain't laughin' atcha." he tried to reassure her but the chuckle which escaped wasn't convincing anyone.

"Geez, you're mean." she huffed, not really meaning it as she crossed her arms over her chest before her lips broke apart into a wide grin. "For the record, I don't do... _that_  with horses. My Grandaddy owned his own farm and I used to do horse riding whenever I got the chance."

"Ah'know," he told her amusedly, nudging her slightly on the head with his knuckle. "Am jus' messin' with ya, cowgirl."

Grinning, she couldn't help but step closer and wrap her arm around his waist. Butterflies danced in her belly from the contact and they grew even more wild at the thought of Daryl being  _her_ Daryl. They got on so well together; like a match made in heaven and it gave her hope that he might like her too.

"Joe!" Tony shouted up the stairs impatiently. The old fucker had been up their for hours, probably doin' something to the hot piece of ass they'd captured.

The thought made him grin for a moment before he frowned. He'd seen Joe in 'action' and it was no secret their leader was a, ah,  _minute man._  So him being up there for hours with no word didn't make a lick of sense.

Come to think of it, he hadn't heard even a peep from 'em. No heavy breathin, struggling, begs for mercy, screaming... _Fuck._

His boots pounded loudly against the steps as he rushed up them, his gut telling him something was wrong. By the time he'd reached the top of the stairs, his knife was in his grip and then he was barging down Joe's door, weapon raised.

The smell of Walker hit him first and soon followed the cold, dead hands of Joe himself. Well, not exactly  _himself_.

The dead fingers gripped Tony's shoulders and his head stretched forward, mouth opening and closing in a desperate attempt to feed. Tendons, veins and other pieces of flesh were in clear view thanks to the gaping, open, bled out gash in Joe's throat – no doubt what had killed him.

"Goddammit, Joe." Tony growled angrily, holding Joe back as he stared into the empty eyes of his friend.. "Hope the bitch was worth it!" was his parting words before he brought the knife up and forced it through Joe's eye socket. The struggle quickly came to an end as the former Claimer fell onto the floor, completely lifeless.

In one last fit of frustration, Tony delivered a swift kick to Joe's ribs. In all honestly, Tony only felt a small loss for Joe's death. They only had one thing in common – hell they all did, really – the need to survive.

So no, Tony couldn't say he was sad for losing Joe but he was angry because he knew this would be the downfall of their group and in turn, his safe haven. Joe was the one who kept the peace. They knew what he was capable of and none of them wanted to get on his bad side. If it was school, he'd be the bully. If they were a family, he'd be the scary Dad.  _No_   _one_  upset Joe in fear of what he would do.

And now he was gone which left the men uncontrolled like a pack of rouge wolves with no Alpha to answer to.

"Holy shit," Len's voice appeared behind him, sounding amused more than anything else. "What do we have here?"

And so it begins. Tony sighed and turned around to face him, rubbing an hand over his bandanna covered head. "They killed him and from the looks of it, they're  _long_  gone."

"Well then," Len started, running his tongue over his top teeth before grinning. "Guess we've got ourselves a chase."


	13. Questions and answers

"You know," Darcy spoke up suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. The sky was starting to lighten now, signalling that they'd been walking all night which they'd spent mostly in silence; thinking over the events which had occurred and generally just being too tired to speak. "I didn't thank you. For getting us the hell outta there,"

And she was suddenly feeling guilty for it. Here she was wallowing in self-pity because of everything she'd been through, and she didn't even consider Daryl's feelings. She figured that it was high time for her to pull her head out of her ass and think of something other than her own problems.

Daryl, predictably, waved it off. "Didn't do nothin',"

Didn't do anything? Darcy wanted to smack him over the head and shake him until he accepted the damn 'thank you' and acknowledged what an amazing person he was. But she knew him (especially if he really was  _her Daryl_ ) and she knew how much he hated being praised for something.

Stubborn man. And unfortunately for him, Darcy was just as stubborn – if not more so.

"Yes you did," she argued, wondering where the hell the sudden energy was coming from and if she could somehow transfer it to her tired body. Her damn legs must have been sleeping because she couldn't seem to lift them high enough to stop them from dragging against the pavement with every step she took. "You came up with a plan, didn't you? If you didn't place the bag where it was, or tell me to find a knife so you could kill him, we'd still be there. So  _please_  tell me  _how_  you did 'nothin'?"

He scoffed at that, head forward and eyes hiding underneath his bangs. He didn't look at her, not even a glance, but his hand tightened slightly where it held onto the strap of the bag which hung from his shoulder. "Ya forgettin' the bit where I mauled ya damn face off? Hardly call  _that_  savin' ya."

Not to mention he felt like a damn pervert for enjoyin' it. The poor girl was probably scarred for life, but not him. He knew for a fact the next time he had a moment to himself and (hopefully) a bottle of whiskey, he was gonna jack himself off to next week with the memory of her body against his. Only difference bein' that asshole  _Joe_  weren't gonna be there, taintin' it with his presence. Hell naw – it was just gonna be him and Darcy.

Darcy honestly couldn't understand how he was beating himself up over that. It's not like he freakin' raped her or forced it upon her. Hell, it was  _her_  idea to go through with it,  _not his_. But there he was, feeling guilty for whatever reason.

Her heart both broke for him and leapt in joy – it was exactly something she could image  _her Daryl_ doing and it gave her hope that they were indeed the same person.

"Or maybe  _you_  forgot the bit where  _I_  kissed  _you_?" she pointed out to him before letting out a sigh. Boy, he was frustrating but she couldn't help finding it rather endearing. Knowing that this could very easily turn into a childish argument of  _'You saved us', 'no, I didn't', 'yes, you did', 'no, I didn't',_  she decided to joke: "Guess I should be apologizing to you anyway. Poor guy. Probably gonna have nightmares 'bout kissing me, huh?"

He still didn't look at her but his hair moved slightly as his eyebrows were pulled into a frown. "T'hells that supposed to mean? Any guy'd be lucky ta kiss ya."

_That_  wasn't the response she'd expected. Her heart fluttered and her palms started to sweat. Did he mean that or was he just being nice? Christ, she really was crushing on him and harder than she'd thought she'd been.

"Um," she swallowed in an attempt to re-moisturise her dry mouth. "I don't know what to say," she said honestly. No guy had ever said something so nice to her before, not even Daniels.

Well, Daniels  _had_  but it'd been during sex and she knew just how smooth guys were when they wanted to bed a girl, or were in the process of bedding one. Hell her ex used to even be sweet when he wanted to get into her pants. So, yeah, she only ever had someone say something like that to her when they wanted to get in her bed but no one ever said anything  _nice_  just for the sake of it.

_Her Daryl_  had, she reminded herself, although she couldn't be sure whether it was lust induced or not since the majority of their phone calls had phone sex involved.

Jeez, she really didn't realise just how long it all felt until now. It was like a whole different lifetime.

Daryl just shrugged in response. "Don't gotta say nothin',"

Darcy nibbled on the corner of her lip, desperately wanting to kiss him in that moment but knowing she couldn't until she knew exactly which Daryl it was. While she would be disappointed if he turned out _not_  to be  _her Daryl_ , she knew it wouldn't make her romantic interest in him go away – which was there more than likely because of how much he reminded her of  _her Daryl_.

So she figured it was a good time as any to ask him a few questions that might reveal whether or not it was  _her_  Daryl. There had been no sign of the Claimers since they'd started walking and they'd taken a lot of different turns since they'd got on the road, making it near impossible for them to turn up now.

"You know," she started, picking her words carefully. A bird tweeted suddenly from the surrounding forest and began to sing as the sky grew brighter. "You're real sweet and  _incredibly_ good looking," she ignored him when he scoffed at her. "I just find it surprising that you're single," she mentioned as casually as she could, (although her heart was beating wildly in her chest). This was it – hopefully, anyway – the moment she found out whether it was  _her Daryl_  or not. If she played her cards right.

Daryl finally glanced over at her, his cheeks looking a bit more red than usual even with the  _'Are you being serious?'_  look on his features. "Walkers don't exactly make it easy to find a date, ya know," a thought popped into his mind and he had to push down the strange burst of jealous it sent through him. "Unless you're you, 'course,"

Taken back by the change of direction, she questioned curiously: "What'd you mean?"

"You and Daniels," he answered, wondering why he felt the urge to punch the guy in the face. "He's pretty sweet on ya,"

Darcy gulped, suddenly feeling guilty. She never liked cheaters and she suddenly felt like one. She'd kissed Daryl; sure, they'd been forced to do it but she'd  _enjoyed_ it and wouldn't mind doing it again. Hell, she'd  _considered_  doing it again without any regard to Daniels' feelings. She was a bad person. A  _very_ bad person. Daniels didn't deserve to be treated this way, even if she didn't love him. "Me and Daniels..." she trailed off slightly, wondering if she really should be saying what she was about to say, even if it was the truth. "It's not serious. It's just..."

"Sex," Daryl offered her bluntly, hating the way he felt so angry at the idea of Daniels' hands on her like that. Daryl had no claim on the girl, he shouldn't feel this way. Although... from what Darcy just said, it didn't look like Daniels had a claim on her either. A primal instinct in him wanted to grab her and fuck her 'til she was Daryl's and Daryl's only but he pushed it down, not wanting to scare the poor girl.

Darcy half nodded. She honestly hoped that opening up with her romantic life would encourage Daryl to do the same. "And comfort. And... he saved my life,"

Daryl really didn't like the sound of that. "T'hell is that supposed to mean? He saved you and made ya repay him with sex?" his voice was angry, his lips pulled back into a snarl. He suddenly had a very different opinion of the man. "Shit, Darce, you don't own him anythin'. Ain't owe nobody  _that_ ,"

Darcy couldn't help it – she almost melted at the way he sounded so protective of her and found herself wanting to jump him –  _again_. "Daryl, it's okay, it's not like that," she tried reassuring him. "It was a mutual thing. He didn't, like, bribe me or something,"

He looked relieved to hear that and gave her a single nod. "Good 'cause I'd beat his ass,"

She felt flattered and gave him a small smile. "Really?"

He half shrugged. "Yeah. You and your group's done a lot for us," he peeked a look at her. "Means ya family now,"

"Huh." she wasn't sure what to make of that. While the idea of being part of their family warmed her heart, she couldn't help but think, "Does that mean I want to bang my brother?" the idea made her cringe and it wasn't until Daryl snorted loudly that she realised she'd said it out loud.

" _Good lord_ , ya like sayin' what ya think, huh?" His voice was amused as his lips twitched at her. "Which 'brother' ya talkin' about anyway?" he was curious and he could feel his dick getting excited at the idea it being him.

She nudged him with her elbow, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn. "You must be real stupid to not figure it out by now."

"What?" he questioned in almost disbelief. While he had a feeling it had just been him – her licking water off his neck kinda gave it away – he wasn't sure whether it was just flirty banter or something more. "Ya serious? Ya sweet on me?"

"Maybe," she bit her lip for a moment. "I'll tell ya but first, I want you to answer me somethin',"

He looked unsure but responded with "A'ight." anyway.

"Was there someone special?" and there it was; the question she'd been building up to. "Before all this 'end of the world' crap?"

Daryl considered her question, even if it was completely random. He wasn't sure  _why_  she wanted to know and if he was honest, answerin' it made him feel kinda uncomfortable. He hadn't told anyone 'bout  _his Darcy_ , mostly 'cause her memory was a painful one and he didn't wanna risk ballin' in front of anyone. Could he tell her about his Darcy? He weren't sure he was ready to talk about her.

Then again, would he ever be? He doubted the pain would ever go away and truthfully, he'd never actually dealt with her...disappearance. He didn't know whether she was alive or dead; how did someone move on from that? He weren't sure. Maybe it was time he let her go.

Still unsure whether to mention the girl of his past, he decided to go with a quiet: "No-one worth mentionin'." even though he didn't mean it, he still felt like he was betraying  _his_ Darcy by saying it.  _Sorry, know it ain't true._

"Oh." Darcy replied, unable to keep the sadness from creeping into her voice. His answer could mean two things. One – it wasn't  _her Daryl_  and the bracelet and business card were just a freak coincidence, or two – it was  _her Daryl_  and she'd never meant anything;  _she wasn't worth mentioning_. Either one did something funny to her heart and she found herself rubbing her chest as if it would somehow ease the pain.

Where did she go from here? She found herself wondering while Daryl glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering why the change of mood.

"Didn't think girls liked hearin' 'bout past relationships anyhow," he mentioned, sounding confused. How'd he upset her? He hadn't meant to – couldn't see how what he said mattered to her none either. Christ women were confusin'.

She forced a laugh, trying to make herself sound happier. "It's nothing. I'm fine. See?" she threw him a grin before turning her attention back to the road. Darcy knew she couldn't just leave it there. She  _had_  to know if it was him. His answer had only made her more curious. "So, uh, what did you do before all this?"

_Her Daryl_  had been working as a mechanic. Oh how she remembered  _that_ conversation.

_"What you wearin'?"_

_He huffed a laugh. "Did'ja really jus' ask me tha'?"_ _he sounded amused, probably thinking that it was a line that they only used in the movies n' shit._

_She couldn't help but laugh with him. "Uh, yeah," Carefully, she shimmied out of her track-suit bottoms. "You said you were fired, right? You still wearin' your work clothes?" she almost moaned at the idea. "I_ _love_ _a man in uniform," Especially a uniform that got dirty, like someone who worked in construction._

_"Didn't 'ave time ta get changed,"_ _He admitted._

_She hummed happily at his reply. "What type of uniform you got?" absently, her fingers pushed up her shirt and tickled gently along her stomach._

" _Overalls. I'ma mechanic downtown,"_

_Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she sighed, picturing the scene perfectly in her mind. "I'd come to visit you at work, wanting to bring you your lunch 'cause you forgot it." She purred._

_In her ear, she could hear rustling and the sound of a zip. "Yeah?"_

_"Mm'hmm," she hummed again, her eyes falling shut and her hand moving upwards, under her shirt to her breasts where she lightly caressed them through her bra. "Just our luck; no one else is there n' I need to fuck you 'cause you look so fucking sexy dressed like that."_

_He blew out a shaky breath._ _"Wha' you wearin'?"_

Shaking her head, she pulled herself out the memory before her panties (well,  _pants_ , since she was still going commando) got any wetter. She knew exactly what happened next and every dirty thing he'd whispered in her ear but she figured now wasn't the time.

Daryl glanced over at her. "What'd you think I did?" he asked her, curious as to what her answer would be.

"Hmm," she gave him a once over, trying to look thoughtful. She should have been a damn actress. "I could picture you in overalls. Dirty ones. Maybe... working in a garage?"

He gave her a single, jerky nod. "Good guess. I was a mechanic,"

Her heart didn't know if it should miss a beat or break into two. It  _had_  to be him, didn't it? But did that mean she meant nothing to him? Fuck. Her emotions were all over the place, not knowing whether make her feel happy or sad.

"Do you have any siblings?" she questioned before she realised the words had left her mouth. She knew  _her Daryl_  had a brother. She couldn't remember his name though. Maybe she would if Daryl mentioned it.

"One," he told her. "Brother. Called Merle,"

Darcy frowned at that. While she couldn't remember what  _her Daryl's_ brother had been called, the name Merle stuck out to her for a whole different reason. "Merle..." she rolled the word around, hoping it would come back to her. And then it did. " _Merle_." she said in recognition.

Daryl glanced over at her and spotted the look on her face. "Yeah, Merle. What's that look for?" she had a small smile on her face and it made him curious.

Realising what she was doing, she shook her head. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've heard that name."

"Ya know a Merle?" Daryl questioned almost sounding amused at the idea. He didn't know many people who named their kid  _Merle_.

"Well, not me exactly." Darcy told him, the smile turning into a frown. "It's a long story."

Daryl shrugged. "We got time." he pointed out truthfully. They had a hell of a walk ahead of them still so they might as well as waste time.

"Okay," Darcy took a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out where it start. She wasn't lying when she said it was a  _long story._  "Before we were at the barracks, it was just me and my Mom on the road. Alone." she started. "One day, we got corner by a group of Walkers while trying to find some supplies and that's where Daniels and Jacob came in," she smiled sadly at the thought of her lost friend Jacob. It felt like a lifetime ago while in reality, he had only been dead a few days and she suddenly felt guilty for not thinking about him much, even if she had been busy trying to stay alive.

She pushed the thought away and continued her story. "Anyway, we ended up joining 'em. Few months later, me and my Mom went on a run with Daniels and some guy called Bill." Darcy frowned, remembering very clearly what happened next. "Mom got separated from us; herd of Walkers came outta nowhere. I thought she was dead. I was  _so_  sure she was dead." she remembered the tears she cried, how Daniels had been there for her. She remembered how much sex they had because Darcy needed the distraction. She remembered wondering what the hell she was going to do without her Mom.

Darcy took a deep breath and glanced at Daryl. She smiled slightly when she saw a look of empathy on his face. "I was devastated. My Mom's been there for me throughout everything. Hell, she taught me everything I knew but...she never taught me how to live without her. I was just... lost. Defeated."

"I'm sorry," Daryl told her quietly, softly and sincerely.

Darcy shook her head and gave him a huge grin. "Don't be. We ended up finding her around a month later." she laughed slightly, remembering that feeling of  _relief_  she'd felt. The feeling of _home_. The feeling of  _hope_. "I mean, when we found her it wasn't under the best circumstances." the frown was back.

"What happened?" Daryl questioned curiously.

"Remember when we first met and Daniels told you how many people he'd killed and he told you that the reason was because they were hurting someone he cared about?"

"Yeah, I remember." Daryl responded.

"Well, we were on another run in this town which was right next to some forest and we heard this screaming. Crying," Darcy shuddered. The sound of her Mom would forever haunt her. "I can't explain it but...I just  _knew_. I  _knew_  it was her even though I thought she was dead up until then. And I was right."

Darcy took a deep breath. "We ran towards the sound and there was these two guys trying to... you know." she hated the word  _rape_. When she saw Daryl's eyes darken, she knew that he knew what she meant. "Daniels killed them. I think I was in too much shock to do anything. Daniels was just as pissed as I was, really. He adores my Mom. Hell, everyone does,"

"He did the right thing," Daryl told her, knowing he would have done the same whether he knew the woman or not.

"That's because you're a good man, Daryl," she told him and continued her story before he could deny what she'd said. "Anyway. When we got back home, my Mom told me where she'd been,"

She licked her lips. "I can't remember what the town was called. Treeberry or somethin'. But after we'd got separated, some guy picked her up and took her there, claiming that it was safe. And that was where she met Merle."

Daryl's head suddenly felt like it was spinning. "Woodbury." he corrected her, mouth feelin' awfully dry. "Town's called Woodbury."

"You know of it?" that surprised her.

"Yeah. It was run by the same asshole who took down the prison."

"Oh." what Daryl said was familiar to Darcy but with a memory and attention span of a goldfish, she couldn't quite remember it all. "Right. Anyway. This guy, Merle, and my Mom, ended up getting close. _Real_  close, if ya know what I mean," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Daryl can't help but crack a smile at her. "Yeah I get what ya sayin',"

Darcy smiled back at him before continuing. "Merle knew just how bad their leader was and wanted my Mom away from it. He told her the Governor would never just let her walk out of that place but Merle could help her leave without anyone noticing," she licked her lips again, wondering why Daryl had such a thoughtful look on his face.

"My Mom asked Merle to go with her but Merle said he couldn't. Said he was looking for his brother and with the resources that place had, it was the best place for him. He said that once he'd found his brother though, he'd go looking for her."

"Huh." Daryl said, wondering why the hell Merle had failed to mention any of this to him. It  _did_  explain his older brother's sudden disappearance though.

"I think it's kinda romantic," Darcy carried on before frowning. "I mean, I don't think he planned on Mom almost getting,  _you know_ , but he helped her leave to protect her. He didn't know this Governor would find out and send him men after her,"

"Merle ain't romantic, Daryl told her with a loud snort.

Darcy looked at him with confusion before she managed to put two and two together. "You...you think it's the same Merle? Your brother Merle?"

"I know it is." he confirmed with a nod. The sun was becoming visibly now, letting him know just how early morning it was. "Me and my brother were separated for a long time b'fore I found him again in Woodbury."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Wow. That's amazing. Did your brother only have one hand? My Mom said he only had one hand."

"Yeah, that's Merle."

"Wow," Darcy repeated. It was almost unbelievable but she knew Daryl wouldn't lie. "So where is he now?"

Daryl shrugged one shoulder. "Dunno. He weren't happy at the prison. Said he didn't belong there. He wanted me to leave with him but I couldn't. Merle might be my brother but those people at the prison? They'd become my family and with everythin' goin' on with the Governor, they needed me. Couldn't jus' leave 'em like that."

"So he left?" Darcy guessed.

Daryl jerked his head in a nod. "Yeah. I followed him. Tracked him down. Found the Governors men, dead. Merle must'a done it but he weren't nowhere in sight. Lost his trail after that. Thought he was dead," he remembers falling to his knees, sobbin' like a babe when he thought his brother was gone. Now it looked as if it had been for nothing. "But maybe he ain't. He prolly went lookin' for your Ma." while Merle could be a pig, if he made a promise, he kept it. So if he was alive, without a doubt Daryl knew he was looking for Darcy's Mom.

Darcy's head was reeling. "Wow," she breathed, not knowing what else to say. Not only had her Mom slept with Daryl's brother but Merle had also saved her Mom's life.  _And_ Merle was possibly looking to find Jasmine. On top of it all, it looked as if Darcy could quite confidently say that the Daryl walking next to her was, indeed,  _her_  Daryl. She just wasn't sure how to tell  _him_  that. Especially since she wasn't even  _worth mentioning._

"Yeah," Daryl agreed, oblivious to her thoughts. It was then he noticed what looked like a town at the end of the stretch of road they were walking down. "Looks like we found ourselves a town," he informed her, making her glance up. "We'll search there for some supplies, maybe find a map or somethin' so we know where we are 'xactly,"

"Sounds like a plan," Darcy nodded, only half listening to him; she was too busy trying to work out  _how_ ,  _when,_ and  _if_  she should let him know who she really was.

He did say that she  _wasn't worth mentionin'_. Did that mean he wouldn't even care about her true identity? Her heart ached at the idea of falling for a man who hadn't cared for her at all. But if he hadn't cared for her, why the hell had he wanted to meet up with her at the evac zone?

Darcy sighed and rubbed at her temples. With all these thoughts, she could feel a headache coming on.

 


	14. Found

The town was in decent condition considering the era they now lived in. The only sign the town had been touched by death was the lack of people, abandoned hours, cars and the odd broken window.

"No Walkers," Daryl said as they walked down the street. Apartment blocks stood either side of them, along with what looked like a hairdressers and diner. The shops weren't worth looting and the apartments would take too long. "That's good. Need to find us a convenience store or somethin', though."

"Well," Darcy responded, eyes squinting against the morning sun which was shining brightly. "We got plenty of time before it gets dark again."

"True. Would rather be outta this place by noon though." he told her as he glanced around at the buildings.

Daryl only hummed in agreement before they fell into silence once more. It took a full twenty minutes for them to stumble across a convenience store. Daryl took charge and pressed his finger to his lips before he stepped towards the dirty window and knocked on it twice.

Darcy jumped when two Walkers threw themselves at the window, making her realise  _why_  Daryl had done what he did. It was pretty smart and she would have to use it in the future.

"Only two," Daryl commented as he stepped towards the glass door which stood next to the window. The Walkers followed him, moaning hungrily as they pressed their mouths and bodies against the glass. "Ya' ready?" He questioned, glancing at Darcy as he stood in position to pull the door open, hunting knife gripped firmly in his spare hand.

Darcy reached for the crowbar she found while they'd been walking the streets and raised it above her head, readying to swing as soon as they Walkers were free. Unfortunately, she'd left her weapons back at the house with Joe's men but at least she'd managed to find something, even if it was a clichéd crowbar.

She flexed her hands around the cold metal and nodded towards Daryl. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ai'ght," Daryl replied before yanking the door open and freeing the flesh hungry corpses.

A Walker with a green blood strained shirt and an eyeball dangling down from its socket pushed its companion out of the way in an attempt to reach Daryl and Darcy first.

But as soon as its foot stumbled onto the pavement, Darcy pulled her crowbar back over her shoulder like a baseball bat before swinging it forward with all her strength. Blood splatted over her clothes and onto the glass behind it as the metal embedded itself into the Walkers skull, leaving a pole-shaped indent diagonally across its face. The force of the swing, and the angle, managed to cut through the stringy flesh which kept its dangling eyeball attached to its body, causing the jelly-like ball to roll onto the floor.

Well, sure, the crowbar was no gun but it sure as hell did the job.

Impressed, and feeling rather happy with her new weapon, she spun it around in her hand before stepping back so Daryl could take care of his kill. He did it quicker than Darcy and a hell of a lot less messier. His knife exited the Walkers head just as fast as it entered and then its lifeless body was falling to the floor, landing on top of its buddy.

"Not bad," Darcy commented, gripping her crowbar tighter.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed with a single nod. "Not bad." he repeated distractedly as he peered into the store. It was rather large but also pretty empty from what he could see. The shelves were taller than he was and there were a lot of them from the looks of it. "C'mon."

She followed obediently and they entered the store. Because none of the shelves had backs, she could see straight through them to the back end of the store. So far, it wasn't looking good. "Damn."

"M'sure we'll find somethin'." Daryl told her although the look on his face said otherwise.

"Maybe." she didn't sound as if she believed it. "Let's split up; be quicker that way." she suggested.

He grabbed onto her arm as she went to step forward. "Ya sure?" he questioned her, soundin' as if he was against the idea but knew he didn't have a say over what she did. "Could be dangerous." he reminded her.

Was that concern in his voice? She bit her lip for a moment, feeling oh-so-tempted to kiss him for being so sweet but now was definitely  _not_  the time. Inwardly, she frowned, wondering  _when_ the hell it was going to be the right time.

 _When we're safe,_  she bargained with herself, hope that  _that_  moment will arrive tonight when they bunker down in whatever 'safe' place they managed to come across. They were gonna have a lot to talk about and it wouldn't be ideal if they were on the run.

 _Maybe we'll have sex..._ She thought next, feeling heat travelling through her and stopping between her legs. She quickly dismissed the thought.  _Daniels doesn't deserve that_.

"Darce?" Daryl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mm, yeah?" she replied distractedly before her eyes shot up to his. "Darce? You called me Darce." she breathed out loud, eyes wide with awe. Had he put two and two together? Did he even _realise?_ He had done it before and this was the first time she'd noticed it?

Daryl frowned. Had he really? He didn't mean to, it just kinda came out. "Sorry," he mumbled, wondering why she reacted so strangely to it. "If ya don't like it, I won't do it 'gain." he told her with a small shrug. Awkwardly, he removed his hand from her arm, realising that he'd been holding her longer than a  _friend_  should.

Her eyes went wide again but for a different reason. " _No, no, no_ ," she told him quickly. "I don't mind. Honest. I love nicknames," she said, flashing him a huge grin and trying to will her heart to slow down. Even if he hadn't meant to call her that, it didn't stop her body from reacting. How the hell hadn't she seen it sooner? It was  _so obviously_  him. "Nicknames are... are awesome."

"A'ight then." Daryl responded, giving her a strange look. She was being weird again, somethin' he was starting to get used to. "Ya still wanna split up?"

The question sobered her up and she cleared her throat before nodding at him confirmation. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He looked hesitate to let her wonder off on her own. "Jus'...be careful. Watch ya back and ya feet, a'ight?" he felt a little better for saying it.

She smiled softly at him. "It'll be fine, Dare," she said and quickly turned her back on him before he could see the expression on her face. Shit, she hadn't meant to slip up and call him that but it just kinda happened. Probably because she knew now that it was  _her Daryl_  and with him calling her Darce and everything...

"Shit," she cursed to herself quietly as she headed down the first isle. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that it took a moment for Daryl to move, probably taken aback by the nickname, but once he snapped out of it, he headed past her to the second isle.

 _Maybe he hadn't noticed her slip up,_  she tried to convince herself. She then snorted.  _Yeah-fucking-right._

Searching through the store was relatively quick with it being as empty as it was. By the time they reached the end of the store, they'd managed to find four energy bars and a bag of rice. They'd been knocked off the shelf, most likely forgotten in someone's haste.

The last place to search was behind the counter. Although Darcy highly doubted there was anything back there other than cigarettes and cheap booze, neither which was an interest to her but apparently, Daryl didn't feel the same way.

"Grab me a pack, will ya?" Daryl asked her as he placed his backpack on the shelf opposite the counter and unzipped it so he could shove their new found items inside.

That surprised her. She didn't know her Daryl smoked. Then again, with a memory like a goldfish, he might have; she just couldn't remember. Although it probably shouldn't surprise because thinking about it, smoking rather suited him.

And she had to admit, the thought of seeing Daryl with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth was pretty damn hot.  _Yummy_.

 _Woah. Down girl,_  she told herself before clearing her throat and glancing at the cigarette packs behind the counter. "What one d'ya want?"

Daryl just shrugged, his eyes remaining on his task. "Any. S'long as it ain't menthol." he mentally rolled his eyes at the thought, remembering that damn pansy Martinez.

She grinned at his tone of voice as she headed towards the counter. "Hey, what's wrong with menthol?" she replied, trying to sound offended. When she reached the counter, she placed her hands on it, ready to jump over. The smell of death which stank out the whole store seemed stronger where she stood but, stupidly, she ignored it.

"S'alright for you. You're a  _girl_."

"How'd you know? You ain't seen me naked. I could be a man." she replied playfully as she turned so her back was to the counter and pulled herself up so her butt was sitting on the edge.

Daryl snorted. "Did ya forget the part where I felt ya up barely twelve hours ago? Could tell there weren't  _nothin'_  manly 'bout 'cha."

She bit her lip, loving the fact he was flirting with her, whether he realised it or not. "Well," She pulled her legs up onto the counter. "While we're being honest, I have to say, there's plenty of _man_ about you." she kept her voice innocent as turned herself around so she was facing the cigarettes behind the counter and jumped off so she was standing in front of them.

What Darcy hadn't expected when her feet touched the ground was the Walker whose legs were chewed down to the bone thanks to the two previous Walkers who occupied the store. She hadn't expected the cold, dead hand to grip her ankle, making her jump, scream, and lose her footing.

"Darce!" she heard Daryl shout as her ass landed on the floor and her leg calve hit something solid, and then soon followed a piercing bang as a sharp burning pain shot through her leg.

"Oh god," she breathed, assuming the worse. She'd been bitten, hadn't she? She was going to die just when she'd found her Daryl. She didn't even get a chance to tell him and there was no way she could tell him now that she'd been bitten. If he cared even a little bit about phone Darcy, it would break his heart to find her only to have her die. A sob built in her throat due to the pain and bite wound on her leg.

Darcy had yet to open her eyes and her face was scrunched up in agony as she pulled her leg as far away from the Walker as she could, her fingers finding the source of her pain. Her jeans were wet with warm blood.

As soon as Darcy had screamed and fell, Daryl's heart leapt into his throat and he'd jumped over the counter after her without thinking twice. He found the Walker on the floor, hand gripping Darcy's foot as it attempted to pull her flesh closer to its mouth. He had yet to work out the source of the gunshot though.

Once he was over the counter, he slammed his hunting knife into the skull of the Walker before gripping the back of its dirty shirt and pulling its body out of the way so he could kneel in front of Darcy. The blood on her lower leg made him want to throw up.

"Darce? Jesus." he swallowed thickly, his mouth goin' dry. He didn't know what to do. He weren't Rick. Shit, what would Rick do? His mind went to Hershel and he knew he still had time. "I gotta cut it off." the thought of hurting her like that made the bile in his throat rise even higher until it threatened to escape. He swallowed it back down. "I'm sorry, Darce, but I gotta or-"

She would never admit it but she found herself crying like a damn baby. "I don't wanna lose my foot," she told him pathetically finally opening her eyes when she felt his hand cover hers, the one holding her leg. She shook her head frantically, feeling tears roll down her face. "Please Daryl." she didn't know what she was begging him for.

The sound of her begging did somethin' funny to his heart and he took a deep breath through his nose. It was then he noticed somethin' out of the corner of his eye, a metal object on the floor resting next to her leg. A gun.

His eyes then shot to the Walker, or more specifically, the Walkers mouth. There was no blood. Not even a drop. And if he really thought about it, the Walker's teeth had been nowhere near her leg when he killed it.

Shakily, he reached a hand towards the small handgun and placed his fingers onto the barrel. It was hot, indicating that it had been recently fired. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved his hands to grip Darcy's shoulders as she continued to cry. "Darce," he said quietly, trying to get her attention.

Darcy sniffled loudly, the back of her hand going to her nose as she cried. When Daryl called her name, she shook her head, knowing he was going to try and convince her to let him take her foot but she couldn't do it. How the hell would she survive in a world like this with one foot? She had no idea how Hershel had done it.

"Darce, need ya to look at me, sweetheart," he spoke to her quietly, in a voice that the others would have said he only ever used with Judith. One of his hands moved off her shoulder to push some hair away from her face. With his hand on her forehead, he pushed her head up slightly, forcing her blood-shot eyes to meet his similar ones. "Ya fine, ya hear me? It didn't bite 'cha."

She froze, her eyes searching his for the truth behind his words. It didn't look as if he was lying. Then again, what reason would he have to lie? Hope filled her body, followed by a warm wave of relief. "I-I'm okay?" she questioned him quietly, her hand falling from her face to grip the wrist of his hand which remained on her shoulder.

"Ya okay," he nodded at her once and gave her a genuine smile. "When ya tripped, ya landed on a handgun. Must'a set it off." He gently rubbed his thumb over her brow before he removed it and placed it on her hand which had yet to move from her wound. He wrapped his fingers around her own and gently placed her fingers on the small bullet hole in her blood-soaked jeans.

For a moment, she just sat there, trying to calm her breaths as she smiled like a mad woman. One of his hands remained on her shoulder, with her hand wrapped around his wrist while their other hands remained on her wound, fingers slowly entwining together. It was very intimate and with the fear of death no longer looming over her, she found herself very aware of his skin touching hers, despite the burning pain in her leg.

"Oh my god," she breathed out with a small laugh. "I thought..." she shook her head, the smile remaining on her face as she sniffled once more.

Daryl's voice was quiet. Sad. "Me too," he frowned, releasing just how much her death would affect him. Without even trying she managed to worm her way into his life, and apparently, his heart. He swallowed thickly. "M'sorry, Darce," he told her, his expression guilty. "S'my fault. I shouldn't of asked ya to-"

"Don't," she told him, eyes still glistening with tears. "It's not your fault. I should have looked before I jumped over. I know better than that."

It amazed her, actually, as she thought about; just a small, tiny, simple mistake had almost ended her life. It was unreal, really. In the future, she would have to make sure she was more cautious. Danger really did lurk around every corner.

He looked as if he wanted to argue with her so she shook her head at him, silently telling him to leave it so he nodded at her once before glancing down at her injured leg. "How's it feel?"

"It's getting worse," she told him truthfully. Now that she wasn't distracted by the thought of dying, it seemed to hurt more with every burning throb.

"A'ight," Daryl attempted to gather his thoughts. He needed to check her over first, see if the bullet went straight through or not. "I need ya to move ya hand and lemme check it out."

Her eyes went wide. "No! You-you can't look at it." for some reason, the idea of Daryl seeing her gruesome looking wound and hairy legs panicked her. And she really didn't like the idea of someone poking at it. She just wanted to leave it alone, although she knew that wasn't a good idea.

Daryl frowned at her. "Why not? We need ta wrap it."

She gulped and licked her lips before admitting: "I don't want you to see my hairy legs." okay, if saying it out loud didn't make it sound stupid then the look Daryl gave her certainly did.

"Are ya fuckin' with me?" Daryl replied, soundin' annoyed. "Ya injuried, bleedin', with a bullet in ya damn leg and ya worried about me seein' ya unshaven?" he blew out a breath, tryin' to contain his anger. Did she really think he was that shallow? Fuck knows what her ex was like for her to be bothered by such a thing. He contained his anger though 'cause she was looking up at him with her eyes glassy from all the cryin' she'd done. He softened. "Darce, I don't give a damn 'bout anythin' but gettin' ya leg fixed up, a'ight?"

She nodded mutely, feeling and looking like a scolded child.

"I mean,  _damn_ ," he huffed. "Kinda bloke cares 'bout that shit anyway? Should be happy a girls lettin' em see 'em like that. Not worry 'bout them bein'  _hairy_  or not."

Darcy wouldn't know until a later time, but the way her heart swelled was the sign that she'd just fallen in love with him in that moment,  _her Daryl_  or not. It reminded her of a conversation they'd had and how he'd mentioned he prefers a women natural down below instead of shaven. It relaxed her slightly, knowing that if they got round to doing the deed, she wouldn't have to worry about shaving for him.

She took a deep breath and slowly removed her hand away from her wound. She purposely avoided looking at the blood which covered her hand, knowing the sight of it could very easily make her throw up. So she rubbed her hand onto her thigh, hoping it get rid of it.

"Atta girl," Daryl told her before placing bringing his knife to the bottom of her jean leg and making a small slit in the material. He then placed the handle of his knife in his mouth before gripping the material with both hands and ripping it open until the slit reached her knee, giving him enough room to work. He took the knife out of his mouth and placed it on the floor beside him before examining her wound. "Well, ya were lucky," he commented. "Just grazed ya."

"Really?" while the news was good, she found herself frowning. With the way it hurt, she'd expected a bullet to be sitting next to her bone.

"Yeah," he replied, turning her leg slightly so he could get a better look. "Needs to be stitched but I ain't got no needle 'nd thread so I'll just have ta clean it 'nd patch ya up 'til we get to your place."

" _Our_  place," she corrected him quietly, making him glance up at her. "When we get there, it's gonna be your home, too," she answered his silent question and then gave him a half smile. "We're family, right?"

The left side of his mouth twitched as he smiled back at her. "Right." he replied and then froze, his gaze going to a place over her shoulder while he seemed to be listening to something intently.

Knowing instinctively that she needed to be quiet, she mouthed a, "What?" at him but he didn't reply.

Suddenly, he stood up, knife ready, and the sound of a gun cocking quickly followed. The noise made her freeze, knowing that the sound didn't come from Daryl and from the hatred in Daryl's eyes, she just knew who it was before they spoke up.

"Found ya," Len spoke menacingly.


	15. Revelation

Darcy froze where she remained on the floor, her eyes wide as she stared up at Daryl, who looked as if he was ready to pounce even though there was a gun aimed straight at him. She frowned as she glanced down at the gun which sat next to her leg and wondered why the hell he didn't pick that up instead of his knife.

She doubted that he'd just forget it was there, she knew he was smarter than that, and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the tip of his foot attempt to gently kick the firearm under the counter.

While she wasn't sure  _why_  he was doing it, she still trusted him with her life so to make the job easier for him, she reached over and shoved the gun quietly onto a lower shelve which sat in the counter before she covered it in paperwork, making it completely hidden from view.

"Put it down, Daryl," Len told him, sounding pretty damn smug. "There's a whole lot more of us than there is of you."

Reluctantly, with his eyes ablaze, Daryl placed his hunting knife on the counter in front of him with a loud  _bang_. His chest rose and fell visibly, making Darcy wonder if it was out of anger or fear.

"Good boy," Len cooed mockingly. "Now tell your girl to stand her ass up. We ain't stupid."

Daryl's jaw clenched. "She  _can't_ ," he spat angrily at them after a moment. "She's hurt her leg. Can't stand on her own."

"Well, then," another voice spoke up. Billy, if Darcy remembered correctly. "Be a gentleman and help her." laughs of the men followed.

"Don't think 'bout trying anything funny, either," Len added darkly. "We won't hesitate to shoot."

Daryl nodded at them before turning towards Darcy and kneeling down. He helped her place her arm around his shoulders and watched as her eyes flickered to the gun she'd hidden. He knew what she was askin' and shook his head. His hand gripped her hip before he helped her up, teeth gritting at the small whimper she gave. He hated that they were in this situation again. Hated what he knew those men wanted to do with her.

Len's lips twitched when he had a full view of her. "Hey, darlin', I've missed you. Ya missed me, honey?" the others laughed at him.

Darcy remained silent and huddled more firmly into Daryl's side. She was scared, could feel it in her bones. She didn't see a way out of this situation but she hoped to God that Daryl had a plan.

"Ya feelin' shy, darlin'?" Len cooed at her. "Oh, honey, don't worry. We'll getcha to open right up to us." The others laughed again and Darcy gulped, knowing the double meaning to his words.

Daryl's arm tightened around her. "Ya won't touch her," he growled at them.

"And how are ya gonna stop us, huh?" Billy asked, sounding amused.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Daryl replied, his accent getting heavier as he got more angry. "Ain't seen the things I've done.  _What_  I'm  _willin'_  to do to keep her safe."

Len just laughed it off, "We'll see." he then gestured behind him. "C'mon, boys, search 'em."

There was nothing Daryl or Darcy could do as they were forced from behind the counter. Billy stood behind Darcy, gun pointed at her back while Len stood in front of her. The biggest of the men, Dan, stood behind Daryl while Harley stood in front. It didn't take a genius to know that Dan and Billy were they to make sure they didn't try anything funny while Len and Harley searched them for weapons.

Needing the support, Darcy's hand gripped Daryl's biceps, helping her stay upright. The first touch of Len's hand on her waist made her jump and cringe away as he smirked at her.

"Don't," Daryl drawled at him warningly, seeing the look on the man's face while Harley began to search him.

"And what'cha gonna do about it, huh, punk?" Len said mockingly as his hand slid from Darcy's waist to her breast. She gulped, jaw tightening and eyes falling closed as she tried her hardest not to cry. She was stronger than that.

Len purposely stared Daryl in the eye while he gave the perky flesh a quick squeeze. "Mm, ain't nothin' hidden in there other than pure woman."

Daryl lunged forward, readying to hit the fucker in the face for humiliating her – for  _touching her_  – like that but Dan quickly grabbed his arm and held a gun to his head.

"Wanna try that again, pal?" Dan questioned, threat obvious.

"Daryl," A tear slipped down Darcy's cheek as she spoke. "Don't." she told him quietly, not wanting him to get hurt. She could deal with Len's perverted touches for now; she could handle it. What she couldn't handle though, was Daryl getting killed.

The rest of the pat down went in a similar manner. Daryl's was quick while Len purposely took his time with her, mocking and taunting Daryl with every touch and every time Daryl called him a name or threatened to kill him, Dan remind him exactly who was in charge.

Darcy, unlike Daryl, refused to react to the touches. It was exactly what he wanted and she refused to give him that. She would be alright. She was strong and could handle it. Being a woman sadly made her used to unwanted touches by men who thought they had a right to her body. Hell, she didn't know a woman who hadn't had it at some point.

"Shit, guys!" Tony whispered as he reappeared from where he'd been taking watch at the front of the store. "We've got company!"

Len straightened up at that and turned to his friend. "Dead or alive?"

"Living," Tony told him. "Five of 'em. Three of 'em wearin' army gear."

Darcy's eyes went wide and Daryl must have had exactly the same thought as her because his head snapped towards her. Could it be their group, looking for survivors? Darcy's heart leapt at the thought.

"Shit!" Len hissed angrily, running a hand through his long, black hair. "Fuck!"

"Do they know we're here?" Dan asked.

Tony shook his head. "No, they're just walkin' around town. Looks like they're searchin' for someone, or somethin'."

That was bad. If they didn't know that her and Daryl was there then they could leave. Without even thinking of the consequences, Darcy screamed an ear piercing, " _Help!"_  but she barely managed to get the word out before Len turned and backhanded her.

"Stupid bitch!" he whispered harshly at her before Daryl went to lunge at him again, only to be pulled back by Dan once more.

"You're a fuckin'  _pussy_ ," Daryl growled at him, chest heaving. His gaze went to Darcy who had lost her footing when Len's hand made contact with her face and she now sat on the floor by Daryl's feet. "You okay, Darce?" he asked without breaking eye contact with Len. He wanted kneel down and see for himself but with Dan's gun poking the back of his head, he didn't want to risk it.

Darcy swallowed the warm blood filling her mouth. When Len had hit her, he pushed the skin of her cheek against her molar, causing the skin to split as the tooth was forced into it. "Yeah," she breathed, trying to ignore the pain in her cheek and leg, which was burning from where she'd landed on it. "I'm okay." more blood spilled into her mouth and she licked her lips, accidentally staining them in red.

"Go see if they heard the bitch," Len growled to Tony. Tony gave a small nod before rushing to the front of the store. Len's eyes didn't move from the couple in front of him as he waited for his friends answer.

"Shit," Tony cursed over to his friend. "They're headin' this way, Len. They got guns."

"God dammit!" Len exploded as he started pacing. "Okay, okay," he breathed after a moment before turning to Dan. "I want you and Harley to watch 'em. Make sure they don't try anythin' funny." he turned to and headed towards the front of the store. "Rest of you with me."

There was a moment of silence as Tony, Billy and Len moved to the front of the store, leaving Harley and Dan behind. The men moved from their position behind Darcy and Daryl and went over to the counter where they sat as they took watch, only a small distance away.

As soon as the gun was no longer pointing at him, Daryl ignored the Claimers stares as he knelt down next to Darcy. "Ya okay?" he queried, hand going to her face. He grimaced at the sight of the blood on her lips. "Open up. Show me." his thumb went to her bottom lip, encouraging her to part her lips.

She did as she was told, feeling her skin go warm where he touched her. Her mouth still hurt and leg burned like bitch but the feel of Daryl's thumb on her mouth worked as a good distraction.

"Damn," he commented furiously, seeing the nasty cut on her cheek which was still bleeding. "He got you good." he took his hand away, wishing he had something clean he could use to help stop the bleeding.

With blood filling her mouth, she found herself swallowing more often than usually but it was gradually slowing down. "I had to do something," she told him. "I couldn't just risk them walking away."

Daryl nodded once. "It was stupid but I get it." he frowned for a moment. "Should'a let me do somethin' though."

"Daryl, they have no use for you," she pointed out. "It's pretty obvious they want me for... you know," the thought sickened her but they both knew it was true. "They're less likely to kill me."

"Still," he muttered. "Don't mean I like it."

She smiled slightly. "That's because you're a good man who doesn't like seeing a woman hurt." she said softly.

His forehead creased slightly as he gazed into her eyes. "Jus' don't like seein'  _you_  hurt, Darce."

"I don't like seeing you hurt either, Dare." The butterflies were fluttering noticeably and her heart swelled. Did that mean he liked her, like she liked him? Geez, she felt like a teenager again. Maybe she should write him a note with  _'Do you like me? Circle 'yes' or 'no''_. She snorted inwardly at the thought.

He smiled slightly before glancing behind him at the wall. "C'mon, let's move you somewhere more comfy." he suggested before helping her up, ignoring Harley and Dan's watchful gaze as he helped Darcy limp over to the wall where they both sat down.

Their shoulders and thighs brushed against each other as they sat as close as possible. At the front of the building shouting could be heard, and although it was muffled Darcy could easily recognise the voice as Daniels. Her heart leapt in joy. He would save them, surely?

"Ya know," Daryl's spoke suddenly, voice quiet and sad. "I lied to ya before." he admitted.

She frowned, wondering what the hell he was talking about. She searched her mind but came up with nothing. Frown remaining in place, she questioned, "What're you talking about?"

He was silent for a moment. "When ya asked me if there was anyone special in my life before all this shit happened," he didn't look at her; his gaze was flickering around the room although the majority of the time it went to the two Claimers watching over them, making sure that he spoke quiet enough that they didn't hear. "I lied."

Her throat went dry and she found herself lost for words, knowing what he could be about to tell her. With her mind racing, the only thing that she could think of saying was, "What?" her heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't be surprised if it jumped out of her heart and into his hands.

"I told ya there wasn't anyone worth mentionin'..." he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his rubbed a thumb over his lips and his eyes hid behind his curtain of hair. "Shouldn't 'ave, really. It's not fair to her. Jus'...hurts, ya know? Hurts to remember.  _Hurts_ to talk 'bout her."

She nodded dumbly, desperate for him to continue and  _just tell her already_  but she knew she couldn't rush him. "I understand." she replied honestly, because she did.

"She had the same name as you, ya know." he mentioned with a half-smile. "Must be somethin' about girls named Darcy that draw me to 'em."

She gave her own smile hearing that. "Darcy's a pretty awesome name, to be fair."

"Yeah," he huffed a laugh, finally giving her a glance. "Yeah, it is." he cleared his throat before continuing. "We never said it but I cared a lot 'bout her. Don't even know if she knew it." he nibbled on his thumb for a moment before sighin'. "Hell, I was half-way to fallin' in love with that girl."

Darcy's heart soared and she wanted to scream in happiness but she instead, she found herself saying, "She was falling in love with you too, Daryl." her heart pounded even harder as she wondered if he'd catch her slip up; she  _hoped_  he'd catch her slip up because she was so damn ready to tell him.

Screw waiting.  _Fuck_  waiting. They could die any moment right now and there was no way in hell she could let that happen without even a  _moment_  of them knowing who each other was.

Daryl scoffed, not sounding as if he believed her. "Ya don't know that."

And  _holy shit_  because  _this was it_. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, tears stinging her eyes before she even spoke the words, which had been going around and round in her head for the past day. "Yes I do," she whispered to him, making him glance over at her with confusion on his features. "Do... do you know why?"

He was frozen as if he knew what she was about to say before the words left her mouth. His eyes were starting to go blood-shot as if holding back tears and he mustn't have been able to find the words because he shook his head, not moving his eyes from hers.

She took a deep breath, broke eye contact for a moment, before finally finding the courage she'd been looking for. She nodded at him and lowered her voice. "I know... because I'm  _her_." a tear slipped down her cheek and she gave him a watery smile, watching his reaction closely.

His eyes frantically searched her face for any trace of a lie but he couldn't find any. He swallowed once. His lips parted. He licked them, and then swallowed once more. His voice was strained but rough when he questioned her, "Are you fuckin' with me?"

"No," she breathed, shaking her head and then it was her turn to swallow in an attempt to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Do... Do you want me to prove it?"

His hand reached over and gripped her hair, forcing her head close to his as he stared deeply into her eyes as if it would help him catch a lie if she told one. "Yeah.  _Prove it_." his breathing was rapid just like his heartbeat.

She licked her lips and didn't once look away. He was so close she could feel his breath fanning over her cheeks every time he breathed. "Me and my Mom ran a sex line," the hand tightened in her hair as his eyes started to glisten. She heard him swallow. "You called me. 'Kay' was my fake name but by the end of our first phone call, I told you my real name."

He still looked unsure so she continued. "You worked at a garage and your brother got you fired. You couldn't call me for about a week 'cause you didn't have the money and I got real upset. Thought you'd got bored of me or somethin'," she laughed weakly and sniffled, feeling his hand tightening in her hair even more.

"The last time we spoke, you wanted me to meet you at Atlanta's evac zone," she whispered tearfully as his eyes finally fell closed and his head came forward, until it was gently resting against hers. She closed her eyes as well, her hand coming up and gripping the wrist of the hand in her hair. "It was the first time we touched but I never got to see you. You promised me you'd find me." her bottom lip wobbled slightly. "You kept your promise." she finished with a half-sob.

"Darce," he croaked out. "God, Darce..." he pulled her even closer then, his arms wrapping around her form completely. Fuck it was her.  _Really_  her. He couldn't believe it. He thought he'd lost her a long time ago and now she was right here. Suddenly the reality of where they were set in and he felt his anger rising that everything she had been through, had been what  _his_  Darcy had been through. "Fuck, Darce." he placed his head in her neck and inhaled her scent. After so many days and nights wondering, he finally got to know what she smelt like; what she felt like to hold.

Darcy let her tears fall as she buried herself in his embrace. Even though the place wasn't ideal, the situation was life-threatening, and the setting was hardly romantic, it was still more than perfect in her eyes.

Until the shouting got louder and a gunshot was heard.


	16. Not your girl

The first gunshot was immediately followed by a second, and then a third, and then Darcy lost count as the sounds of bullets blended together, along with shattering glass and shouts, and she couldn't help but feel like she was suddenly in the middle of a damn war zone.

Five minutes with Daryl was all she'd wanted.  _Five bloody minutes_  but  _nooo_  she couldn't even have that. Fucking Claimers.

Daryl's arms remained around her, holding her tight but he'd raised his head from her shoulder so he could observe their surroundings. His eyes were all watery 'nd shit with tears but he didn't give a fuck. He'd found his girl who he'd fought was dead and anyone who wouldn't shed a few tears was fuckin' heartless in his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was Harley and Dan's freaked faces. They were no longer sitting down on the counter and looked as if they couldn't decide if they wanted to stay, go out the front, or run like hell.

It was Dan who spoke up first, his voice matching the expression of fear on his face. "We should go. Make a run for it."

Harley looked shocked at that. "T'hell you talkin' 'bout, man? You wanna just leave 'em to die?"

Dan gritted his teeth, chest heaving. "I ain't dying for a piece of ass I ain't even interested in!" he glanced over to Darcy who remained wrapped in Daryl's arms. "No offence, honey, but you ain't the right sex or age, ya get me?"

Darcy gave him a look of disgust, knowing exactly what he was suggesting. She sure as hell hoped that he made a run for it so she could grab the hidden gun from the counter and shoot his fat-ass so he couldn't hurt anyone else's child.

Harley still looked unsure and Dan sighed before walking straight past the counter where a door sat at the back wall of the store. "Stay if you wanna but I'm leavin'!" he hollerred before yanking the door open. He turned to Harley once more. "If you wanna live, come with me. It's a lot better than dyin' in this pl-" His words cut off into a panicked yell as an Walker stepped through the open door and sunk it's teeth into his neck.

"Jesus," Daryl muttered, wondering just how worse the situation was gonna get. While the Walker was busy making a meal out of Dan, Daryl pulled Darcy into a stand. As far as he knew, a herd could make it's way through that door, and he needed to be ready if he wanted to protect her.

"Dan!" Harley called out before rushing over to his friend. It was too late though because Dan was already bleeding out, blood squirting like a broken pipe as his knees weakened and he slid down the wall behind him, Walker still attached as it hungrily bit any available flesh.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Harley raised his rifle as he stood in front of the former Claimer and shot him in the head, right between the eyes. An act of mercy. The Walker didn't care whether the man was dead or alive and continued to feast before Harley put a bullet into it's head as well.

Harley had made plenty of mistakes in his life. The first had been cheating on his misses with her best friend; the second had been drunk driving and killing that kid which no one knew about to this day because he'd zoomed away before anyone could identify him; and the third, most dangerous mistake, had been turning his back on Daryl Dixon.

The hunter knew hiding the handgun had been his best bet. He knew the Claimers would search them and when they found the gun, it would be taken off of them which made the gun about as helpful as a fucking feather. So Daryl went with his gut and tried to hide it, knowing that if he got the chance, he could pull it on them when they least expected it.

Like right now.

With Harley not looking, Daryl whispered a quick, "Stay there," to Darcy before stealthily making his way over to the counter. He leaned over it and pulled it out from underneath the paperwork Darcy had hid it under. It wasn't hard to figure out where it was considerin' she'd looked at it earlier when the Claimers ordered Daryl to help her stand, and the papers were the only thing under the counter the weapon could have been hiding under.

He then checked the mag for bullets while Harley went about shootin' his friend and the Walker. Seein' three bullets, Daryl quickly put the mag back into place before stepping behind Harley and shooting him straight through the back of the head.

Blood sprayed across the walls and then Harley's body fell to the floor. It was an quick death, something he hadn't deserved. Daryl wished he could have made the man suffer, let him know just _who_  exactly had ended his life but he couldn't risk playin' around.

He needed to get  _his_ Darcy safe.

With all the bullet fire at the front of the store, Daryl doubted anyone even blinked an eye at the sound of him firing. And a quick glance let him confirm it.

He could see figures in the street, using cars as cover while they fired at the Claimers who seemed to have knocked over a few freezer displays to make their own cover. Not wanting to be shot accidentally, Daryl crouched and made his way over to Darcy who was leant against the wall, looking worried and scared.

"What's going on?" she questioned when Daryl made his way over to her. He lowered them both to the ground once more with him kneeling in front of her. "Dare?" it felt so good to be able to call him that and if she wasn't worried about them dying, she would have smiled.

"It's Daniels and Rick," Daryl told her. He'd recognise the sight and sound of Rick's python anywhere. "Some others, too, not sure who though. Couldn't make 'em out."

Darcy was relieved. Oh-so-fucking-relieved. They might not die today.  _They_ were being  _saved_. So why the fuck did her stomach fill with dread at the thought of seeing Daniels again?

Oh yeah – because she didn't want to be with him; because she'd found the man she'd been longing and looking for; because she wanted to sleep in Dary's arms  _not_  Daniels; and because she knew she couldn't just break it off with Daniels. It wasn't that simple.

It would hurt him. Maybe even break him. She knew the man had feelings for her. Maybe even loved her. So how in the world was she supposed to break it off with him when he was the reason she was alive today? When only a few weeks ago, he'd lost his baby brother and had only been keeping it together because of her and Jacobs? How the fuck was she supposed to break it off with him when Jacobs was now dead, something  _she_  was going to have to tell him and  _he_  was going to want her comfort?

How was she supposed to leave him so she could be with another man?

It would  _break_  him, she knew, and he was one of the main reasons their safe haven was still running. Even though Mayweather was meant to be in charge, the leader, it was Daniels who kept everything together.

Darcy inhaled deeply through her nose. She shouldn't think of this now. "Okay," she said, remembering that Daryl had been talking to her before she'd zoned out. "So what should we do?" she questioned him.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder. "'M gonna sneak up behind 'em. Take 'em out," he told her. It was dangerous but it was a good'a plan as any.

Darcy's eyes widened, her heart twisting in fear. She couldn't lose him, not when she'd just found him. "What if you get hurt?" the gun felt heavy in her hand.

He turned his gaze back towards her and shoved the handgun into her lap. She slowly took it as he replied, "All that noise is gonna attract Walkers. Need it to end soon, 'fore it's too late and don't look like either side is gonna let up." Not to mention, he wanted to help out Rick and the others. Give 'em a better chance at winning this which meant a better chance at getting Darcy safe.

A wave of different emotions washed over her. She was worried for Daryl's safety while also trying to pretend that being left on her own, wounded, didn't scare the be-jesus out of her. "You're gonna leave me here on my own?" she hadn't meant to say it but it just kinda came out. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he was willing to leave her alone with a bullet wound on her leg; if the roles were reversed, she honestly didn't think she could do it to him.

"Christ, ain't like I wanna leave ya," he hated the expression of hurt on her face but he had to think properly and not let himself be led by his emotions. His heart was telling him to stay here with her, wrap her up in his arms and never let go but his head knew that it wouldn't keep her safe. His arms weren't made of steel and couldn't protect her if the Claimers won the fight. "Don't give me that look, Darce, I gotta get you safe and I ain't gonna be able ta do that if those guys win."

She knew that, really she did, but her emotions were all shot to hell from the last few days and she couldn't seem to control them. It kinda felt like she was PMS'ing. Darcy swallowed before licking her dry lips, her eyes flicking over to the back door where Dan and the Walkers laid in a puddle of blood. "Can't we go out the back? Run 'round the building and-and signal to the others, let 'em know we're okay? So they can retreat?"

Daryl shook his head, pieces of hair swinging with the movement. "Ain't nothing back there 'cept storage. I looked when we were searchin' the store," he informed her before bringing his hand up to her head and pushing her hair away from her eyes. "Gonna do this so we can go home and sort everythin' out between us," he gulped for a moment, suddenly lookin' nervous. "If ya want there to be an 'us', that is."

She didn't have the heart to remind him of Daniels and how it was likely there wouldn't be an 'them' for awhile until Daniels was in a more stable place for her to break it off with him. How could she say that when he could go out there and die? So she nodded instead, eyes wet with tears once more; thinking about it, she couldn't remember the last time her eyes were  _dry_. "I want there to be an 'us'," she told him questly. Honestly.

He gave her a crooked smile before he nodded at her once. "Then I best get us home, huh?" his eyes softened for a moment as his gaze fell to her lips. "Ya so damn beautiful, Darce," he told her quietly, almost shyly. "I mean, don't really matter what ya look like; would'a wanted ya either way but...never would have thought a girl as pretty as you would be sweet on a guy like me."

Butterflies battered against the wall of her stomach and she found herself lost for words. He was so damn sweet, just like she'd remembered. A smile curled her lips and she let herself forget where they were for a moment.

Darcy leaned her head forward until the tip of her nose brushed against his. She didn't let her eyes fall shut, worried she'd miss something, and he kept his opened too, letting her see just how nervous he really was.

Her teeth found her bottom lip for a second before she wetted her lips with her tongue and realised a shaky breath as she smiled at him once more. She was nervous too; it showed in her actions.

Daryl seemed more than happy to just gaze into her eyes but she knew him better than that; unless he was horny, he was shy and more than likely wasn't confident enough to make a move, even if she was giving him all the signs.

So she took it upon herself to finally close the distance between them.

Her bottom lip slotted perfectly between his, the feeling of his skin making hers tingle pleasantly. He was warm and strangely soft for such a rough looking guy. She reminded herself that this wasn't the first time that they'd shared a kiss so she already knew what he felt like but somehow, it felt completely differently and new. Maybe because this time, she was kissing  _her Daryl_.

Their kiss didn't go beyond a single peck. It wasn't the right place or time (as-per-fucking-usual) for them to go further and while some people might have considered the kiss  _boring_  or  _vanilla,_ Darcy felt like it was the most passionate and intense kiss of her life.

Four heartbeats passed before they pulled away from each other, not once breaking eye contact. Daryl's breathing was heavier, she noticed, and his pupils had darkened slightly, letting her know just how much the simple touch had affected him.

 _Glad I'm not the only one,_  she thought to herself with a mental grin.

"Gotta go," Daryl muttered to her, looking as if he wanted to do anything  _but_  leave her.

"I know," she responded in a breathless whisper. "Be safe."

He swallowed thickly, his hands going to hers where he forced her to hold the gun more securely. "Don't matta' if they're dead or alive - if they're a threat, don't hesitate to shoot, ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," she told him weakly, her heart pounding strongly in her chest. She hated this. Wished so bad that it could be done with already so she could go home with Daryl and work out the rest of the details later. For now, she just wanted him safe.

He took a moment to gaze at her, his eyes flickering from the light freckles on her nose and cheeks to her full lips and back up to her glistening eyes, before he forced himself to stand, hands on his knees as he pushed himself up. He'd never found it so hard to get his legs to move before. He didn't look back, knowing if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep on walking.

Darcy didn't take her eyes away from his back as he collected his hunting knife which the Claimers had placed on the shelf opposite the counter before he headed to the front of the store where the gunshots had yet to stop. When she lost sight of him thanks to the newspaper stand which stood a few feet next to her, she found herself releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Darcy gripped the gun tightly and shot daggers at her injured leg; if it wasn't for her wound, she could be helping Daryl and the others instead of sitting their like a damn child. She had never considered herself a 'damsel in distress' and, as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't a bad ass either. Neither role suited her; she was something in between.

Which is why she hated how much she seemed like a damsel in distress right now with her leg bleeding and stuck in the back of the store while the others risked their lives.

Darcy jumped as the noise suddenly grew louder and she hoped with every part of her that Daryl was okay. A man yelled in pain, another cursed, and then the gunfire slowed to an eventual stop.

Was it over? Darcy bit her lip hard, her heart pounding in anticipation and fear; who'd won?

"Please, n-no!" cried out Len. "I was just defendin' my group! Your people killed my friend!"

"Bullshit!" Daryl growled back at him, his southern accent stronger with his anger. "Ya'll  _friend_  wanted to rape Darcy! We killed 'im in  _self-defence!"_

Darcy let out a heavy breath; her group had won the gun fight. She just wished she could go over there and see them instead of being stuck on the floor.

"Is that true?" Questioned Daniels darkly, in a tone of voice Darcy knew meant he shouldn't be messed with. She bit her lip. Hard. "You guys been messin' with my girl?"

Darcy's eyes fell closed. " _Not your girl_ ," she whispered to herself, wishing Daryl could hear her.  _"I never was."_

"Your girl? Man, I didn't know! He said it was  _his_  girl!" was Len's lame defence and Darcy couldn't help but picture the confused look Daniels more than likely just sent Daryl. Awkward.

"Don't make a damn difference," cut in Rick, his voice just as dark as Daniels', if not more so. "Anyone who can hurt a woman like that, or  _want_  to, deserves everythin' that comes to 'em."

"What we gonna do with him?" Michonne spoke up next, sounding just as unhappy.

"No mercy," Rick responded to her without hesitation.

"No mercy." repeated Daniels.

"No, please, no! I won't do it again. I prom-" a gun shot sounded and then there was a thud as – presumably – Len fell, dead, onto the floor.

There was a brief moment of silence and Darcy considered calling out to them  _just in case_  they'd managed to forget about her but she didn't need to because a second later, Daniels was asking:

"Where's Darcy?"

"Out back," Daryl told him with a hint of...jealousy? Or maybe Darcy was just imagining it.

Footsteps followed, getting louder as they got closer and then Darcy found herself staring straight at Daniels, who looked like he'd been through hell and back. She felt bad knowing that she hadn't been half as worried as he'd been and while he'd been in risking his life to save her, she'd been kissing Daryl.

"Darce," Daniels breathed before taking a step towards her. "You okay, babe?" he knelt down, hands going to her legs where he examined her wound.

She immediately pulled her leg away, feeling as if she was somehow betraying Daryl. "I'm fine," she told him, purposely avoiding eye contact with him. She was worried it would give everything away otherwise. "Are you?"

"I am now," he told her, sounding sincere which made her hate herself even more. She should never have started anything with him, even if she'd never promised him anything. "Was so worried about you."

She glanced up, taking a peek at him. "I was fine," she assured him quietly. "I was with Daryl. He kept me safe." just saying his name and knowing how he must be feeling right now made her want to cry.

Daniels gave her a tired smile before he leaned down further and wrapped one arm around her waist, he then pulled them both into a stand. Her hands went to his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself and Daniels used the opportunity to pull her into a hug, his face buried in her shoulder. The same shoulder Daryl had occupied less then fifteen minutes ago.

She felt sick with guilt.

Daniels held her tighter, knowing she wasn't quite herself but not expecting any less considering what she'd been through. "Missed you, Darce," he whispered into her ear, quiet enough so the others didn't hear. "Glad you're safe."

She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. "You too," she told him when really, all she wanted to tell him was the truth so she could be with Daryl and have him hold her instead.

At the thought of Daryl, she peeled her eyes opened and turned her attention to him. He was standing awkwardly next to Rick, who was looking at the man oddly. Daryl's eyes seemed to look at anything other than her and Daniels, and she could spot the clenching of his jaw easily.

She wished he would look at her so she could try and say everything she wanted to with her eyes. But he didn't, and it was Rick who caught the look she was giving the hunter, making her quickly look away but from the expression on Rick's face, he already knew something was up between them.

Darcy pulled away from the hug as soon as she could, hoping that Daniels didn't notice anything off. One of his arms remained around her waist, keeping her steady, while the other went to the back of her head.

His eyes searched her closely, wondering why the hell she wouldn't look him in the eye but knowing it wasn't something to bring up with an audience. "Jacobs?" he questioned instead, dreading the answer.

She shook her head, feeling a tickle in her nose at the mention of her dead friend. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. "Gone," she croaked out before clearing her throat. She let out a bitter laugh. "He got scratched. Just a little scratch..." she shook her head and sniffled. "But it was enough to infect him." she finished, daring to look up at his expression.

His eyes were no longer on hers. Instead, they were staring at a spot over her shoulder, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his nostrils flared and the white of his eyes grew red but not once did he shed a tear. He didn't cry anymore. "He won't be forgotten."

"No," she agreed completely, "he won't."

There was a brief moment of silence before Michonne broke it, "We should get going," she said steadily, "All that noise...We don't wanna be around when the Walkers arrive."

Darcy turned her head towards the woman, causing Daniels' hand to fall away from her head. It was then she noticed the two other soldiers which had joined Michonne, Rick and Daniels; Jared and Chase. She gave them a weak smile in thanks which they returned.

"Yeah," Rick nodded at her before turning to Daryl, "You ready, brother?"

Daryl gave him a jerky nod in response, "You can bet'cha ass I am."

Rick then turned his gaze to Darcy, "Darcy?"

It was her turn to nod, "Yeah," she responded, her voice weak, "I'm ready."

 _Liar_. She wasn't ready in the slightest; she knew exactly what kind of complications and drama waited for her back at the barracks, and she had no idea how she was going to solve them.

"Alright then," Rick spoke up while Daryl grabbed his bag off of the shelf, "Let's go."


	17. Adrian the Doctor

Rick, Daniels, Michonne, Chase and Jared had thought ahead before leaving the safety of the barracks in search for any survivors of the prison. They'd driven three separate cars, knowing that if they managed to find anyone, they'd need more seats in order to get everyone home.

Which was a good idea, Darcy knew, but she couldn't help but hate it. It had given Daryl a chance to avoid her, something he'd been doing pretty damn well since Daniels showed up. It made her heart fall into her stomach, worried that she's fucked things up before they'd even started.

But, really, she knew she shouldn't blame herself so much. She had no idea that  _her_  Daryl would show up and turn her world upside down. And really, it's not like they were married or anything. They were never even in a relationship which meant she was free to do whatever she wanted to, right?

_Right?_

Then why did she feel so god damn guilty?

As she sat in the passengers seat of Daniels dusty, red hatchback, she tried to think of a way to break it off with him in a way that wouldn't break him, or possibly lead to the destruction of their safe haven.

But so far she was coming up with nothing.

 _This is bullshit,_  she thought to herself angrily. Why the fuck was nothing ever easy? Why couldn't she just run into Daryl's arms and be with him like she longed to be? Well, she knew the answer – Daniels.

If only Jack had been more of a dick to her then she wouldn't care so much about his feelings. But  _no_. He'd treated her like a princess. Daniels had looked after her when she needed someone the most, how the hell could she leave him for another man when it was her turn to look after him?

Everyone would hate her. It's not as if it would be a secret. She'd lose her friends and more than likely her position which she'd spent so long earning. Yet another thing Daniels had done for her; if it wasn't for him, Darcy would have been locked away in the kitchen or on cleaning duty.

How different things might have been if that had been the case. She would never have gone to the prison. Instead, she would have been slaving over that nights dinner while Daryl ended up trekking through the woods on his own. She might never have even discovered his true identity.  _What a weird thought_.

"You okay, babe?" questioned Daniels, his voice laced with concern and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him glance over at her before looking back towards the road.

"I'm fine," she responded with a soft sigh. They were the only two in the car. Daryl insisted on going with Rick, who also rode with Michonne while Chase and Jared took the third car.

"You're lying," he told her without missing a beat, "You forget that I know you, honey. Doesn't help that you can't lie for shit either."

She bit her tongue. Hard. The sharp pressure from her teeth caused the muscle to burn before turning numb.  _I don't want you to know me!_  She wanted to scream at him, feeling more than irritated because she knew what he said was true.

But she had to remind herself that it wasn't his fault. As far as he knew, they were fine; he didn't know about her past coming back. He didn't know how she felt. It wasn't fair to take it out on him, even if he was the one thing stopping her from being with her real love.

"I'm fine," she stressed instead.

Daniels sighed heavily before taking a hand away from the steering wheel and rubbing it over his hair. "Is this about what Daryl said?" the sound of his name made her heart skip a beat. Daniels placed his hand back onto the wheel before continuing, "'Bout those guys wanting to force you?"

She almost rolled her eyes. " _No_. They got a little touchy-feely. Ain't nothin' I weren't used to  _before_  the world went to shit." fucking hell; was it just her or was she starting to speak like Daryl? "I'm just...tired, Jack. It's been a long few days."

It took him a moment but he eventually nodded, looking as if he accepted her words. A playfully smile curled his lips. "Well," he started, glancing over at her with a familiar glint. "I know a little something that will make you feel better." his voice lowered. "I know how much you like it when I lick your-"

"Jack!" Darcy cut him off with a frown. Before, her legs would have quivered from his tone of voice alone, and the area between her thighs would have heated up but no more. It wasn't him she wanted. "Not tonight, yeah?"  _Or ever again_ , if she could help it. The thought made her feel slightly guilty as she once again had to remind herself it wasn't Jack's fault but she couldn't help the part of her which resented him for keeping her away from Daryl; for hurting Daryl and their chance of finally being together.

"Alright, alright," Daniels muttered under his breath. "Was just playing around, okay? Didn't mean to upset you."

Great. Now she felt guilty again. "Sorry," she mumbled back, "Just...been a long day," she repeated her words from earlier.

Daniels nodded. "I understand, babe, but ya gotta talk to me eventually."

 _I will_ , she promised, knowing they weren't talking about the same thing,  _when you'll be able to handle the truth._

Darcy tried, once again, to catch Daryl's eye as they exited the cars but had no luck. She felt it as her heart slowly sank into her stomach and ignored the heavy feeling of Daniels' arm as he slung it around her waist.

"C'mon, babe, lets get you in a nice hot shower," he told her before guiding her across the car park and over to the front entrance. Her eyes remained on Daryl's back as he walked with Rick and Michonne. Jared and Chase had stayed behind, talking to the soldiers which were on watch at the front gate.

Daryl entered the building first, holding the door open for Michonne who did the same for Rick. Rick stood by the door, palm against the glass as he waited for Daniels and Darcy to catch up.

Not being able to bear being in the same room as Daryl with Daniels' arm around her, she casually shrugged it off but immediately regretted it when she tried to take a step without the support. Her leg burned like hell already but the added pressure as she attempted to walk by herself was enough to almost loose her footing.

She didn't let it show though and ignored the frown Daniels sent her way as she limped past Rick and gave him a nod in thanks. The atmosphere was tense as she glanced over at Daryl who stood by the wall on the right, opposite the front desk where Jabby was greeting everyone with a cheerful grin.

"D-Darcy!" Jabby exclaimed with a slight stutter, something which he'd developed as a child. "It's s-so good to see you safe and home."

Darcy tore her eyes away from Daryl as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes hidden by his bangs, and glanced at Jabby. A genuine, soft smile curled her lips despite everything. He was such a sweet old man. A father-figure. Someone who could always make you smile. "Thanks, Jabs," she said in a tired voice, "It's good to be home."

By now, Daniels and Rick had joined them and Daniels headed to the front desk which Jabby stood behind. He leant his hip against it before nodding at Rick. "We're gonna need your weapons," he told him almost apologetically. "Get yourself up high enough, you can have 'em back but in this place, only military can carry guns."

Rick looked reluctant, and if it was any other group, he might have argued. "I understand," he responded before removing his python from it's holster and handling it over. He then grabbed a knife from the back of his pants and went to hand that over as well while Michonne reluctantly placed her machete onto the front desk.

Jabby shook his head at her. "S-since you're not regular civilians, you can keep your knife, dear."

Daniels nodded at Rick after Jabby spoke and Rick nodded back before returning his knife to the back of his pants while Michonne bit back a smile at the old man calling her machete a 'knife'.

Once all the last of the weapons were handed over, Daniels took a quick glance at Darcy before turning his attention back to Rick. "I need to get Darce to the medic but I'll get Jacob to-" he cut himself off, an anguish expression on his face. " _Chase_. I'll get Chase to show you your living space." he corrected himself with a deep sigh, the whites of his eyes turning red as he held back his emotions.

"Alright," Rick replied with understanding eyes. " _Thank you,_ " he told the man firmly, "for everything."

Daniels barely managed a small smile in response.

With him looking so fragile, Darcy's conscience wouldn't let her push him away when he headed in her direction and wrapped his arm around her waist. The extra grip his fingers applied to her flesh let her know just how much he needed her in that moment. She thought the urge to look at Daryl as they left the room.

It took two minutes for them to reach the medical bay and when they did, Daniels helped her limp over to the examination table and supported her as sat herself down on it. He didn't move away though; just stood between her legs with his head down and miserable look on his face.

"Are you okay?" she questioned softly. He was still her friend and she did care for him. It was just hard to look past what Daniels was keeping her from but she knew she needed to get her head out of her ass so she could think of his feelings, too.

His lips moved as he ran his tongue over his top row of teeth and he nodded faintly, eyes remaining downcast. "Just...getting sick of loosing people, you know?" he let out a sigh and finally looked up at her. "First my brother, now Jacob...who next?" he laughed bitterly before his eyes landed on her face and softened. "Don't know what I would do if I'd lost you, Darce," he told her, bringing one hand up to the side of her head.

Tears stung her eyes, knowing that  _this_  was the exact reason she couldn't be with Daryl right now. "You'd be  _fine,_ " she tried to stress, wanting to convince both herself and him.

"Nah, Darce," he told her honestly, "If you were gone...that would be it for me, ya know? Wouldn't be able to cope anymore. You're the only thing keeping me together right now."

Darcy swallowed thickly, realising just how deep Daniels had fallen. She knew that he relied on her but hadn't realised it was this bad – bad enough for him to actual admit it to her.

She really needed to get Daryl alone. Talk to him. Let him know what was going on. Maybe he'd know what to do; how to fix things. Hopefully he would understand, forgive her, and hopefully, wait for her. She didn't know how long it would take for Daniels to become his normal self again though. Her heart sunk at the idea of it taking longer than a few months.

Fucking hell she was a horrible person. Here Daniels was, pouring his heart out to her, and all she could think about was how long it would be before she could finally be with Daryl. Once again, she found herself feeling guilty.

Suddenly, the medic, Adrian, appeared from behind the curtain which cut off the rest of the ward from the examination area. He smiled for a moment when he saw his friends and headed over to them. "Nothing too serious, I hope?"

"Bullet wound," Daniels told him, taking a step back from Darcy so she could manoeuvre herself onto the table properly with her head resting back against the uncomfortable pillow. "Just scrapped her. She's probably gonna need stitches though."

Adrian shot him an amused glance as he headed over to the side where the cabinets stood and opened one of the doors before pulling out a box of medical gloves and supplies. "I'll be the judge of that,  _Doctor_ ," he told his friend playfully.

Daniels snorted a weak laugh in response, "I'm gonna head out. Make sure everyone's settling okay. You gonna be alright, babe?" he questioned Darcy.

"Yeah, honey-bunch, I'm gonna be just fine," responded Adrian instead, gloves now covering his hands as he headed towards Darcy with the supplies.

Darcy couldn't stop the small laugh which escaped her lips. Adrian always was a funny one. Not to mention a looker too. Hell, most of the guys were but Adrian had to be in the top three with his shaggy, sandy-brown hair, six-foot-two height, toned body, eyes green and lips full. It was no wonder half of the women on base chased after him.

Surprisingly, he turned most of them down. Jacob had asked him why once and Adrian had told him that he just wasn't that kind of guy, despite how much he looked the part. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' comes to mind.

Daniels rolled his eyes but gave the other man a smile anyway before turning his gaze to Darcy for a second and then finally turning and leaving the room. By the time Daniels was out of sight, Adrian had reached her and spread out the supplies on the small, silver table next to the one she was laying on.

"Looks like it's been a rough few days for you," Adrian commented as he began rolling the material of her jeans up her leg.

Small talk. Darcy hated it but being a doctor, Adrian was a master of it. "Yep," she confirmed with a small sigh. "Just glad it's over." of course, she was lying, because it wouldn't be over until she spoke with Daryl and attempted to work something out.

She just hoped that he would be willing to speak with her.

"I bet," his tone of voice was more distracted this time as he began to look over her wound. "Seems like bossman was pretty upset too. What's going on there?"

"Jacobs didn't make it," Darcy informed him quietly, watching as the doctor froze at her words before releasing a heavy sigh. "He got scratched."

Adrian shook his head in remorse, "He was a good man. He didn't deserve that."

"No," she murmured in agreement, "He didn't."

"Excuse me," Rick said politely as he entered the medical bay, "I'm looking for the medic?" behind him, Daryl shuffled in with an annoyed look on his face. The man was almost pouting and Adrian bit back a smile.

"Well, you're in the right place," Adrian told him, standing up from his desk where he'd been doing a quick stock check on all the medical supplies and heading over to the two men. He held out his hand. "I'm Adrian. Which one of you need help?" he questioned, although from the brooding look on the second man's face, he was pretty sure he already knew who.

"I'm Rick and this here is Daryl," he introduced with a slight, amused smile, "Daryl's hurt his wrist. Won't admit it though. Was wondering if you could look him over for me?"

Adrian laughed. "The tough guys never do admit it," he waved them over to his desk, "Hope ya don't mind. The bed's a bit preoccupied."

It was then Daryl noticed her.  _His_  Darcy. She was fast asleep, blanket pulled up to her chin as she breathed in and out slowly. A wave of protectiveness came over him, seeing her look so small and vulnerable. "She okay?" he questioned, not taking it eyes away from her.

Having reached the desk, Adrian gestured for Daryl to sit down. "Yeah, she's fine. Out like a light though." he smiled adoringly. "Gave her something to help with the pain and she fell asleep," he chuckled, kneeling down in front of Daryl and grabbing onto the man injured arm. "Must have needed it."

Daryl only grunted in reply, his attention remaining on Darcy's form as Rick and Adrian made small talk. He found it easier to look at her now, knowing that Daniels wasn't around to touch her or hold her at any moment. Daryl honestly wasn't sure how much he could take before he punched the guy in the face.

His heart kept doing a funny twist in his chest like someone was squeezin' it somethin' awful. With the situation between Daniels and Darcy, Daryl wasn't too sure where it left them. She had admitted to him that it had only been sex, and while Daryl  _fucking hated_  the idea of another man's hands on her, he was glad that there wasn't anythin' else between the two.

Really, they needed to sit down and have a talk but Daryl knew that it wouldn't be what they were doing if they finally got alone. With all the pent up anger and jealousy at seeing Daniels wrap his arms around her, Daryl was ready to put a fucking claim on that girl. He'd piss up her leg if he had to, although he'd rather fuck her like an animal and mark her with his cum – it would be a lot more satisfying and pleasurable for the both of 'em that way.

He wondered if she'd let him cum on her face, or her tits, maybe even on her perfect little asshole. He weren't fussy really as long as he got to see his pearly white seed on her milky skin. Hell, he'd gladly accept cumming in a pair of her underwear if that's all he'd get. As long as he got his cum near her, maybe he'd be able to tame the animal instead of him for awhile.

Yeah, he was a fucking freak. What else was new?

Eventually the Doctor revealed that Daryl's wrist wasn't broken – thank fuck – and went off behind a medical curtain to get the hunter some painkillers, leaving him and Rick on their lonesome.

"So," Rick broke the silence between them while Daryl tried to pretend he hadn't spent the whole time staring at her. "What happened between you two out there?"

"You already know what happened," Daryl responded with a half-shrug.

"No, no," Rick shook his head and rested a hand on his hip as he observed the hunter. "You told me what  _happened to_  you two; I wanna know what happened  _between_  you."

Daryl stayed silent for a moment, his eyes hiding behind his curtain of hair. He considered telling Rick. He knew he could rely on the ex-sheriff. The man was a good friend after all, but Daryl wasn't used to sharing such personal information with people. It unsettled him. So without going into too much detail, Daryl shrugged once more, "Ain't like it matters. She's with Daniels."

"Don't take a genius to figure out there's nothing more than lust between her and him," Rick said knowingly. "But the way you keep looking at her?" He shook his head in slight disbelief. "Never seen you look at anyone that way. And it's  _more_  than lust or attraction."

Daryl snorted,"You Sherlock Holmes now?"

Rick ignored him. "But what I don't get is how you came to care so much about her so quickly," Daryl wasn't sure whether Rick was talking to him, or himself. "You've opened up a lot since I've known you, sure, but you've never warmed up to someone so quick and I don't think that it's because of what you went through together. No, there's something else."

Daryl sighed loudly, knowing that Rick was close to getting a bullseye. "A'ight, a'ight. Can see why you're a damn sheriff," he muttered before peering up at Rick between his bangs. "It's a long story, man," was all Daryl offered.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of the hunter for now, Rick gave him a single nod, "Okay, I understand, I'll back off," he responded, his eyes turning sincere. "But you ever need to talk, you come and get me, alright?" he said with slight concern. "This situation you've found yourself in looks pretty messy and I don't want you to feel like you're on your own." he cracked a small smile, "Guess what I'm saying is: You're my brother and I'm here for you."

Trust Rick to turn into a soppy shit, Daryl almost rolled his eyes while his body filled with warmth. It was a weird feeling having a family when going through your whole damn life without one. And Rick ain't even blood. "Thanks, brother," Daryl told him quietly with a jerky nod.

It was then Adrian the doctor returned and shoved some pills in Daryl's hand, telling him to only take two every four or so hours, yadda, yadda. He knew enough about pills and shit to know that taking more than the guideline amount within four hours wouldn't do nothin' more than make him drowsy and worse case, puke his guts up. Just a bit of useful information Merle taught him growing up.

Just before they left the infirmary, Daryl took one last glance at his Darcy. When she woke up, he had no doubt that she'd come looking for him, and he was  _more_  than ready for a more private reunion. He just hoped that Daniels stayed out of his damn way.


	18. Hell before heaven

Confusion was the first thing Darcy felt when she woke up fourteen hours later. Next, was the pain in her back from falling asleep on a damn examination table. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself; only she would do something like it.

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of her blurry vision, she noticed a white mug being held out in front of her and then a glorious smell of coffee filled her nostrils.

"Thought you'd need it, baby," came Jasmine's soft voice.

_Mom_ , Darcy thought to herself as her lips curled into a sleepy smile. "You know me so well," she replied as she pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing when her back ached in protest. Her leg was also burning already but she wanted at least one sip of coffee before she topped herself up with more drugs.

Jasmine gave her an amused glance, although it didn't do much to relieve the stress on her features. It was obvious she hadn't slept all night, most likely fussing and worrying over Darcy. "Of course I do. You're my daughter."

Darcy took the mug off of her, the warmth warming her hands as she blew onto the steaming liquid, "Oh yeah, how could I forget?" she joked before taking a sip, wincing when it flowed against the cut inside of her mouth, making it sting. It wasn't as hot as she'd expected it to be, most likely it'd been made awhile ago, but it was yummy nonetheless. As she drank, she desperately attempted to ignore the throbbing in her leg which seemed to get worse the more she woke up.

"How you feeling, baby?" Questioned Jasmine in a concerned tone of voice.

There was no point in lying, "My leg hurts like hell," she admitted, her forehead creasing in pain, "Where's Adrian?"

"He's popped out for lunch," Jasmine informed her before reaching towards the metal table which stood next to the bed. With the hand not holding her own coffee, she picked tiny white cup which held two pills. "He said to give you these if you woke up."

"Thank god," Darcy muttered before grabbing the small cup and bringing it to her lips. The pills were dry on her tongue, the texture powdery and she quickly washed them down with her coffee. Yeah, she probably should have used water but hey ho.

"So," Jasmine started as Darcy swallowed her pills, "Tell me what happened."

And Darcy did. The only detail she left out was the non-consensual touching since she knew it would only upset her Mom and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She told her what happened between her and Daryl, the first kiss and everything that happened which lead up to the second one. The expression of pure shock on Jasmine's face made Darcy hold back a smile.

"Daryl?" Jasmine said in disbelief, "The Daryl you crushed on? The one we went to Atlanta for?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's him," Darcy couldn't hold back her smile, "And not only that but... he has a brother, named Merle, who used to be in Woodbury..." she trailed off suggestively before breaking into a laugh at the mixed emotion on Jasmine's face.

"Jesus Christ, girl," Jasmine breathed, shocked at all the information she'd received, "Not only did you find your Prince Charming, you found the brother to mine. And there was me here worrying about you," she said teasingly.

Darcy laughed once more. "Yeah, I know. Didn't do too badly out there, huh?" they smiled at each other before Darcy's lips turned downwards and she sighed.

For a moment, Jasmine was confused before she realised very quickly what was up with her daughter, "But you don't know how to tell Daniels," she stated.

"No, I don't," Darcy nodded before sipping her coffee. "He's in such a bad way at the moment, Mom, I don't know if it would be safe for me to tell him. I'm worried he'd do something stupid," she confessed.

Jasmine's eyes turned sympathetic. "I understand, baby. I wanna tell you to do what makes you happy; be with Daryl and don't worry about Daniels but..." she shook her head. "I know it's easier said that done."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed, "I'm just hoping that if I talk to Daryl about it, explain it to him, he'll understand."

Jasmine smiled and reached over so she could place her hand on top of Darcy's. "He's finally found you, baby, and I don't think he's gonna let you go. You haven't got anything to worry about."

Darcy sighed, "I hope you're right."

Darcy was released less than an hour later. Adrian gave her some medication to take which Darcy quickly handed over to her Mom, knowing she would forget what to take and when; this way, her Mom could remind her and Darcy couldn't do something stupid like take the wrong pill combination and end up overdosing.  _What_  a way to go that would be. Not eaten alive by Walkers but accidentally overdosing on pills because she wasn't one for paying attention.

Jasmine insisted that she went back to their room and rested but Darcy refused. With the single crutch Adrian had given her combined with the pain meds, she felt fine. Even the cut in her mouth had numbed to the point where she could easily forget it was ever there.

Walking – or more like hobbling – through the halls, she had only one destination in mind; Daryl. Unfortunately though, she had no idea where to find him. But she knew someone who might.

"Hey, Jabby?" she called out as she approached the front desk. He was no where to be seen but since it wasn't lunch time, she knew he was mostly likely in the back.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard movement, followed closely by a, "J-just a sec, dear!"

Leaning her hip against the counter, she placed her elbow on top of the worn oak wood before she rested her chin on her palm. Once again her mind went straight to Daryl, a subject it hasn't seemed to stray from.

It was the usual questions and thoughts. Was he upset with her? Did he still want her? Was he going to be willing to talk to her? Could they fix things?

Would everything be okay?

Every time she even considered it  _not_  working out between them it felt as if the hulk had punched a hole into her chest before squeezing her aching heart until it was nothing but a pile of blood.

It  _had_  to work out. It  _just had to_.

"What can I help you with, D-Darcy?"

Her eyes flew up to meet Jabby's who'd approached the counter without her noticing and was now standing opposite her. She stood up straighter, placing most of her weight on her crutch instead of the counter.

"Do you know where the new people are?" she questioned him, hoping she sounded casual, "Or, I guess, more specifically...Daryl?" her teeth immediately found her lip.

"W-well," he started, and wiping his hand on some kind of rag that Darcy had only just noticed him holding. He must have been cleaning the weapons, or checking them over. "I can't say where Daryl is e-exactly b-but I know that since they've been here, they've spent most of the time in the mess hall, w-working on a way to find the rest of their friends."

Of course. She should have known that's what they were doing. More than likely looking through maps, trying to find any kind of place that might attract people who needed shelter, food and whatever else.

And luckily for her, the mess hall was opposite the reception area which meant less walking. Thank fuck. She wished she could say it was because of her leg but she was a pretty lazy person by nature. The leg injury just gave her an excuse. Heh.

"Awesome," she flashed him a grateful smile, trying to ignore the nerves in her belly. She had no idea how she should act around Daryl. Plus, he was with his group – what if they knew what was going on and thought her a slut because of it? She wouldn't exactly blame them. "Thanks, Jabby, I'll catch you later!" she told him as she turned and limped towards the door.

"Bye, dear."

When she found herself standing outside of the mess hall, she took a deep breath and peered through the small window on the top half of the right door. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Daryl, who was sitting around one of the tables with his group. Unlike the rest of them though, he was straddling his chair with his arms folded along the back of it. They all appeared to be in deep conversation.

Should she just walk in there and ask him if he wanted to talk? Would that be too obvious? Hell, would he even want to talk to her? He was probably just as desperate to find the rest of his people as Rick was. She would hardly blame him if he wanted to make finding them his first priority.

Her hand rested against the rectangular metal plate which decorated the door underneath the 'push' sticker and she found herself tapping the pads of her fingers against it as she considered her next move.

"What to do...what to do..." she mumbled to herself.

In the end the decision was made for her because the prison group stood one by one, first Rick, then the guy she remembers named Glenn, and then Michonne; quickly followed by Daryl.

Darcy sucked in a breath and stepped away from the door so they wouldn't be able to see her through the window when they turned towards the exit. Should she wait and catch Daryl as he leaves or maybe she should try again later, when he didn't look so busy?

No.  _No_. She needed to do this. Her heart – and dare she say it,  _soul_  – longed to be with him and that wasn't going to happen if she kept on putting off their conversation because she feared what he might say. Or decide.

Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to stand up straighter and waited for them to exit. Despite her attempt at appearing confident – in hopes that it would make her  _feel_  more confident – her left hand still found its way to her mouth when she nibbled on the nail of her middle finger nervously.

A few seconds later, both of the doors opened and then Rick, Glenn and Daryl made their way through. She noticed that Michonne wasn't with them which made her briefly wonder where the little man was – Carl? - but it soon slipped her mind as she greeted them:

"Hey," her voice was off slightly, thanks to her anxiety, but it got their attention.

"Hey, Darcy," Glenn greeted tiredly. It was then she noticed the heavy bags under his eyes with an expression of constant worry on his face. It was then Darcy remembered that she had yet to see his girlfriend.

"You alright?" she asked automatically, her left hand dropping from her mouth as she placed most of her weight on her crutch. Unable to help herself, she peeked over at Daryl, only to see him giving her a once over. Not in a sexual way but in a checking-for-injuries kind of way. It warmed her heart. Surely that was a good sign?

"Alright as I can be considering," was his less than convincing response.

Rick gave him a concerned look before explaining to Darcy, "Maggie's still out there somewhere."

Ah, that was her name – Maggie. The pretty girl with short brown hair and a big smile. Also, Hershel's daughter. Although from what Darcy had heard, Hershel hadn't made it and the younger sister was still MIA. "I'm sorry," she responded sympathetically.

"Don't be," Glenn responded immediately, "She'll be fine. She  _is_  fine. I'll find her. I know it."

Rick reached over and placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder, " _We'll_  find her." he corrected.

Glenn placed his hand on top of Rick's before giving him a silent, grateful nod.

"Well," Darcy gave Glenn a small smile, "I'm sure it'll all work out." she wasn't sure what else to say. Her mind was scrambled with Daryl standing so close and she was worried that if she didn't get to the point quickly, she would lose her chance.

With that thought in mind, she turned her attention to Daryl before a new conversation could start, or before anyone could walk away. "You got a minute? Need to talk to you." She didn't miss the way Rick glanced over at the hunter, fighting a knowing smirk.

Daryl didn't answer with words; he just gave her his signature nod before glancing over at his group members with a departing look. He took a step towards Darcy, making her release the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

She gave Rick and Glenn one last smile and received one in return before she turned her back on them and headed down the hall with Daryl in step with her.

"They given you a room yet?" she questioned him quietly.

"Yeah," he responded almost softly, making her heart soar; he didn't sound angry! That meant something, didn't it? Before she could continue her thought, he continued, "Got a lounge, bedroom; even my own bathroom. Nicer than any place I'd ever lived b'fore."

She held back a smile at the fact that he almost sounded happy. "You sharing with anyone?" she asked him next. The reason behind her curiosity was because there was no way she could take him back to her place just in case Daniels dropped in. Or her Mom came back early from her kitchen shift. God knows Jasmine would do something embarrassing.

"Nah," Daryl told her, "Jus' me. Guess that's a good thing, huh?" he glanced over at her, his expression unsure - unreadable. "Guess we gotta few things ta talk 'bout?"

"Yeah," she responded softly, "Yeah, we do."

His place was smaller than hers but then again, hers did house her and her Mom. And his only had one bedroom while hers had two. But she liked it; sure, it was smaller but not in a cramped way. It was cosy and warm.

The décor was the same as every other room in this place; plain, boring, neat. Soft cream walls with worn brown carpet and simple furniture. A square coffee table sat in the middle of the room in front of an light brown, two seater sofa which sat against the wall. Next to the couch was the door to the bedroom – she knew because Daniels place has exactly the same layout – and on the wall next to that, opposite the front door, was the entrance to the bathroom.

In front of the couch on the wall opposite was a flat screen TV, not working sadly. Although they did have generators, they were only used for the more important electrics. Next to the entrance stood an oak wood cabinet used for storage. See? Simple.

Darcy wasn't ashamed to admit that for a split second, her mind flashed visions at her of all the different ways Daryl could bang her in this room alone and she had to force them away before she started to get wet at the idea.

_Dammit. Too late._

"Settling in okay?" she questioned him, breaking the silence as he closed the door behind them and headed towards the couch.

"Ain't too bad. Helluva lot better than sleepin' on one'a those brick mattresses." He shrugged as he reached the coffee table and sat down on it, elbows resting on his knees. It was then she noticed the tears in his pants. Forcing herself to look away, she settled her gaze on his face.

"I bet," she responded, remembering what it was like when she slept over at the prison that one night when they all first met. That thing could barely pass for a mattress. It was much more closer to concrete. It might of even been more comfortable to sleep on the floor.

Silence washed over them.

"Okay," Darcy took a deep breath and a step forward, "I've never been one to beat-around-the-bush so I'm just gonna come out with it – I really want to be with you.  _I do_. And I care about you more than I've ever cared about a guy before but there's... complications."

Daryl suddenly looks a lot more relaxed at her words before his expression darkens, "Daniels," he guesses with little effort.

"Yeah," her mouths feels dry and she swipes her tongue around her mouth in an attempt to moisten it again, "He's...well, he's in love with me and with everything that's happened recently – his little brother dying and now Jacob – I don't think he'd react too well to me breaking things off with him to be with another man."

Daryl nodded slowly, taking in everything she was telling him. It made sense. He didn't like it but...it made sense. "And Daniels runs this place."

"Yeah. Well, no," she quickly corrected, "Mayweather runs this place but he spends most of his time in his office with his head in the bottle, ya know? So Daniels kinda stepped up."

Daryl inhaled sharply and sat up a little straighter."So if ya leave him, he's gonna be pretty pissed and prolly won't take too kindly to us bein' here."

Darcy almost felt the way her skin paled at the thought of them being forced to leave. That was something that hadn't occurred to her. Would Daniels be spiteful enough to throw Daryl and his group out on their asses? She wasn't too sure. "I didn't think of that," she admits quietly, feeling even more trapped than she had before.

He ran a hand through his hair before muttering, "This is messed up, Darce." his eyes were hidden thanks to the bangs which fell back into place in front of his eyes and she found herself moving until she was knelling down in front of him and then her hand was reaching up and brushing his hair out of the way so she could see his pretty blue eyes.

She'd often wondered what colour they would be when she sat talking on the phone to him, and the fact that she could now say she  _knew_  what colour  _her_  Daryl's eyes were was a feeling she couldn't even describe.

"I know," she replied quietly, the guilt she felt showing in her voice, "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Daryl glanced up at her and took her hand in his before entwining their fingers together, "Nah. Ain't your fault, Darce. Ya didn't know this would happen."

She shook her head in disagreement, her eyes lowering in shame and regret. "I should have just waited for you."

She really wished that was what she'd done. She wished she could have been the loyal woman who wouldn't accept anything less than her prince charming but instead she jumped into bed with Daniels because- well, why exactly?

Because he was funny and attractive? Because he saved her life and she felt like she owed him? She couldn't lie and say she didn't have a hell of a good time with Daniels but it was something that seemed like a good idea at the time and now she was beginning to wonder if it was one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

What was it her Mom says? Don't ever regret something that once mad you smile. But how can you not regret it when it messes up the only thing you've ever wanted?

Daryl looked unsure how to react. The expression on his face was something torn between wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. Should she have waited for him? Yeah, probably.  _He'd_ waited for her, after all, but did that mean he blamed her? Resented her slightly, maybe, but he was willing to look past it. The world was ending with loved ones dropping like flies and there wasn't a second he wanted to waste being angry at her over something neither of 'em could change.

"We've all made mistakes," he tells her in a mumble, "There's no point in beatin' ya self up ov'r 'em. Can't change anythin' anyhow." with his spare hand, his nudged up her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. His heart squeezed when he saw the tears glistenin' in her beautiful eyes. "Jus'...tell me what ya want to happen and I'll be with ya every step of the way."

"I want to be with you," she told him firmly, a tear falling down her cheek, "But until Daniels is in a better frame of mind, I..." she broke off reluctantly and then took a deep breath. "I don't think it's a good idea," she told him, her voice quiet.

He was silent for a minute, his head bobbing slowly as he registered what this meant for them but his mind was racin' and heart hurtin' and he couldn't seem to think straight. So instead he choked out a simple, "Whateva ya thinks best."

Darcy never knew a heart could break so much but the complete, utter heartbreak in her chest told her it was possible. Swallowing painfully, she nodded her head, feeling her hand shaking in his grasp as she attempted to hold back her emotions.

So this was it. The conversation she feared over and done with. Surely she should be happy that it was out of the way and Daryl was willing to stick by her but it just made her feel worse. It probably would have been easier if he was a dick about it but no, he couldn't have been more perfect or supportive.

She took a deep breath, her vision blurred thanks to the tears in her eyes but she could still make out Daryl's handsome face. She had no idea how she got so lucky. Even the pain in her knees from kneeling so long was worth it just to look at him close up.

His eyes, so blue; so beautiful; so perfect. And the way his hair covered them just added to his appeal. Made him appear mysterious, shy almost, but she knew he could be far from it. A light blush grew on her cheeks as she remembered some of the more dirtier things he used to say to her.

And without realising, her eyes lowered until she found herself looking at his lips, remembering how they tasted and what they felt like. She wanted to kiss him again and never stop. They'd done it already, what would another one hurt?

No, no, no, no...she shouldn't. She already technically cheated on Daniels. She couldn't do it again...right?

"Darce?" Daryl asked her quietly, his eyes scanning her face. He wanted to know what she was thinkin' 'cause the way she was starin' at his mouth was makin' him hard. Any longer and he wouldn't be able to control his actions.

She didn't move her eyes as she whispered, "I...I should go," the words weren't at all convincing. And then she was leaning forward and he was doing the same because  _fuck it why not._

The moment their lips met all sense went out of the window and Daryl was gripping the waistband of her jeans and yanking her into lap so she was straddling him, her heat pressing perfectly against his strainin' dick.

The moan which escaped her throat was loud, wanting, and probably the most lust-filled noise she'd ever made. If it wasn't for the grunt Daryl gave her in return, she  _might_  have been embarrassed.

Heat ignited in her veins like flowing lava, making her feel hotter than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Honestly, she didn't think she'd ever been so desperate for someone as she was in this moment in time. Then again, this was  _looooong_  overdue.

His hands were everywhere. Holding the back of her head, keeping her in place for his mouth while the other slid up her hips, her waist, over the curve of her breasts and back down again. Her legs clenched around him, trying to add more pressure to her aching pussy.

She needed more.  _So much fucking more._

"Please," she managed to whimper out. It was muffled thanks to his rough, unforgiving kisses but he heard it nonetheless.

Pulling back, his breathing was rough and heavy against her mouth. It was nice to know he was just as effected by this as she was, if the way his chest heaved was any indication.

"We carry on, I ain't gonna be able ta stop," he warned her, his southern drawl stronger than ever, "Won't wanna stop, Darce." he proved his point by pressing a rough kiss to her already swollen lips and gripping her hip, forcing her forward and into his bulge.

Letting out a shaky breath, she found herself shaking her head, "Don't wanna stop," she told him honestly, "Don't care 'bout anything. Just want this." She was so close to begging. Oh fuck it, " _Pleaseeeee_ , Dare." she pleaded thrusting her hips into him.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her hips, forcing her body close to his. She trembled from the contact and his dick jumped in response. From the whimper, she felt it too. "So pretty when you beg, Darce," he told her, voice deep. He took his hand away from the back of her head and wiped his thumb along her wet, swollen, bottom lip. All 'causea him.  _Fuck_. "Gonna be a good girl for me?"

She nodded frantically, wanting this to move forward, preferably to a place where they were both naked. "I promise."

"Gonna do everythin' I say?" he was bein' a ass but he couldn't help it. He loved seein' her this way, completely hazy with lust and willin'. All for him. 'Causea him.

" _Please."_

The corner of his mouth lifted into a small smirk, "A'ight," he started, giving her ass a smack, "Stand up and start strippin'. Real slow-like."

Darcy's insides quivered and she climbed off his lap. Her legs were wobbly and they hadn't even started yet. This was going to be fucking amazing. Fuck the consequences.  _They deserved this_.

Standing in front of him, she felt like a queen. The way he was looking at her reminded her of an hunter and it's prey. It was powerful and she'd never felt so attractive in her life. With a sexy smirk, she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt, "I hope you're ready, big boy."

He matched her smile with one of his own, "Nah," he told her, "It's you who needs to be ready, Darce," his eyes roamed over her body, "Things I'm gonna do to ya. You ain't gonna know what hit you, sweet girl." he licked his lips, a sparkle in his eye.

_Oh sweet heaven,_  she gulped.


	19. Sweet heaven

Darcy could hear the way his breath hitched at she slowly began to lift her shirt up, revealing the soft skin of her belly, and then the under-wire of black pok-a-dot bra(yes, her panties totally matched. Cute, right?). She left it there for a moment, watching him teasingly.

"Want to see more?" she questioned him innocently.

"Ya know I do," was in instant response. He was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees with his hands hanging between his legs, fingers entwined together so tightly that his skin went white.

"You sure?" she couldn't help but wind him up, wondering how far she could push him before he snapped.

"Thought ya said you were gonna be a girl girl fer me?" he tutted at her, "You gonna make me put ya over my knee, Darce? Make yer ass as red as a cherry pie?"

For a moment she envisioned exactly how that would go down. Him sitting on the coffee table with her balanced on his knees, pants and underwear around her thighs as he brought the palm of his hand down against her ass.  _That_  was definitely something she wouldn't mind doing but not right now. There was plenty of time to explore that kind of kink later.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtful as she slowly lifted her shirt up further. Up and over her breasts it went before she pulled it over her head and flung it to the floor. "I did say I'd be good didn't I?" her hands went to the belt of her jeans and she slowly began to unbuckle herself. "Thing is, I ain't that good at behaving..." next, she popped open the button on her pants before unzipping herself.

Daryl's lips parted as he watched her actions, "Tha' so?" he mumbled in response, only half paying attention cause shit, his girl was strippin' in front of him for the first time and he didn't wanna miss a damn second of it.

Her teeth found the corner of her lip as she teasingly slid the jeans down her thighs. "Yeah," she continued, "I kinda like being bad. So if you want me to be good-" she kicked off her shoes before removing the pants from her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her undies. Her hands went to her back to find her bra clasp. "-Then you're gonna need to give me some kinda reward, ya know? Something to make it  _worth it_." she unclipped herself with ease, having done it a millions times, and she pulled the straps down her arms. Instead of letting the bra fall, she held it close to her chest, keeping herself covered as she cocked an eyebrow and waited for Daryl's response.

He huffed a laugh at her, "What kinda reward ya want?" he questioned her, eyes roamin' down her body. She had the cutest belly he'd ever seen and while her legs weren't the slimmest or longest, he thought they were the sexiest, too. "'M already gonna fuck ya, so guessin' you want more than tha'?" he tilted his head in thought, "Mmm, maybe ya wanna know what it feels like to have my tongue on ya? Swirlin' around ya like ya the tastiest ice-cream I've ever eaten..."

She gulped. Loudly. How on earth did he always manage to turn the tables on her? "I...uh, I wouldn't say 'no' to that," she replied honestly. It wasn't what she was going for. Well, she wasn't entirely sure what she had been expecting him to say but the response she'd gotten definitely had to be the best thing he could have said.

"Yeah? Well, if ya want it, you better start bein' a good  _slut_ ," he drawled to her, eyes on her breasts, "Show me, sweet girl. Show me ya hot liddol body and I'll make you cum so good. Treat you so right."

Once again her legs were wobbly thanks to him. Words flew from her mind and she obeyed him like a dog desperate to get it's treat. If she cared more, she might have been embarrassed.

Her hands let go of the bra and it slid down her breasts before falling to the floor. If the chill hitting her skin didn't let her know her breasts were on show then Daryl's sharp inhale did.

" _Good lord,"_  he mumbled, eyes fixed on her perky chest. They would fit in his hands perfectly and he couldn't wait until he could feel the weight of them in his palm. "So damn pretty, Darce."

Blushing slightly, she went to place her fingers into the waist band of her panties when he suddenly stopped her by holding up his hand. "Daryl?" she asks him questioningly.

"Lemme," he tells her, voice deep. "C'mere," he orders next, holding both his hands up 'til she stepped forward and he placed them on her hips. Soft; softer than he thought possible. He couldn't help but dig his fingers in her skin a little. Feelin' like a shit fuck when he hoped it would bruise.

Darcy takes a  _deep_  breath. The feel of his hands on her sends her senses crazy and she almost jumps him there and then but she resisted, wanting to see what he was going to do next.

His fingers curl into the fabric and he glances up at her once more, taking in the awesome sight of her breasts from underneath. It was tempting to take one in his mouth, play with it a little but there was another part of her he was desperate to meet and he knew he'd have plenty of time to say hello to her tits later.

Slowly, torturing himself, he began to pull her undies down her thighs. His mouth watered as her curls came into view and the scent of her sex hit his senses. "Damn.  _Fuck,_ " he curses, wishing he had more self control. But, turns out, he didn't when it came to  _her_. "God, so pretty, Darce. Ya so good, darlin'..." the panties fell to her feet and he glanced at them, seeing how damp they were. If he didn't know how wet she was before, he certainly had an idea how. "Well, look at tha'. Practically  _drownin'_  in ya juices."

"Well," she breaths, feeling unbelievably hot and horny, "It's kinda your fault."

"Better fuckin' be," was his response as he leans down and helps her step out of her panties. Like some kinda freak, he lifts them to his nose and takes a sniff all while his thumb rubs circles in the sticky, wet fabric. " _Damn_  ain't tha' a treat," he breaths, "Still warm from your pussy, too. Think I better sneak a taste b'fore I start on the real thing, huh?"

" _Uh huh_ ," she mutters back, eyes transfixed on his movements. She had no idea if this little show was for him or for her but either way, it was  _fucking working_  and she could feel her clit jump and pussy pulse from watching him. Shakily, she inhales as his tongue touches the fabric and his eyes fall shut. She couldn't help but picture his tongue moving like that on  _her_. "Jesus, Daryl," she whimpers without thinking.

He gives her a lop-sided smirk before sucking the fabric into his mouth, effectively cleaning every drop of her off of the material. Once he was happy there was nothing left, he placed them in his pocket. "Ya know," he trails his eyes down her body until they find the pretty triangle between her legs, "If we run outta food, I could  _happily_  eat you for the rest of ma days."

She smiles at that, cheeks flushed with both lust and the comments he's been making. "And I'd happily let you."

"Ya ever been eaten out while on a guys shoulders?" he asks her as if he'd never heard her response while still eyeing her pussy like a starving man.

She frowns, taken back and trying to picture in her head what he could mean. "Uh, I'm not sure," she answers him hesitantly, "What'd you mean exactly?"

Instead of answering verbally, he comes towards her, arms hooking underneath her thighs and forcing her onto his shoulders, his head perfectly slotting between her legs and her thighs becoming his ear muffs. She can't help it; she squeals in surprise and finds herself laughing especially when he stands up.

"Oh my god!  _Daryl!_  I'm gonna fall!" she tells him while giggling, her hands desperately gripping his hair in an attempt to steady herself but there's no need because he's placing his hands on her ass and lower back and then she ain't laughing no more because his tongue's slipped out and forced it's way through her wet curls and between her cunt lips. "Oh  _fuck_."

The sensation is amazing; warm and wet and slippery and teasing her clit. He's not touching it directly, instead he's playing around wit h her lips and sucking her labia's into his mouth while massaging them with his strong tongue.

One of her hands remains on his head while she kinda bows forward, hips pulling away from the sensation while her hand is forcing his head closer like she can't decide what she wants. The other hand is on the ceiling which is brushing against her head but she honestly  _couldn't give a shit_.

"Oh my god! How are yo- what is-  _shitshit. Ohjesusfuck_ ," she finds herself rambling almost incoherently. He still wasn't touching her nub the way she wanted him to and it was becoming unbearable. " _More._ _Need_  more. Pleaseeeeee,  _Daryl._ "

He takes pity on her and slides his tongue along the crevice of her left lip and up to the where she needs him the most. Unfortunately for them both, he couldn't get as up close and personal as he wanted to with her sexy liddle nub. Somethin' he was gonna have to fix. "Hold tight," he tells her, pulling back slightly, lips glistenin'.

Before she could ask him why, he was removing his hand from her ass and curling it around her leg so it was brushing against her lower belly. The new angle allowed his fingers to gain access to her pussy, where he hooked a single finger in the curve where her cunt lips met – just above her clit – and he pulled upwards, making her lips stretch and forcing her clit out of hiding. She whimpers, eyes closed and hair tightening it's grip on his hair.

"Tha's bett'r," he mumbles in approval, his eyes taking in her vulnerable nub, no longer hidden by her swollen lips or protective hood. He cocks his head slightly, "Wonder if it's as juicy as it looks," he glances up at her, "Guess there's only one way ta find out, huh?"

Her legs tighten around his head to the point she was worried she might crush him but he didn't seem bothered by it. Holding her breath, she waits for the moment he finally touches her.

" _Oh..._ " she sighs blissfully, his touch direct with the perfect amount of pressure. It feels as if he was cupping his lips around her, moving his head back and forth in the slightest of movements. And then he brought his tongue into play, tiny, gentle licks on the tip of her clitoris.  _"Mmm..."_

Gradually, her hips found a rhythm and she began moving with him. The pleasure was overwhelming like she'd never known before and she could feel that she was getting close to her orgasm but she wasn't one-hundred percent convinced that she could cum with him holding her in the air.

It would be interesting to find out, though.

Below, Daryl was havin' the time of his life. She tasted all sweet and tangy. Better than he could have imagined. The feel of her was fuckin' amazin', too. Her lady hairs were brushin' against his face in the way that he liked and she was wetter than rain. The noises she was makin' were goin' straight to his dick; every damn liddol whimper and cry.

"Close. _Close_ ," Darcy moans, her body jerking. "Daryl.  _Daryl,_ " she was a blubbering mess, on the edge of an explosive end that didn't seem to want to come(pun intended). Every time she was about to succumb to the pleasure, she worried about letting herself go just in case she fell but then she would remind herself that Daryl was holding her and that he wouldn't let her fall. And then it would start all over again since she was doing more  _thinking_ than actual  _coming._  "Down. Need to get down. I cant..." she croaks out.

Daryl gave a quick suck before taking pity on her and letting her slide down his shoulders, his arms wrapped firmly around her so she couldn't fall. Her wetness brushed against him, leaving a sticky trail down his chest and stomach, drenching his shirt. Once she was down, she wrapped her legs around his waist since he refused to let her go completely.

"Sorry," she breaths to him, panting slightly with flushed cheeks. His arms were under her ass, supporting her and his pupils were dilated, his breathing just as laboured as hers. His lips were also wet, making her  _wetter_  because she knew where it had come from. "I just couldn't,  _you know_ , not up there like that."

He huffs a laugh at her "I get it. Ya were close though. Could feel ya."

"Yeah," she agrees, licking her dry lips, "Yeah I was but don't matter. You don't have to,  _you know_ , again. It's my fault."

He frowns at that, "Nah, ain't yer fault. Ya can't help it," he tells her, "but hell yeah I wanna go again. Yer sweet, girl. And ain't no trouble for a guy to eat a girl out," he says before adding, "Hell, it's a damn  _privilege_. _"_

"Oh," she replies, slight taken back. She gives him a sheepish smile, "My ex never did any of that stuff. Not even with his fingers."

Daryl wasn't even sure he wanted to know but he found himself asking, "Didn't Daniels?" while wonderin' if this 'ex' was the same guy who told her she shouldn't talk. Made him wonder if he was abusive to her. The idea angered him and he wanted to ring someone's neck.

She squirms and he tightens his hold on her waist almost possessively. With a shrug, Darcy tells him, "Only sometimes. He knew I liked it but he weren't too keen on it. Did it more for my benefit than anything." Jeez, how awkward was it to talk about? Daryl mustn't have thought the same thing 'cause he certainly didn't look as uncomfortable as her.

Daryl tuts with a shake of his head. "Ain't no real men then. Real men like eatin' pussy. Makin' their girl feel good," he gives her a cheeky half-smirk, "You ready to get back to it?"

"If you're sure..."

He rolls his eyes before headin' over to the sofa and placin' her down on it, head restin' against the arm and her legs open around his waist as he leans over her hot liddle body. "With me around," he begins, index finger of his right hand tracing along the curve of her breast, "You're never gonna have to go long without ya cunt bein' eaten. I can promise ya tha'."

Oh boy was she lucky to have a guy like Daryl. "You promise?" she breaths, her breath hitchin' as he inches down her body, large hands coverin' her breasts and givin' them a squeeze before sliding down her waist and stilling on her hips while the rest of him follows until he was comfortably lying between her legs.

"Promise," he drawls, mouth brushin' against her inner thigh before he gave it a sharp bite. "Want ya to promise me somethin' in 'turn, though."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, she sobered slightly and leant up on her elbows so she could look down at him. "Yeah?" he looked so sexy between her legs, eyes hungry and mouth only inches away from where she needed him the most.

"Promise me ya won't let Daniels touch ya like this again," he practically growls, jealously drippin' from his voice, "Do what ya gotta to do keep him happy,  _fer now_ , but don't let him touch ya like this. Or see ya. If we're gonna do this, I want ya to be mine. Got it?"

"I promise," she tells him immediately because she wasn't gonna let Daniels near her like this again anyway. Not now that she'd found Daryl.

"Good," he responded before dippin' his head down and takin' her wet flesh in his mouth once again.

She fell back against sofa with a small bounce and whimper, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was once again taken over by pleasure. His fingers spread into a 'V' shape, holding her open for his tongue to reach all the right places.

Deciding to leave the teasin' for another time, he flicked his tongue back and forth over her exposed nub with the exact amount of pressure he'd learnt that she liked. One hand rested on her stomach and he slid it upwards until he found her breast. It was heavy in his hand and he pinched her pretty pink nipples.

He had yet to taste them, somethin' he would have to correct. He'd meant to but as soon as he sure her pretty pussy, he was a goner. If Merle was a ass man and their Dad a leg man, Daryl was most certainly a pussy man. He loved anythin' to do with a sweet cunt. The smell, the panties, the taste, the way it pulsed on it tongue as he rang small circles around it. He loved the look of a pink, exposed clit ready to be tortured by his mouth. If some men liked fallin' asleep with their hand holdin' their girls tits, Daryl would be happier to fall asleep with his hand holdin' his girls cunt. Protectin' it. Lookin' after it. Keepin' it safe.

"Daryl.  _DarylDarylDaryl..._ " Darcy moans under her breath, hips jerking in his hold.

She was ready, he knew, and he slowed the pace of the circles on her clit to a steady rhythm. In his experience, girls came a lot harder when they were slowly built up to it instead of when they were forced over the edge by a more frantic pace. And he desperately wanted his girl to cum hard; preferably harder than she'd ever cum before.

Her mouth flew open in a silent scream as her toes curled and body stiffened up. For a moment, she could have swore that time stopped. Stars burst behind her eyes. Angels sang. Fireworks flew. Noises escaped her mouth which she was completely unaware of because she was on cloud nine.

All while Daryl kept the same rhythm. She was jerkin' in his hold, clit twitchin' frantically and he bet her pussy was, too, but he would find out how that felt later. Right now, his girl needed help comin' back down to earth and he would be there to catch her.

"So good," he mumbles to her, movin' his head away and replacing his tongue with his fingers. He ran his hand up and down her slit, slowly, from the tips of his fingers to his wrist. She twitched with the movement, still moanin', twitchin' but slowly comin' back down. "You're so pretty when ya cum, Darce. Ya pussy twitchin' all over the place. Ya sexy whimpers. Ya perfect liddol body...Think ya can go again, sweetheart?"

She was shaking, her body wet with sweat which she'd only just noticed. Je-sus. He was good.  _Very good._  The way he was still touching her pussy...not enough hurt her overly sensitive clit but just enough to keep her on edge; to slowly start building her back up again.

"D-Daryl,  _fuck,_ " she pants, legs shaking. "That was... _fuck_."

"Ya were beautiful, Darce. So damn sexy. And so good, sweet girl," he drawls to her, his hand soaked with her juices as he kept up his touches. He could feel her clit shy away from him every time he put too much pressure on it but it just encouraged him further. Poor thing was a bit sensitive right now but it would soon be twitchin' for the touch of his tongue again. "Ya was so good, Darce. Did so well. Wanna see it again. Will ya do tha' fer me?"

_Again?!_  He expected her to go  _again?!_  She'd never cum that hard before in her life and she was practically boneless. Briefly, she wondered what she had gotten herself into by getting involved with this man. She almost snorted a laugh; her ex boyfriend was completely selfish in bed and her new one was overly generous.

She knew exactly which one she preferred though.

"I've never cum like that before," she admits to him, a tad bit breathless since she was still recovering. "I don't think I can even move," she laughs lightly.

He almost looks smug, "Guess I did a good job then?"

She gives him a look, "As if you're even doubting it."

He huffs a laugh and shrugs, "Not gonna lie – I like hearin' ya tell me how good it was," he glances downwards, "And it's kinda obvious I wanna do it again but if ya don't want me to, I ain't gonna force ya." he takes his hand away and her pussy pulses at the loss. "Can do somethin' else. Don't even have to be sex. Can...cuddle an' shit."

Darcy can't help but smile at that. He was so fucking sweet, making her wonder – and not for the first time – how the fuck he was single. She guesses that most women must judge him just because of his redneck appearance which makes her feel guilty because wasn't some of her first words she said to him include 'redneck' as an insult?

_He removed his hands, showing his gushing nose, nostrils flaring angrily as he stood chest-to-chest with her. "Ya'll damn lucky I don't hit_ _liddol girls._ _" his head tilted slightly as he spat his words at her. "Or ya'll would be on the floor right now._ _Guarantee_ _it."_

_She scoffed, letting her arms fall to her side and ignoring the gun pointed at her head by Rick, who was warning her off but she didn't listen. "_ _Little_ _girl?" she questioned, staring Crossbow dead in the eye. No way was she gonna back down; she'd dealt with worse men before. Plus, he said he didn't hit women, so that made her more confident. She smirked at him. "Well, this_ _little girl_ _, just floored your ass,_ _Redneck_ _. How'd you feel about that?"_

"I don't want to cuddle," she responds, shaking herself from the memory and mentally reminding herself to apologize to him before adding, "Yet," and then continuing, "I want to fuck."

Daryl's eyes darken slightly and he gives her a jerky nod, "I can do tha'," he tells her before crawling over her and placing his lips onto hers once more. His hands go to her breasts, one on each, while her hands go to his hair and his back, pulling him as close as he could get.

The kiss is lazy and sloppy and messy – she loves it, and from the grunts Daryl is making in the back of his throat, he does too. Their hips move against each other, seeking fiction. It was then Darcy realised that Daryl had yet to get undressed; she could feel the rough material of his jeans against her soft skin. It wasn't unpleasant – quite the opposite, actually – but it would be so much better if he was naked.

With that mouthwatering thought in mind, she reaches down for the button on his pants, only to be stopped by his hands grabbing onto hers.

"Lemme," he mumbles against her lips, fingers swiftly undoing his jeans before shrugging them down his hips.

She briefly wondered why; it was only a button and zip, she could have easily done it as quick as him. Maybe he was worried her touch would send him over the edge? She hoped it was something along those lines anyway because the only other reason she could think of, was that he didn't want her touching him.

Wanting to prove that thought wrong, she went to ask him if he wanted her to return the favour and go down on him but she wasn't quick enough because his pants were off(boots too) and his mouth was back on hers. With the feeling of his dick, almost drenched with pre-cum sliding up the inside of her thigh, every thought disappeared from her mind.

And so did any curiosity as to why he hadn't removed his shirt along with his pants.

Darcy and Daryl's mouths separated with one last, messy opened mouth kiss. Their lips remained parted though, brushing up against each other as Daryl shifted his hips closer to her. Hot, heavy breaths mingled together, becoming a source of oxygen for the other.

Her hands grip the arm rest either side of her head as her thighs quivered in anticipation. She was woman enough to admit that she was nervous. Would she be good enough in bed for him? Would she satisfy him? She had never been so worried about her 'performance' before.

The thoughts kept on coming; what if he didn't like her 'sex face'? What if she makes embarrassing noises(although she's ninety-nine-percent sure she's already done that)? What if he gets bored?

Oh dear god –  _what if she does a muff fluff?_

Christ, she really was over-thinking this. Squeezing her eyes shut, she presses her head deeper into the arm rest and admits quietly, "I'm kinda nervous."

What she didn't expect was his response of, "Same 'ere.

Blinking her eyes open, she gazes up at him and spots the small, sheepish, half smile on his lips. Unable to help herself, she leans up and peppers as gentle series of kisses on them before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "Now," she whispers to him.

"Ya sure?" he hesitates even as it takes everythin' in him  _not_  to thrust into her warmth and rut away like some inexperienced teenager. He wanted to make sure she was okay first. Needed to.

She nods quickly, " _Soooo_  sure." as if to emphasis her point, she presses her hips against his, inhaling sharply when the tip of him brushed against her clit.

He grunts, forehead leanin' down onto hers as he takes himself into his hands and presses the tip of him to her entrance. He hisses as he shifts forward and her breath catches in her throat. He wants to watch the expression on her face but his eyes are fallin' shut thanks to the over-whelming sensation.

Her eyes also roll into the back of her head as he slowly filled her. Her walls clung to him, sucking him in further and refusing to let him go. She felt full, fuller than she'd ever felt before and _that_  was saying something because she'd once eaten  _three_  large pizza's in one day(before the dead had risen, of course).

"Oh, Daryl,  _wow,_ " she gasps, hands cling to his back and nails digging deep enough to leave half-moon marks. If his shirt wasn't in the way, she probably would have drawn blood.

He grunts in agreement, air leaving his lips when he bottomed out inside of her. " _Good lord."_

A  _"Hngh"_  noise came from her throat and she spread her legs as far as she could, one of them laying parallel to the couch cushions while the other lifted onto the back of the sofa, opening her up fully. She presses her hips upwards, pushing him even deeper inside.

He's breathing irregularly – heavily – and so is she. He instinctively wants to move, to pull out and thrust back in so he can get that pleasurable feeling that comes with it but he doesn't because he wants to saviour it. Wants to remember this feelin' forever. Wants her to remember it, too.

"Your dick is totally awesome," she hums to him, head back, eyes closed and body tingling with pleasure. Without realising, her fingers are clenching and unclenching against his back, pulling the material of his shirt into the palm of her hands. She thinks she feels something then, a hard line of flesh she accidentally brushes her finger tips across. Curiously, she wants to try to feel for it again – wants to find out what it was exactly – but she also didn't think that now was the right time. What if it was a scar he wasn't ready for her to know about yet? Could that by why he hadn't removed his shirt? It made sense.

He huffs a breathy laugh against the crown of her head, too deep in pleasure – and in  _her_  – to give a shit about the way her hair tickled his lips, or even the piece which found it's way into his mouth. "Ain't so bad ya self," he tells her, knowin' it was a fuckin' understatement but he weren't a mushy type to go into details about how she felt like heaven.

Or how she felt like home.

She snorts at that, the sound vibrating through her chest and into his since it was pressed so closely against her. "So, uh, you gonna move anytime soon? 'Cause I wanna get a decent fuck in this position before my legs start to cramp," she says to him bluntly with a smile curling her lips.

He rolls his eyes at her while his heart does somethin' funny in his chest. He'd never know how someone could grind his gears so much while simultaneously making him want to love and fuck 'em. Was this what a proper relationship felt like? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Was just savourin' ya tightness, sweetheart," he tells her with a cocky-ass expression, his face hovering above hers so he could watch the fire burn into her eyes. "'Cause ya ain't ever gonna feel like this again – not after I wreck ya pussy somethin' awful."

He was only teasin', of course. He wasn't one'a those guys who thought girls got 'loose' after havin' loadsa sex, or loadsa guys. Hell, last girl he was with had been around the town two times over but was still snug as a glove. It was just one'a those stupid sayin's that tried to scare girls into bein' 'good'.

_What a cheeky little shit,_  she thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. His words made her wanna punch him and fuck him and before she could decide which one she was gonna do, he pulled his hips back before quickly snapping them forward again.

"Oh!" she gasps loudly, jerking as the tip of him brushed against her cervix, causing a bit of discomfort. "Fuck, Daryl, not so deep," she breaths to him, one of her hands moving to his hips. "You're, ah, a lot bigger than I've had before."

He felt bad. He did. Last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but jeez, if that wasn't a compliment, he didn't know what was. So he murmured a quick, "Sorry," and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before resting his lips there and placing one of his hands against the arm rest for support before he gave another thrust, this time not so deep.

Darcy moaned without a care in the world, her hand moving off of his hip and reaching behind her head where she gripped the arm rest. Her other hand moved from his shoulder blade to the back of his hair where she ran her fingers through it. "P-perfect," she tells him shakily, lips parted as she concentrated on all the sensations he was causing her.

"Yeah," he agrees, lips moving down her forehead, to her cheek and then to the corner of her mouth. "Ya are."

She whines in the back of her throat as their rhythm continues; little rocks of her hips in response to his intense, shallow thrusts. He brings their chests closer together as he leans down, putting practically all of his weight on top of her.

"Okay?" he questions breathlessly.

"Yeah," she responds in the same tone.

Darcy had never managed to have an orgasm through penetration alone. She knew it was a common problem. Some women could only cum through clitoral stimulation – women like Darcy – and other women couldn't manage to cum at all!

So when she felt the familiar feeling building in her belly, she found herself pleasantly surprised. Her lips parted in both pleasure and shock and her hands gripped onto him desperately. Without realising, she'd stopped rocking her hips, worried that if she did anything other than concentrate on the feeling, it would disappear before she managed to fall over the edge.

"Oh god," it was coming fast, and it was coming on strong. Raw, naked pleasure. She had no idea whether it was the angle of his thrust, or the pressure of his pubic bone rubbing against hers just right. Her clit throbbed and so did her pussy. If she'd been more aware of her surroundings, she would have heard Daryl's approving grunts.

"Yesssss," he hisses at her, keeping his pace. He could feel how close she was and the whimpers she was making into his shoulder was driving him crazy. "That's it, Darcy. That's it, girl," he encouraged, needing her to cum before he did. "Cream on me. Do it  _now. Right-fucking-now, Darce."_

What girl in her right mind could ignore a demanding growl like that?

" _Ohjesusohfuckohgod,"_  she cried out, clinging onto him for dear life as her body jerked, legs clenching against him and hips rocking once more, trying desperately to prolong the feeling. Her cunt pulsed, squeezing him, milking him as he, too, began to cum.

He couldn't form words. For a few seconds, his world went black. He'd never felt so good in his life. It almost made the walker apocalypse worth it, just to have found her and experience this with her.

When she managed to come back down to earth, she was sleepy as fuck. Daryl was resting his head against her neck, his sweaty body laying heavy against hers. They were also still connected. It was then she remembers that they hadn't used anything and he'd definitely cum inside of her.

In the morning it would be an issue and she'd have to go get the morning after pill but for now, she let them have this.

With her head resting back against the chair and the man she loved pressed against her – in her – she let her eyes fall closed.

They'd worry about the consequences later.


	20. Pillow talk

"Beth got taken," Daryl told her after they'd woken up, long after the sun had gone down.

Luckily, no one had found them. Darcy wasn't even sure anyone was looking. She knew her Mom would know where she was and Jasmine could be trusted to cover for Darcy if Daniels went looking. It gave Darcy a chance to relax and enjoy her time with Daryl.

They'd both fallen asleep after their sexy time. When they'd woken up, the room was pitch black and at some point, they'd switch positions; Daryl was now underneath her with Darcy resting against his chest.

"What?" Darcy questioned after hearing what Daryl had told her. She leaned up on her elbow so she could glance down at him, waiting for him to continue.

He gave a single nod. "Rick told me. Daniels was with her when it happened. Beth left the prison with him; was on the road for a few days b'fore some people forced her into their car 'nd took her away."

She blinked, wondering why she was only just finding out about this but then again, she'd been avoiding Daniels like the plague which was probably why he hadn't had the chance to tell her. "Does he know where they took her?" she questions him, wondering if Daniels was going to arrange her rescue.

Daryl shook his head. "He tried to follow 'em but they got away. Said they'd been sending out search parties. The day they found us? That was one of 'em."

"Huh," she mumbles thoughtfully, trying to ignore the pain in her leg which had started since she'd woken up. Mentioning it wasn't really an option because she was worried Daryl would insist on them getting up so they could go and find some painkillers for her. She wouldn't mind the painkillers part – she just wasn't ready for them to leave their 'bubble'. "So whose made it here so far?"

"Rick, Michonne, and Carl came 'ere on their own," he recalls. "Glenn came too, hopin' his girl was gonna be here. That's 'bout it, I think."

She exhales heavily with a sympathetic expression, "So you've got a lot of people out there still."

"Maggie. Beth. Sasha. Bob. Tyreese...not ta mention the Woodbury folks."

"Well," she tries to offer him a smile. "I'm sure we'll find them."

"Hope so."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Darcy laid back down against his chest once more, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and the way his fingers traced patterns on her back.

"I'm hungry," Darcy mutters after a few minutes. And she also couldn't ignore it any longer: "And my leg's being a bitch."

Daryl frowned at that, having completely forgot about her injuries. Hell, he'd even forgot about his wrist. Testing it out, he gave it a quick flex and decided that it was still kinda painful but mostly stiff. Oh well, he'd rather be in pain than her so he gave her a small nudge.

"I've got some painkillers if ya want 'em," he tells her, sitting up with her and trying not to stare at her naked body – if he did, he was gonna get another boner and the poor girl was hungry and in pain. "Good thing ya hungry though 'cause ya meant ta eat before ya take 'em."

With a sad sigh, she pulls herself up from the sofa and walks over to her shirt. Guess it was time to head back to reality. "We can eat at the mess hall," she says as she pulls her shirt over her head and smooths it down. "They've always got food there 'cause of the soldiers who take night watch." Next, she went in search of her pants, purposely leaving her underwear on Daryl's floor. She knew he'd love the gift.

"Sounds good," he replies, pulling his pants up his legs and lifting his ass off the couch so he could slide them up to his hips. Once they were buttoned and zipped, he pulled on his boots while she picked hers up and sat next to him on the couch before doing the same.

Almost in sync, they tied up their footwear, both of them not sure what to say. Darcy finished first since Daryl was tying his laces in some fancy-ass-hunter-way. She stared at him as he finished up, her eyes taking in his form and her heart skipping a beat when he let go of his boots and glanced up at her.

For a moment, they just held eye contact.

"So," Darcy started, suddenly feeling rather nervous. "Is this going to be a thing? Me and you hooking up behind Daniels back?" She wouldn't mind it; honestly, it was pretty exciting but at the same time, it made her heavy with guilt. Could she be a cheat? Well, more than she already was?

Daryl swallowed and glanced away, using his bangs to hide his eyes. "Don't think I could stop now," he admits quietly.

"Yeah, me either."

She was hopping her way down the hall after finishing her midnight snack with Daryl in the mess hall. It was getting light outside by now and people were starting to wake up. She didn't want to risk bumping into Daniels so she tried to hop faster.

And since that was exactly what she was trying to avoid, it meant she ended up bumping into Daniels. Typical.

"Darcy," he says worriedly when he spots her moments after he turned the corner. He walks over to her, and she has no choice but to stop in her place and force a smile. "I stopped by your room last night. Your mom said you weren't feeling too good and told me to come back later. You better now?" he asks her, eyes on her cheeks which brings a small smile to his face. "You look better. Got more colour on you than you did yesterday."

Her cheeks burn even more hearing him say that to her and knowing the real reason behind her flushed look. But she couldn't exactly say that to him, could she? Oh, yeah, this? This is 'cause Daryl was fucking my brains out hours ago. I can still feel his cum dripping out of me, actually. "Uh, yeah, I was feeling pretty run-down." She goes with her Mom's lie, mentally high-fiving her Mom for being so damn awesome.

He frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that." His voice is sincere and she knows that he means it, too. It makes her realise just how much of a bad person she is and she finds herself wanting to break things off with him right then and there.

But she knows she can't. It could end in disaster – for him, for her, for her group, and for Daryl's group. It would effect everybody. The same would happen if Daniels found out that she'd slept with Daryl...which makes her second guess her decision to have a relationship with Daryl behind Daniels back.

Her head hurt.

"Thanks," she tells him after she remembers what he said. She reminds herself to act distant, slowly begin the process of pulling away from him so it will be easier when she finally breaks things off. "So, I gotta go-"

"What you doin' down this way, anyway?" he questions, eyebrows furrowed as if it had only just occurred to him that's she's heading towards her room. He eyes her ruffled clothing, recognition sparking in him. "Weren't you wearing that yesterday, babe?" He's trying to sound amused but she can hear the worry and curiosity in there as well.

She ducks her head, worried if he saw her flushed face again, he'd catch on. "I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep and wanted something to eat," she babbles. "My leg was hurting too, and I couldn't take any pills until I'd eaten so yeah," she laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head while resting all her weight on her crutch. "As for my clothes...I was too lazy to find different ones. Plus, they don't smell or anything so I thought, why not?"

He eyes her once more, looking as if he found her behaviour suspicious. She gives him another forced smile, hoping that it's convincing enough for him to drop it. Eventually he nods his head. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'm probably just gonna take a nap anyway." It's not like she was lying. Her and Daryls activities had more than worn her out.

"Oh okay." He frowns.

Awkwardly, she wobbles around him and continues her way down the hall, feeling his puzzled gaze on her back. She did honestly feel guilty. It was easier to handle when she was in the safety of Daryls arms, but having to lie to Daniels' face, where his feelings for her were clear as day, was like a slap in the face. She realises now exactly how hard it was going to be having this affair with Daryl.

Her heart said it was worth it, and her head told her how well suited he was for her (a much better match than her and Daniels) but her conscience told her just how cold hearted she must be to hurt Daniels this way.

Darcy sighed loudly and wrapped her free arm - the one not holding onto her crutch - around her waist. She knew she didn't deserve the comfort but needed it nonetheless. With slumped shoulders which weighed heavy with guilt, she finished the journey to her room.

Her nap did nothing to cure her tiredness. For hours she laid there, staring at the once white but now more yellowish ceiling. Her thoughts revolved around the two men in her life and her heart twisted in anxiety.

Why did it have to be so damn complicated? Had she done something wrong in her life to deserve this?

A tear slipped down her cheek despite her attempt to hold it all in. Her throat ached, desperate to let it all out but now wasn't the time. Her mother was in the other room and was already suspicious about Darcy's behaviour.

Jasmine had known exactly where Darcy had been. The once over her mother had given her, followed by the expression of understanding with a dash of amusement was a dead giveaway. But once Jasmine had spotted the distress in her daughter's features, her own had changed to sadness and concern. Having not been ready for such a conversation (although Darcy was sure her mother already knew what it was all about), Darcy had quickly hidden in her room.

With a heavy sigh, Darcy rolled out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe. She needed to face everyone because she was sick and tired of hiding away in shame. They didn't even know what was going on for goodness sake.

But Darcy was worried they'd been able to see it in her eyes.

Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she reached for the basic military gear she'd been supplied with (like most people who lived at the fort) and pulled it on after removing her comfort pyjamas. It may seem silly but wearing such an uniform made her feel more confident.

Feeling too lazy to do anything special with her hair, she pulled it into a messy bun before giving herself a once over in the mirror. She wasn't big-headed but she did look good. Her breasts in particular looked good in the curve-hugging green, camouflage coloured shirt. She hoped Daryl would notice.

Nodding at her appearance, she took a deep breath before heading out of her room. Giving her mother a quick goodbye, she decided to go straight to the mess hall and see what everyone was up to. Her leg wasn't healed and she still needed the crutch but that didn't mean she had to be useless.

Plus it would take her mind off of the mess which was her love life.

The mess hall was noisy when she entered. Almost every table was occupied, making it hard to spot her friends in the crowd. After a few seconds of looking, her heart jumped when she spotted Daryl sitting in the corner table which was isolated from the rest of the room.

Hobbling towards him, she noticed that he wasn't sitting alone - Carl was with him. The young boy seemed to be brooding about something. Just before she reached them, she noticed Carl mumble something which Daryl rolled his eyes at.

"Hey," Darcy greeted as casually as she could but she couldn't stop the way her cheeks burned when Daryls gaze landed on her. He gave her a single nod, a half-smile on his lips. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs but she knew that he was watching her closely.

"Hey," he greeted back with a gruff tone. She was vaguely aware of Carl mumbling a less then enthusiastic 'hi'.

"Mind if I sit?" She questioned, pulling out the chair closest to her; opposite Daryl, on Carl's left hand side. She would have preferred to sit next to the hunter, maybe even caress his thigh under the table and feel him harden behind her touch but she didn't want to make it obvious to Carl.

Daryl gestured to her, a clear 'go ahead'.

"Thanks." As she sat, her eyes fell to the young teen. He was obviously upset about something with the way he slumped over the table, his fingers twirling a butter knife.

"What's with the knife?" She asked curiously. He didn't have food in front of him so it wasn't from a meal, plus it didn't look as if it had been cutting up food.

Carl rolled his eyes with a huff. "Apparently I'm too young to have my hunting knife on me." He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "No offence but your rules suck."

"'Ey," Daryl interrupted him sternly. "Aint her fault. Not like she took it off ya. No need to talk to her with an attitude, aight?"

Carl frowned, looking taken back for a moment before he shook his head and mumbled a quiet apology.

"Its okay," Darcy replied slowly. "But I'm sensing that's not really what's bothering you right now?" She guessed, glancing at Daryl who confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

"His ol' man's gone out with Glenn and Michonne tryna find some kinda sign of the others," Daryl explained, gesturing to Carl. "He wanted to go with 'em but Rick said no."

"He treats me like I'm a baby," Carl complained.

"He's your Pa. He's allowed to be over protected. Especially after what happened to Judith." Daryls voice lowered at the end part, pain and grief lacing his words.

"Judith, the baby?" Darcy questioned as her heart stuttered to a stop in her chest. My god...She didn't know what to say. There were no words.

Their silence and looks of sadness were confirmation enough.

"Oh my god that's so horrible." Darcy shook her head, not being able to imagine what their group was going through having lost their littlest, most vulnerable member. Rick and Carl must be in so much pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." Carl said with a sigh as if he was sick of hearing the words.

"Hey," Jack greeted suddenly as familiar hands landed on Darcys shoulders. She jumped at the unexpected appearance.

"H-hi," she managed to say back, her eyes on Daryl as she thought about how awkward the situation just become. _Go away_ , she found herself wanting to say to Daniels.

"You feeling better now, babe?" Daniels asked her, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Darcy kept her eyes on Daryl who was glaring daggers at Daniels from underneath his long bangs. "Yeah I'm fine," she assured him with a shrug, hoping that the movement would force his arm off of her, but of course it didn't work and the limb remained where it was.

"Good," Daniels said with a sweet smile. As he stared at her, she could tell that he wanted to kiss her. The feeling of his gaze on her head gave it away. So she purposely kept facing away, her eyes staying on Daryl. She hoped he knew what she was trying to say without words.

_'Dont do anything stupid. I'm yours.'_

On the table, Daryls hand clenched, finger nails digging into his palm. The stinging pain it caused was a good distraction. He could feel Darcy looking at him but he couldn't take his attention away from Daniels, who was touching what was his. He wanted to rip that arm out of his socket and scream in Daniels face about how hard he'd made Darcy cum hours before. Let the solider asshole know exactly whose girl she was.

The second Daniels arm slid from Darcys shoulder, down her back and to the top of her ass (Daryl could tell by the way Darcys eyes widened at the touch), Daryl pushed his chair back forcefully and muttered about doing some target practice.

Darcys eyes closed and she exhaled heavily.

Next to her, Daniels wondered outloud what Daryls problem was, which Carl replied:

"He gets like that sometimes."

Knowing that Daryl was upset, she couldn't just sit there and make small talk. So she found her own excuse to leave and let Daniels peck her on the cheek before making her way after Daryl.

It took her a while but she managed to find him in the armoury. It was off limits to him but he didn't give a fuck as he attempted his find his crossbow amongst the stacks of weapons.

Darcy approached quietly, her eyes on his back. From the way his body stiffened, she knew he'd heard her coming. "Your groups things are over to the right," she offered.

Daryl turned at the sound of her voice, an almost a animalistic look on his face. His chest was rising and falling and she found herself growing wet.

"He touched you, Darce." Was his first words to her.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, lust disappearing and guilt replacing it. She didn't want to put him through this. And it killed her to say: "If you don't want to do this any more, ill understand."

Daryl quickly shook his head. "I want you too much to walk away now. Jus'...s'hard to watch."

"I'm sorry." She offered again.

"Dont be," he told her simply, taking a step towards her. "Ya gonna have to make it up to me though."

The lust returned as she recognized both his expression and tone of voice. "Oh?" She played along, taking her own step towards him.

"Yeah," His hands flew to his pants and he pulled open his belt. "Get on ya knees, Darce."

Her pussy contracted at his words and she found herself kneeling before he'd even finished. "Oh god yes."


	21. Risk

The velvet skin of Daryl's shaft slid smoothly in and out of her mouth. She didn't bother holding back her muffled moan as she felt him pulse, making him almost impossibly harder.

Giving head hadn't been a huge deal to her in the past. She didn't dislike it but it also wasn't her favourite activity. A lot of the time she ended up day dreaming while trying to ignore the growing ache in her jaw. It was different with Daryl. She watched everything expression flicker on his face and paid attention to every noise, twitch and thrust of his hips.

She could also feel how wet she was getting from pleasuring him.

A hand gripped the back of her head, controlling the pace of her mouth. She purposely flicked her tongue around the tip of his cock every time it exited, receiving a heavy exhale and gush of precum in response.

Darcy could do this all day if he'd let her.

And had it not been for the sound of approaching footsteps, he'd have happily let her.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed, pulling himself from her mouth before placing his dick back into his pants. Meanwhile, Darcy clumsily climbed to her feet and wiped the moisture from her lips.

Breathing heavily, she tried her hardest not to panic. "Should we hide?"

Daryl shot her a look before gesturing to his dick which was creating a very obvious bulge in his trousers. "Naw, I'll jus' tell 'em I'm happy to see 'em."

She ignored his sarcasm. Any other time, she would have laughed but now was not that time. What if it was Daniels? Fuck, he'd flip out if he caught them! And kick Daryl and his group out. She had no idea how she could explain this to him. He most likely wouldn't believe it anyway. They had to hide...the question was, where?

Oh! Her eyes flew to the storage cupboard where they kept some of their cleaning supplies which they couldn't fit upstairs. She didnt say anything to Daryl, only grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the direction of it.

Just as the door closed, voices could be heard entering the room. Darcy held her breath, the extra air in her lungs forcing her breast into Daryls chest where he stood directly in front of her.

"See man? We're fully stocked. You don't have to worry." It was Daniels. The sound of his voice made Darcy glance up at Daryl, wanting to see his expression. And just like she'd suspected, his eyes had darkened and a hand found its way onto her hip where he gripped her.

She swallowed, the guilt returning. She didn't want him angry, upset or hurting. She just wanted him to be happy. Maybe they shouldn't fool around, not until she'd pulled away enough from Daniels that it didn't hurt him as much. That way, Daniels couldn't take it out on Ricks group because it wouldn't look like her leaving him was to do with Daryl. They'd just act like they'd fell in love after she'd broken up with Daniels...

She was so involved in her inner ramblings that she didn't notice Daryl glance down at her. He knew that expression, seemed to wear it a lot since they'd return to her home. No way in hell was he stoppin' now. He didn't give a shit if he had to put up with some shit, s'long as he got to be with her. Hell, he'd still do it even if it was forever. He may not be able to have her fully right now but it was good enough for him.

He knew how it felt to live without her and no way in hell was he goin' back to that again.

So he pushed out the conversation Daniels was having with Rick, and reached the hand not holding Darcys hip to her face where he grabbed her cheeks - not hard enough to hurt but firm enough to purse her lips.

The action startled her and she stared into his eyes questioningly. Her eyes then widened when he leant down and pressed his mouth roughly against hers.

Looks like he wanted to finish off what they'd started. The hardness sticking into her stomach confirmed her suspicions.

But...fuck. Were they really going to do this with Daniels - and what sounded like Rick - only a door away? She honestly didn't think she could stay quiet enough to not get caught. Admittedly, it was also hot as hell; the danger of having sex with people in the next room. She'd have to stay quiet as a mouse. Maybe Daryl would cover her mouth with his hand while he pounded away at her...

A moan escaped her lips, vibrating into their kiss. She knew it was too loud but part of her didn't care anymore. She wanted Daniels to know so they could stop hiding. Who cares if he found out? Encouraged by her new thought process, she deepened their kiss and moaned even louder, her body pressing against his.

Daryl wanted to take her over his knee and slap her pretty liddol ass. She was playin' with fire. Any louder and they'd be found. He didn't blame her for bein' so careless. He knew the guilt she held over the situation. It was only natural for her to want them to be found so it could be over, and with it, the weight on her shoulders. But Daryl couldn't let it happen. Especially not like this. If they were gonna tell Daniels, they should sit him down and do it as respectively as possible. He might even let the prison group stay that way. But if Daniels walked in on them right now, there was liddol to no chance of that happening.

"Darcy," he growled against her lips, his hands going to her belt and making quick work of her pants. "Need ya to stay real quiet now. Wanna fuck ya but can't if ya gonna draw attention to us, a'ight?" He slid her trousers down her legs, briefly wondering why the hell she wasn't wearing any underwear until it occurred to him she must have left them in his room.

"Daryl..." she whined quietly, desperate for it; desperate for his dick; desperate for _him._

He glanced down and yes, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Liddol girl, where the fuck are ya panties?"

Her lips quirked. She'd wondered how long it would take him to notice. Although she'd originally thought he'd find out when he returned to his room later that night. She can't say she was upset that he found out this way, though. "I left them for you...in your room," she whispered, making a show of wetting her lips. His eyes followed her tongue as she did. "Know how much you like 'em."

He exhaled heavily through his nose. She was so fuckin' naughty he had no idea what to do with her. Suddenly feelin' overwhelmed with lust for her, he straightened two of his fingers before shoving them up her soakin' wet cunt. The quiet squeal she gave in return almost made him cum in his pants but he managed to breath through it.

One of her hands reached down and gripped his wrist when he started to finger her hard and fast. He was making her feel so fucking good. His fingered hooked inside of her with every movement and there was no way in hell she could continue without screaming. Weakly, she attempted to pull his hand away. "I-I won't be able t-to..."

He knew what she was about to say and cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. His eyes stayed deeply connected with hers as her pupils rolled into the back of her head thanks to his fingers fucking her relentlessly. "Ya can't stop me, Darce. Nu-huh. Ya gonna squirt on my fingers with Daniels and Rick jus' outside. Gonna do as I say cause ya _mine._ I own you now, girl."

Her body responded, muscles clenching around his fingers as she fought to stay quiet. When her orgasm hit her, she no longer had to worry about making any noise because it was one of _those_ orgasms. Ones that made your body shake, legs buckle and mouth open wide in a silent scream. It was too intense for any sound to escape her, and Daryls eyes didn't once leave her, wanting to drink in every moment.

She'd barely come to when she noticed Daryl turning her around, back to his chest. There was a fumbling noise then the sound of pants and belt hitting the floor. They both paused.

"Did...you hear that?" Daniels questioned.

Darcy went to pull away, panicked, but Daryl held her still. Then he pressed forward and entered her in one thrust. Her eyes widened and she found herself on her tip-toes from the force of it. Her body felt so full and it would only take a few rubs on her clit for her to cum again. Usually, she'd have to have a break between orgasms (well, until she met Daryl because he seemed determined to kill her with orgasms) but since her first orgasm hadn't been through clitoral stimulation, the tiny organ didn't feel at all sensitive.

"That bang? Yeah, man, it came from upstairs." Rick dismissed him, making Darcy wonder of the leader had any idea about what was going on only a few feet away. "Damn, look at that revolver. How much ammo you got for her?"

Daryl smirked. Trust his brother to come through for him. As Daniels started answering Ricks question, Daryl began moving his hips, savoring the feeling of his girl wrapped around him.

Quickly, her breathless moans started getting louder and louder until Daryl was forced once again to place his hand over her mouth. The other reached for her neck which he gave a light squeeze.

The scruff of his stubble scratched over her neck as his lips found her ear. Still fucking her steadily, he began to talk to her, a habit he hadn't really noticed he'd had. "Anyone ever fuck ya this good, Darce?"

Immediately she shook her head. Her body felt like it was on fire and she was desperate to cum again. Her clit pulsed and she knew it wanted to be touched. But if she took her hands off of the shelves in front of her, she was worried she'd lose her balance, even with her back pressed tightly against Daryls chest and his arm around her.

"How 'bout, Daniels, huh? He ever finger ya til ya beggin' him to stop?" His hand slid down from her throat to her breasts which were bouncing with every thrust even through her clothes. He palmed one of them, giving it a light squeeze before flicking her nipple with his thumb. "He ever lick ya clit so good, you never wanted it to end?"

She said no but her answer was muffled by his hand so she shook her head once more. She was so damn close now, her thighs kept clenching and her arms were shaking. If only he'd touched her where she needed it the most. " _Please,_ " she attempted to beg but again, it was muffled.

"Betcha he didn't no how to make ya beg either," Daryl breathed harshly, hand leaving her breast and moving lower. He knew what she needed. "Bet he don't know you like I do. Like right now, I know you want me to slid my fingers between ya cunt and rub ya til ya cream all over me. Jus' like ya did last night. Remember that, Darce? You were so damn beautiful..." he trails off, toes starting to curl and he knew this would be ending soon. No way will he finish before she does though.

So he did as he'd just described and wiggled his index finger between her swollen and wet pussy lips. Her clit was good n' ready and he knew it wouldn't take long. Using his palm, he pressed against her pelvic bone before pulling up, forcing her skin to stretch with the movement and also forcing her clit out of its hood. His finger then gathered some of the wetness where her entrance met his dick before placing it onto her exposed and vulnerable nub. The second he touched it, she buckled in his hold with a strangled noise escaping her.

"Shh, shh, shh, sweet girl," he cooed to her before licking from the base of her neck up to her ear. "I gotcha. I gotcha..."

Rick started speaking even louder outside. "Walk with me to the mess hall? I got an idea I wanna run pass you."

"Sure, man." Footsteps followed.

"So I was thinking. Tomorrow we should try looking..." the voices trailed off and Darcy couldn't hold back any longer.

With Daryls finger bullying her clit, his cock pounding into her, the mushroom shaped head prodding at her g-spot with every thrust, she flew over the edge. Thank goodness Rick had drawn Daniels away because not even Daryls hand could keep her screams quiet.

"Oh, Shit. Oh fuck- Darce, ya pussy-" Daryl struggled to say, his cock being strangled by her intense orgasm. It felt like she was sucking him in then letting him go. Like her pussy was giving him a hug for makin' it cum so damn good. " _Fuckkkk_ ," he drawled out, hips stuttering before coming to a finish. For a good for moment, he just held her to him, both of 'em catching their breath.

"That was-" Darcy panted, "-risky."

"But worth it." His reply was a tired, but satisfied, mutter into her shoulder.

She definitely agreed.


	22. Grady Memorial

The moment Rick stepped foot downstairs with Daniels, he knew something was up. Luckily, he'd been walking in front of the other man and spotted the familiar site of Daryls jacket just as the door closed.

It become obvious to him what was up with the Hunter. Although Rick was fairly certain it had something to do with Darcy, he hadn't been sure until just now. Why else would two people rush inside of a closet, in an attempt of not being seen?

It was a strange thought. He doubted anyone in his group could imagine Daryl being interested in a girl, let alone a _taken_ girl. Ricks only hope was that it didn't affect their relationship with Daniels and his group, if their affair comes out.

Rick couldn't bring himself to be angry, though. Because Daryl deserved to be happy. Worst case scenario, they had to find somewhere else to stay. If they couldn't take over the barracks, that is. Rick definitely couldn't give this place up without a fight.

Little noises could be heard from the other side of the door, but the sound couldn't have been easily pinpointed because Daniels seemed confused as to where it was coming from. Rick tried throwing him off but he knew he'd have to get the solider out of there before he figured it out.

So he asked Daniels to walk with him so he could run some ideas past him. Thankfully, Daniels agreed and Rick tried his hardest not to run out of there.

As soon as he could, he'd have a word with Daryl. He wasn't too worried because he didn't doubt the man for a second, but he wanted to make sure his brother was ok, and what the plan was.

It took them awhile to remove themself from the storage room. Darcy in particular was reluctant to leave. Outside of that door, she had to face everything again. She had to pretend.

She was _sick_ of pretending.

"Ya wanna tell Daniels." Daryl stated quietly as they exited the armoury.

"I wanna not lie any more," she mumbled back, fighting the urge to reach out and grab Daryls hand. She also mentally reminded herself to get the morning after pill from sickbay since her and Daryl weren't exactly 'safe' in their coupling. "I wanna be with you."

"I know." He glanced down at her as they walked. "But there's gonna be consequences."

Darcy bites her lip hard before she replies. "If he makes your group leave...I'm going with you."

For a moment, Daryl was taken back by how determined she was to be with him. But then, really, considering how they felt for each other and what they'd been through, he honestly _wasn't_ surprised because he felt the same damn way. His lips quirked as they turned a corner and for a brief moment, he touched her lower back. "Damn straight."

Darcy threw back her pain meds with a big gulp of water. It had been a day since she fucked Daryl in the supply cupboard and she was desperate to be with him again but they were trying to keep their distance until they figured out the best way to tell Daniels.

She thinks the best way is to tell him on her own but Daryl insists on being there, worried that Daniels might flip out and hurt her despite how much Darcy assures him Daniels wouldn't touch her.

Currently, she was chilling in the mess hall, a bottle of water in her hand. Her leg wasn't hurting as bad as it had been a few days ago. Then again, she didn't notice _any_ pain when under the influence of her meds.

Having been sitting there in silence for the last ten or so minutes, the sudden voice coming from her radio makes her jump.

"JD here. Does anyone copy? Over." Came Daniels voice. Usually, Darcy would have been the first to answer him but with recent events, she held back. Although she can't say she wasn't curious.

"Hey man, what's up? You want me to let you guys in? Over " Questioned a solider Darcy was unfamiliar with.

"Yeah. I also need you to sent up the integration room for me. Over."

Darcy raised her eyebrows at that. Interrogation? They'd taken a prisoner? Immediately, she wondered if Daryl had heard the news and without realising, she stood up and made her way out of the mess hall to find him.

"Alright, John's on it. Ill meet you at the gate. Over."

"Thanks man. Over."

It wasn't hard to find Daryl. He was usually hanging out with members of his group, in his room, or down by the vehicles. From what she'd heard from Michonne, Daryl had been given permission to work on a bike they had down there. So she decided to go there first.

She knew she'd made the right decision when she spotted Ricks son leaning against the wall chatting away to who she knew was Daryl even if she couldn't see him yet. Breaking into a light jog, the rows of cars and military vehicles were left behind as she reached the end of them and spotted Daryl crouched next to the bike, hands greasy and clothes not looking much better.

Ignoring the heat rising in her stomach, she cleared her throat and smiled at him when he turned to her. "Hi," she greeted, momentarily forgetting why she was there.

His lips quirked and he gave her a jerky nod. "Ya doin' a'ight, Darce?"

"Yeah," she licks her lips, trying to hide her smile. She didn't wanna make it too obvious in front of Carl. "I'm, uh, good. More than good actually..."

"Huh." Daryl grabs a old rag from his back pocket and wipes his hands on it as he stands up. "Why's that?" The small, teasing smile on his lips is just _daring_ her to say it but of course, they both know she can't.

So she gives him a playful look and then they're just smiling at each other. Fuck, they're gonna give it away if they ain't careful. A quick glance at Carl, who's definitely eying them suspiciously, makes them both take a step back while Darcy remembers why she'd sought him out.

"Um, right. Have you heard?" Darcy questions, getting back on track.

Carl perks up at that, pushing himself away from the wall. "Heard what?" He asks in return after sharing a glance with Daryl.

"Rick-" She glances at Carl before adding "-Your dad-" then she feels incredibly stupid because he's old enough to know his dad's fucking name.. internally face-palming, she continues. "-And Daniels asked to get a interrogation room ready. Means they've got themselves a hostage."

Daryl frowns at that, finishing wiping his hands and tucking the rag back into his trousers. "They back yet?"

Darcy shrugs. "They radioed in about five minutes ago. Could be back by now."

"A'ight," he glanced at Carl and flicked his head. "Lets go."

"This is stupid! I told you I ain't gonna hurt anyone! I'm here to help you find Beth!" Cries a young, black man who's handcuffed to the chair in the interrogation room.

Darcy had never been in this place before. She was standing on the other side of the glass which looked in on the man, named Noah, along with Daryl, Rick, Glen, Carl and Daniels. In front of Noah, stood a table and another chair sat opposite him. Currently, no one was in the room with him. Daniels said it was best to let him stew for a little while before they questioned him.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Asked Glenn.

"How else would he know about Beth?" Daniels pointed out.

"Maybe he's been following us," Carl pipes up.

"Nah, I would have noticed," Daryl replies confidently.

"We'll get our answers once we've spoken to him." Rick speaks next. He turns to Daniels. "Think he's stewed long enough?"

Daniels considers the question before nodding. "Yeah, I'll go talk to him."

Glen grabs his arm just before he turns to leave. "Ask him if they have someone there called Maggie," he practically begs.

Daniels face softens and he gives a small nod. "I will." With one last glance at everyone, he leaves the room.

"Think one of us shoulda gone with 'im?" Daryl questions after a moment. They all watch as Daniels enters the interrogation room.

"Nah, he knows what he's doing." Rick gives him a sideways glance. "Anyway, he seems just as desperate as us to find Beth."

"Yeah," Glen agrees. "He gets so frustrated whenever we come back without her. Wonder what happened between them out there." Awkwardly, he turns to Darcy and starts stuttering. "I-I didn't mean...I'm sure nothing _actually_ happened..." he looks to Rick for help.

Darcy couldn't help but laugh. "Its fine Glen. We're not serious." And she was honestly delighted to hear something might have gone on between Daniels and Beth. It would make it so much easier for Darcy to end it with him.

Glen sighed in relief, glad he didn't hurt the girls feelings.

Meanwhile, Daniels made himself comfortable in the interrogation room whilst Noah eyed him nervously.

"Prove to me you know Beth," Daniels started, voice as hard as Darcy imagined his expression being.

"S-she's blonde, real pretty. Has a great laugh and sense of humour. She's always talking about her sister and praying the little girl she used to look after was ok. She sings better than anyone I've ever heard before." Noah couldn't talk fast enough, most likely desperate to prove his innocence.

"Ok. Tell me, she injured?" Was Daniels next question.

Noah shook his head. "She's fine but she won't be if she stays there. _We_ need to get her out."

"How do we do that? Where is this place?"

"Grady memorial hospital. I can show you on a map."

Daniels nods at him. "Good I'll get one brought down. Another question - you got a girl there named Maggie?" He was pretty sure he already knew the answer since the kid told him Beth's always talking about her sister but he needed to ask anyway, for confirmation.

Noah shakes his head. "Maggie? Beth's sister? No, ain't seen her." He hesitated. "Does that mean she ain't here? Crap," He breathed. "Beth's gonna be heartbroken."

Darcy watches as Glen's shoulders sag and Rick places a comforting hand on his back.

"She ain't the only one," Muttered Daniels, referring mostly to Glen.

As soon as Daniels gave Noah the map and they found the location of the hospital, the plan was in motion. Darcy, much to her agitation, hadn't been allowed in what she'd dubbed 'the planning room'.

So she was stuck outside the door while the men talked. It was that moment she knew she wasn't going to be allowed to go with them, no matter how much she argued. It had been Daniels way of telling her without using those exact words. She'd still try her hardest to fight him on it, of course.

"I can spare six men," Daniels informed as they all stood around a large table inside of the room. Darcy could see them through the small window as she leant against the wall opposite and whilst their voices were muffled, she could still make out exactly what they were saying. "No more, no less. I can't risk leaving this place unarmed."

"That's understandable. We'll appreciate any help we can get," Rick responded gratefully.

"We'll all be taking a smith n wesson pistol, along with an AK and an army knife. I'll tell you the same thing I tell my men – go easy on ammo but don't risk your life, or anyone elses, for the sake of a saving bullet." Daniels continued in his full on military mode.

At one point, she'd found it hot when he'd take charge. Something about an alpha male who could get everyone's attention with just a few words. Right now though, it was actually irritating. She knew Daniels was just being cautious but it felt like he was treating them like they were a bunch of amateurs.

Or maybe she was feeling a tad bit protective over Daryl and didn't like the thought of her soon-to-be ex talking down to him.

Daniels was still talking. "I wanna get a good look at the area before we work out our strategy. The kid is staying here. He may know the layout better than us but he'll just get in the way. Not to mention, I don't like the idea of putting a civilian in danger if I don't have to."

"Agreed." Rick said.

"Alright, I think that's mostly everything covered."

"Thank fuck for tha'. We need less talkin' and more fuckin' action." Darcy couldn't help but smile at Daryl's words. He sounded ready to go and she agreed with him. The more they spoke, the more time they wasted.

Daniels didn't comment on Daryl's impatience. "We'll leave in an hour. Give everyone time to get ready. I want you to meet me downstairs in the armoury in fifteen minutes. We're aiming to leave at twenty-three hundred hours. Dismissed."

Darcy straightened up and gave a smile as each one of them exited the room, except for Rick who stayed behind to ask Daniels some more questions. Glen left first, followed by three soldiers, then Daryl.

As soon as Daryl saw her, he made his way over to her. They walked off to the side, wanting their conversation to remain private as another soldier – who she recognised as Barry – exited the room.

"I want to come with you guys," were the first words which left her lips.

Daryl shook his head. "It ain't safe. Plus, you're still fuckin' injured, Darce. I'll spend the whole time worryin' about'cha."

"As long as I take my pain meds, I'm fine!" she assured him, purposely putting more pressure on her injured leg. "See?" She motioned downwards.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Look, it ain't even my call so dunno why ya tryin' to convince me. And even if it was, I still wouldn't fuckin' let'cha. So let it go already, a'ight?"

Darcy bit her tongue. She wanted to argue her point further but knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Fine," she gritted, shaking her head. "Now I get to spend the whole night worrying about _you."_

Daryl's lips quirked as he attempted to hide his smile. "Tha' right?"

"Uh, _duh."_

He snorted. "You ain't got anythin' to worry about. I'll come back ta ya. Promise." He nudged her with his shoulder.

She sighed with an affectionate smile. "You better. And you know...while your away, I might just stay in your room...in your bed..." she lowered her voice suggestively. "That way it'll be like you're right next to me while I..." she bit her lip, making her smile more suggestive.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, Darce," he growled, glancing down the hallway before reaching down and adjusting his dick. What an image. "You really gonna touch yourself in my bed?"

"Only if you'll let me."

He had no fuckin' idea how he was going to survive this woman. "Let ya? I'm telling you right fuckin' now, the only place you're gonna be playin' with yourself from now is _in_ mydamn bed."

She giggled, loving how possessive he sounded. "Deal."

A door clicked and they both turned to look down the hall where Daniels and Rick had just exited the planning room. It was time for Daryl to go.

Frowning slightly, she glanced up at him. "Be careful out there."

"You know I will."

Neither of them moved.

Darcy licked her lips before making sure no one was around. Then she quickly pressed her body against Daryl's and locked their lips together. She kissed him urgently and roughly and he responded in kind.

It only lasted about ten seconds but it blew her fucking mind. Stepping back with weak knees, she found herself using the wall for support. "Go. Before I drag you into another cupboard and have my way with you."

"That don't exactly make me wanna leave, Darce." He huffed a laugh.

She rolled her eyes with her own laugh. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the armoury." She didn't really need to go in that direction – quite the opposite actually – but it meant she'd have a little be longer with him so that was fine with her.


	23. Secrets revealed

Darcy watched them leave from the gates and waved until they were out of sight. They'd taken the military vehicles which she was glad about since they offered more protective than other cars.

Before she went to Daryl's room, she stopped by her and Jasmines living space and caught up with her Mom. Jasmine was happy that her daughter had thrown caution to the wind and got with Daryl but she also advised Darcy to end it with Daniels as soon as possible.

Her Mom also didn't believe that Daniels would do anything drastic because, in her words, Daniels was 'a good man'. Darcy wasn't so sure though. He hadn't been the same since he lost his little brother, and then Jacobs. If he lost Darcy as well...lets just say, she was more than worried.

Pushing all that out of her head, she threw herself onto Daryl's bed and inhaled deeply at the scent of him which covered his blanket. It was a mixture of sweat, nature, cigarette smoke...essence of Daryl. She'd never enjoyed a man's smell so much.

Despite teasing him with it, she wasn't planning on doing anything sexual. She wasn't in the mood. It was hard to get aroused when the man she loved was out there risking his life.

Loved...yes, she knew that's what she felt for him. Hell, she hadn't stopped feeling that way about him. She also knew that once upon a time, Daryl had admitted he'd felt the same way. Could he still feel like that about her? Nothing had really changed. At least she hoped.

Stripping off her pants and shirt, she remained in her undies as she slid under his blanket and buried her head into his pillow. Darcy doubted she'd get that much sleep but she had a better chance of getting some shut eye here instead of her own bed.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

"Darcy? Darcy? Hellooooo?"

Her eyes felt heavy when she attempted to open them. Was that someone calling her name? She was too tired for this shit. It didn't sound like Daryl or her Mom so therefore, it wasn't important to her in that moment. Letting her eyes fall closed once more, she sighed and chose to ignore it.

"C'mon, Darcy. I wanna get some sleep too, ya know."

"Fuck!" She cursed, suddenly shooting out of bed and scrambling for her radio which had somehow found itself discarded onto the floor. Once she'd grabbed it, she held it up to her mouth. "I'm here! I'm here! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." Placing the radio onto the bed, she quickly worked on her clothing.

Like the idiot she was, she'd completely forgot it was her turn to take watch that morning!

At least she had some kind of indication of time, assuming she hadn't overslept too much. Her shift was meant to start at six in the morning so it had to be roughly around that time.

"It's not a problem, hon, but get your ass down here, will ya," came the voice of Josh.

Arranging her green shirt in place, she grabbed the radio and assured Josh, "I'll be there in a second. On my way now."

The cold and crisp morning air certainly helped wake her up.

Josh, bless him, looked tired as hell. Apparently he'd spent twenty minutes trying to reach her. She felt so fucking bad but he just waved her off. He was sweet like that.

Strangely, she had the whole roof to herself. Usually there was two or three. Then again, they were down six men down so maybe that's why. From where she sat on the edge, she could see another soldier on the building next to hers, along with one in the watch tower near the entrance.

An hour into her watch, she found herself thinking about Daryl again. They left about eight hours ago now and had yet to return. Jack had said to give it twenty-four hours before sending anyone out after them. She couldn't help but worry though. Should it be taking this long?

"Hey! Someone's coming!"

Darcy's attention went straight to the road leading to their safe haven. A single person walked tiredly. "Oh god no," she whispered, fearing the worse. Only one of them had returned. Question was, who was it?

Despite how much she wanted to ignore it, she knew it wasn't Daryl. The build was wrong and so was the way they walked. It was definitely male though. "Can you see who it is?" She called over fearfully.

The soldier, Dylan, held the scope of his sniper up to his eye. "Looks like that guy from the prison group!"

"Who?! What's their name?!" Darcy practically screamed over, barely managing to hold herself together. If Daryl had been left behind, she was going out there to get him. Fuck what Daniels said. Standing up from her place on the edge, she returned her feet to the roof, ready to do something; anything. She wasn't exactly sure what yet.

"Uh...Tyreese, I think."

Having started walking towards the exit, Darcy stopped in her tracks. Tyreese? Holy shit! One of the prison survivors had found them. But how?

Wait, if she remembered, Tyreese had been one of the prison group who visited the barracks which explained how he knew where they were. The others, like Maggie, hadn't been so lucky.

"Let him in!" Darcy told him, turning around so she could see him.

"That's not your call, Darcy." He scolded her. "Holy shit! Is that a baby?"

Darcy frowned, confused. "What?"

"He's holding a fucking baby!"

Darcy's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Judith."

Without Daniels around to instruct them, the soldiers were hesitant to let Tyreese in but after threatening to go out there and warning them that Daniels definitely wouldn't be happy about that, they let the man in.

After radioing for someone to take over her post, Darcy jogged outside to meet him. One of the soldiers walked behind him, gun pointed at his back.

"Will you put that down? He's got a child for christ sake," Darcy told him when she reached them.

"You're not in charge here, ma'am. Protocol is-"

"I don't care. This man is from the prison. Didn't Daniels tell anyone to welcome our allies?"

At the mention of Daniels, the soldier hesitated before lowering his weapon. His finger however remained on the trigger.

Satisfied, Darcy turned to the newcomer. "Tyreese. I'm glad to see that you've made it." A smile grew as she turned her attention to the baby. "Is that Judith?" She was positive it was. Who else could it be?

Tyreese chuckled, exhaustion obvious. "Me too. It's been...a rough journey." He bounced the girl in his arms. "And yeah, it's Judy. Found her sitting in her carrier, walkers all around...I grabbed her and ran."

"Thank god," Darcy commented. "Rick and Carl...they think she's gone." She couldn't bring herself to say dead. The word dead and baby didn't belong anywhere near each other. It was too heartbreaking. Too raw.

Tyreese's face softened. "I'd wondered what they'd thought had happened to her."

"Rick's not here right now but Carl..." Reaching for her radio, she quickly asked if anyone had seen Carl and to send him to the reception. "Should hopefully be here soon. Come on, let's get you two inside."

Once they were inside, Darcy and Jabby managed to convince the soldier to return to his post. Jabby also got Tyreese and Judith some water which they gulped down happily. Tyreese was leaning against the counter, looking seconds away from collapsing which is why Darcy had offered to take Judith, who was currently sitting on the counter in front of her, her little legs dangling over the edge.

"How have you grown so much since the last time I saw you, hmm?" Darcy wondered out loud, letting Judith play with her hand. She was particular interested in the two rings which decorated Darcy's index and middle finger.

"A-at her age, t-they shoot up!" Jabby commented. "A-always growing l-like weeds."

Darcy smiled at him in response before glancing over at Tyreese. The poor man definitely needed some rest. "Once our medic has looked you over, you'll be assigned your own room," She spoke softly. "Then you can sleep as much as you want."

"Sounds like a dream come true," he murmured.

There was a small tap on the door, followed by a quiet, "Hey?"

They turned and spotted Carl standing there. Darcy grinned widely, knowing what was about to come. "Hey, Carl."

"You wanted to see me?" the teen said questioningly, stepping into the room. His eyes landed on the new member. "Holy crap! Tyreese!" He smiled widely and walked over to the give the man a hug.

Tyreese patted the kids back with one hand. "Nice to see you too, man."

"There's someone else too, Carl." Darcy told him after Carl had pulled away.

"Who-" No longer hidden by view from Darcy, Carl's question was cut off as his jaw dropped open and his eyes landed on his baby sister. "Judy..." Tears filled his eyes as he took a shaky step towards them.

Judith squealed happily, her hands reaching out towards her brother. Darcy, worried that Carl was about to collapse out of shock if he took another step, picked up Judith and walked her the last few feet over to him.

"There you go, big brother," Darcy teased, handing the girl over.

Carl hugged her to him and Judith laughed, finding the tightness of the hug hilarious. "How?" Carl asked, voices thick was emotion.

"We'll talk later. When your Dad's back." Tyreese told him before turning to Darcy. "I'd really love to see that bed now," he told her, half-joking and half-serious.

After getting Tyreese settled, Darcy smiled to herself. Today had been a good day. Of course she was still worried about Daryl but she would pay to see Rick's face when he walks through that door and discovers his daughter is thankfully, alive.

Speaking of, Judy was sitting happily in the arms of her brother as he fed her porridge in the mess hall. It was a hell of a sight and Darcy would have loved to stay and watch them but she really needed to take a shower. She hadn't had a chance to that morning since she had to rush off to take watch.

Once she was washed, she changed into a new pair of combat pants and green shirt before heading out of her room. It didn't take long for the news to find her; the others were back, unarmed, but Daniels was pissed. It looked like the Beth girl didn't make it.

Of course her first instinct was to go and find Daryl but she also wanted to make sure that Daniels wasn't going to do anything stupid. Like run off and take his rage out on a bunch of Walkers, just like he'd done after he'd lost his brother.

After weighing it up, she decided she'd find Daryl first. He was her priority; she'd check on Daniels later.

She found him in the mess hall. Hell, she found them all really. Rick, Glen, Daryl, Carl and Michonne were all gathered around Judith who looked like she was enjoying being centre of attention.

Feeling slightly gutted that she'd missed everyone's reaction to Judith, she walked over to the group. "Hey, nice to see you guys are alright."

Rick, with a beaming smile on his face, glanced up at her. "More than alright. I can't believe..." he shook his head an glanced down at Judith before smoothing an affectionate hand over her head.

"It's a miracle," Glen commented. "Now we just need one more..." he sighed, most likely thinking of Maggie.

"Still not found your girl?" Darcy questioned sadly.

Glen shook his head. "No. There's not even a trail! And now, when we find her, I've got to tell her about Beth..."

"I'll tell her," Daryl spoke up.

"Not it's okay. It'll be better coming from me."

So it was confirmed. Beth didn't make it. Looking over at Daryl, she found herself wondering how it happened but didn't want to upset any one by asking. As if he knew what she was thinking, Daryl flicked his head over to the exit, silent telling her to leave with him.

She quickly said her goodbyes before following Daryl out of the mess hall. As they made their way to his room, she asked him, "How'd it happen?"

"She stabbed the leader of Grady. In return, got a bullet to the head."

Oh, poor Beth... She may not have known the girl, but she didn't like the thought of someone so young dying. Especially someone who meant something to Daryl and his group. "Why'd she do it?"

Daryl shrugged. "Fuck knows. Musta had a reason though. Beth wouldn't kill someone for the kicks."

"I'm sorry to hear that she's gone," was the only thing Darcy could think of saying.

"S'not your fault."

They walked in silence as Darcy racked her brain for a way to cheer Daryl up. Then suddenly it occurred to her. Grabbing Daryl's hand, she stopped him in the middle of the corridor and made sure no one was around.

"How about...I head to my room, grab some of my sexiest undies...maybe even a few toys we can play with...before coming to find you in, say, about an hour?" She purposely licked her lips, fluttering her eyes up at him.

Daryl's eyes darkened and he glanced down at her lips before giving a jerky nod. "Sounds good."

"Good." She grinned, giving him a teasing peck on the lips before letting go of his hand. "See you in a bit."

She decided to go with a black, lace thong and a matching bra. It may not be sexy by a models standards but it was pretty sexy considering the apocalyptic world they lived in.

She also changed her clothing to a small, black skirt which barley covered her ass (Daryl would love it) and a white shirt which was almost see-through.

It took her a while to find the toys she was talking about. She knew she had some but hadn't had to use them since before she started hooking up with Daniels. They weren't in the back of her underwear draw, the most obvious place she could think of searching, so she decided to pull all of the shit out of her cupboard to have a look.

Darcy was in the middle of looking when her door opened and closed behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she froze when she saw Daniels standing there.

Swallowing thickly, she found herself relieved that she'd gotten dressed after putting on her new undies. "Hey," she greeted, sounding unsure.

Daniels didn't reply. He only rubbed a hand over his head before looking around the room. His eyes searched the place before he took a step towards her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he got closer. She could have swore she smelt some kind of alcohol on him and her heart dropped into her stomach, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

He backed her up until she had no where else to go. "Need you," he mumbled before placing a hand on the back of her head and forcing his lips onto hers.

She didn't kiss him back and struggle against him. "N-no, Daniels," she attempted to say but it was muffled by his lips. His hand fell onto her breast. "S-stop!"

He didn't listen and was much stronger than her. His spare hand reached down and started to pull up the tiny skirt she'd put on for Daryl. He pulled his lips away long enough to glance down at her. "Shit, that's some pretty undies you're wearing for me, babe."

She pushed his hands off her and smoothed her skirt back into place. "Jack, stop. I don't wanna do this right now." She was trying to stay calm but inside she was panicking. She wished her mother was in the other room so she could call out to her if things got out of hand but typically, Jasmine was on cooking duty.

Daniels rolled his eyes and gripped her arm, forcing her over to the bed. "We've done it a million fucking times. I'll be quick. You've always been there for me Darce, what's the fucking change?"

"I'm on my period!" She blurted out as he pushed her onto the bed. She bounced slightly and scrambled back towards her pillows. "You know I don't like having sex when I'm bleeding, Jack." That part was true.

Daniels narrowed his eyes at her. "You've never worn a fucking thong on your period before, Darce." Gripping her ankle, he forced her down the bed before climbing on top of her. "You can't even wear one of your fucking pads in that thing. Why the fuck are you lying?"

Darcy placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away if things got too physical again. "I'm not lying," she told him almost hysterical. "I really am on my period, Jack. I-I put a tampon in so I could wear my thong. Please, Jack."

Reaching down, he forced her thong to the side and stuck a finger up her. "You're fucking lying, Darce!" he took the finger out and gripped her wrists in his hands before pinning them to the bed. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

Beer. God, his breath stunk of it. "I'm just not in the mood, ok?!" This wasn't him. He would never do anything like this. She knew he'd changed after his brother died but for him to be capable of rape? No, she couldn't find herself to believe it.

Daniels chuckled darkly and shook his head. "You've never turned me down, Darce. Not once. You're the sluttiest girl I know. You're always fucking up for it, It's one of the reasons I'm with you, Darcy."

"What has gotten into you, Jack?" Tears stung her eyes. "Please, just let me go. You're scaring me."

"Not until I get what I want." Reaching down, he started to undo his pants. "You're mine, Darcy. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"No you can't!"

"Yes, I fucking can. Did you not hear me? You're mine."

"No, I'm not yours! I-I wanna break up with you!" There, she'd finally done it.

Jack froze, his dangerous gaze returning to her face. "What did you just say?"

She swallowed thickly. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Jack. I-I've fallen in love with someone else."


	24. Out of options

With wide eyes, she stared up at him. Seconds which felt like minutes – hell, _hours_ – passed as she waited for his reaction. So far, he hadn't moved an inch. Face frozen along with his body which remained on top of her.

 _Fuck,_ this was bad. She hadn't meant to tell him that she'd developed feelings for another man but she was so fucking scared, she hadn't been thinking properly and the words left her lips before she could stop them.

Gulping down the lump of tears and fright in her throat, she attempted a weak, "J-Jack?" Her voice wasn't higher than a whisper but somehow it echoed around the silent room.

Daniels didn't move. Didn't even flinch. His eyes stared at a spot on her headboard, gaze unseeing. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

Darcy tried not to squirm but her body was shaking and she wanted nothing more than to disappear into her bed. If only she could sink into the covers and magically appear in Daryl's room where she'd launch herself into the safety of his arms.

Oh, fuck. _Daryl_. How was she going to tell him about this? She didn't think he'd take it too lightly. He'd probably want to hurt Daniels but she couldn't let that happen because Daniels would make them leave. Unless she told everyone on base what Daniels had done. That way it would be justified.

But would they believe her?

Jack was a respected soldier among his men and who was she? A girl who messed Daniels around? She knew how women were treated when they spoke out about their abuse. She'd probably just be accused of making it up because she didn't want everyone to hate her for cheating with Daryl.

Oh for goodness sake, she didn't want to deal with this. It was too much. Why couldn't she catch at fucking break already? Her eyes stung with angry tears and she fumed at herself. _Why are you always letting yourself be the victim?_

As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. She needed to take responsibility for the shit storm she'd caused. She knew Daniels was unstable and she'd still taken the risk with Daryl. It was her own fault she was in this situation. She's dangled meat in front of a lion. She'd played with fire and instead of crying about how she'd gotten herself burned, she needed to get herself out of this situation.

Darcy was okay with admitting she'd caused this. But no way in hell did that make what Daniels had done acceptable.

And she couldn't let herself just lay here, crying like a fucking _pussy,_ while Daniels was on top of her like a freaking time bomb ready to go off any second.

Having grown a pair of balls, she acted before she thought her actions through; her knee jerked itself free from where he'd trapped it with his leg, and she used all her strength as she threw kneecap towards his balls.

Breath left him with a loud, pained grunt. His body felt on top of hers and she quickly shoved him to the side before darting towards the exit. Just before she left the living space completely, she grabbed a pair of black combat pants which were hanging over an airer. She felt too ridiculous running around in a skirt so short it might as well have been a belt.

The hallway was empty and she quickly stepped into the pants before tugging them up her legs then hips. She suddenly felt a lot safer, knowing that Daniels couldn't possibly do anything with the risk of people walking past.

Turning right, she headed away from her room with no idea where she was going to go. Anywhere would do right now. Her heart was still beating like crazy and she still hadn't managed to catch her breath. Strangely, with a million thoughts running through her head, the only one which stuck out was how stupid she must look wearing a skirt with pants.

Distractedly, she tucked the tiny item of clothing into her pants, hiding it from view. Her hands were still shaking and she looked down at them, fingers spread out, the long digits vibrating.

Jesus fucking christ. Had that really just happened?

With her heart slowing down and shock wearing off, her body began to ache. Especially her right forearm and left hip. The bullet wound on her leg also stung. It was then she grew aware of a wet warmth pooling by her ankle where it met her trainer. Great, she was most likely bleeding.

"Shit," she hissed in a whisper, feeling her head spin and vision start to go black. She now understood why people called it tunnel vision; it looked as if darkness was creeping in from every angle.

 _No, no, no, no_. She was not going to pass out. That only happened in the movies, right? And come on! She hadn't even been hit on the head.

Next came nausea and it was becoming increasing harder to keep herself upright. Reaching out for _anything_ , her fingers found the wall and she leaned against it.

 _It'll pass,_ she tried to convince herself, shaking her head as if it would help. _It has to pass._

She couldn't faint. What if someone found her? They'd want to know what happened and she was sure if she should tell just yet. Or worse, what if _Daniels_ found her?

"God no," she almost whined, bringing her left hand up to her head. She attempted to take a step forward and knew that if it wasn't for the wall supporting her, she would have collapsed.

"Darcy?" A concerned voice questioned. It was a man, she thinks. Definitely not Daniels with that drawl. _Thank god_.

It felt like the vomit had made it's way up her stomach to her throat where it sat, ready to escape at any moment. "'M okay," she slurred. Shit, she couldn't even _talk_ properly.

"No, you're really not." They were closer now. A hand touched her elbow and then an arm was supporting her waist. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He was ducking his head, attempting to see her face. "Christ, you're really pale."

She blinked rapidly, trying to will the darkness away. Huh, it was Rick who'd found her. "Jus...just feeling sick s'all."

He made a noise which suggested he didn't believe her. "C'mon, lets get you to a doctor."

In typical Darcy fashion, she weakly attempted to make light of the situation. "D-David Tennant o-or Matt Smith?"

Rick either didn't get her joke or hadn't heard her properly because he only gave her a questioning look.

Surprisingly, she didn't pass out completely on the way there. It had been a slow walk with her needing to stop every few moments because she was worried she'd puke other wise.

When Rick helped her onto the bed, she felt a lot better. The room stopped spinning so much and the vomit in her throat retreated back into her stomach. Laying back, she pressed a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed.

Darcy could hear Rick talking to Adrian but didn't pay much attention to the conversation. It wasn't until the voices got closer she picked up on their words.

"She said she was feeling sick," Rick informed the doctor.

"Okay. Darcy, can you hear me sweetie?" Adrian questioned, sounding like he was right next to her. Finally opening her eyes confirmed that he was.

"Mhm," she hummed, relieved that the tunnel vision had gone.

"I'm going to give you a quick exam, alright?"

She nodded in response, not really feeling up to speaking.

It was over a quick as it begun. Other than her reopened wound, he couldn't find anything seriously wrong with her. Rick, bless him, stayed the whole time, looking like a concerned friend. The gestured warmed her heart.

Darcy knew Adrian wasn't stupid though, especially with the way his eyes kept on straying to the bruise forming on her arm. She noticed Rick doing it too but neither of the men had yet to bring it up.

"You're all done," Adrian announced, applying the last bit of gauze to her wound and breaking the silence which had fallen over them. Rick, who'd been leaning his hip against another bed, stood up straighter.

"Thanks, doctor," Darcy said tiredly. She wanted to do nothing more than sleep right now. Sleep away her problems. And hell, _embarrassment_. She _hated_ people fussing over her.

"Darcy..." Adrian hesitated, voice low so Rick couldn't hear him. "Did someone do this to you?" his eyes once again fell onto her arm.

She swallowed, not wanting to lie but not ready to tell the truth either. "Adrian...just drop it, okay?"

Adrian's jaw clenched and he glanced at Rick from the corner of his eye. "Was it one of the new guys?" He questioned, voice dangerously low.

" _No,_ " she responded firmly. She knew what he was thinking and she was quick to put an end to it. " _No_ , it wasn't."

His eyes widened in surprise and his face paled. "It...it was one of _our_ guys?"

He wasn't as quiet as he thought because Rick perked up slightly hearing that, eyes narrowing.

"Please just drop it," She whispered almost desperately. She didn't want to talk about this. Didn't want people finding out yet. Didn't know if she _ever_ wanted people finding out.

Adrian's eyes softened. "I...I can't make you tell me, Darcy. But please think about this. If someone's hurt you, they deserve to be punished." He glanced behind him, giving Rick a nod, letting him know that he was finished. "You're free to go whenever. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, doctor." She managed a smile.

Rick nodded at the doctor as he passed before making his way over to Darcy. "How you feeling?"

Ah, small talk. She could do small talk. "Much better now. Thanks for helping me." And she meant it.

Rick waved her off. "You want me to get Daryl?"

Yes, yes she did but then Daryl would be asking questions and she didn't know if she could lie to him, or convince him to leave it, as easy as she could the others. "Um..." It then occurred to her that holy shit, he must know something's going on between the them. She couldn't remember Daryl mentioning that Rick knew. Maybe Daryl didn't know. Oh well, there was nothing she could do now. "How'd you know?" She decided to go with.

A teasing smile curled his lips. "Daryl's like a brother to me. I like to think I know him pretty well by now. Not to mention, you two aren't very, uh, quiet." His cheeks started to turn pink and he awkwardly coughed.

What? What the heck could he mean by that? Then she remembered Rick talking to Daniels while her and Daryl were fucking in the cupboard and _oh my fucking god he heard us_. It was her turn to blush. "God. Uh. I'm sorry."

He snorted. "Don't be. I was young once." They shared a small laugh. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to get Daryl?"

She went to nod but then stopped herself. Daryl would kill Daniels. And while the asshole probably deserved it, she didn't want Daryl getting into trouble. She then shook her head.

Rick sighed, ran a hand over his mouth and then gestured to the bed of her bed. "Would you mind?"

"Go ahead."

He sat down, hip brushing against her leg. "I used to be a cop, did I tell you? So I can read the signs of abuse pretty damn well." His eyes bore into hers. Intense blue. It was like he was looking straight into her soul and she wanted to look away but as soon as she started to lower her eyes, he dipped his head and caught it again.

Her mouth went dry. Fuck, she was going to end up telling him whether she liked it or not. "Daniels-I, uh, he..." She tried.

Rick nodded patiently, eye darkening and looking as if he already knew who was behind this.

"I can't tell Daryl," she choked out, feeling the tears resurface.

"Daryl won't think any less of you," Rick told her fiercely. "I can promise you that."

She didn't think he would have but it was nice to hear nonetheless. "I know. I just...I don't want Daryl to get into trouble."

Rick's expression filled with understanding.

She continued. "I told Daniels that I was in love with another man and if Daryl does anything after this...Daniels will know it's him I'm in love with." She scraps her teeth over her bottom lip. "Daniels has the power to kick Daryl out of here. Hell, _all_ of you out of here."

"You could speak up," Rick suggests. "You could let them know what Daniels is really like."

"Do you think they'd actually believe me? They'd probably just say that I'm making it up to make myself look better for leaving Daniels for another man."

Rick didn't have a good response for that. "What if..."

"What if, what?"

"What if Daniels was no longer in the picture?" Rick finished, expression serious as a heart attack.

Darcy felt her blood run cold. "You...you want to _kill_ Daniels?" She whispered just in case someone was listening in.

"Hear me out," Rick whispered back. "The man is unstable, you said so yourself. And I've been watching him. He's ready to _flip_. In fact, after what happened to you, I'd say he already has. It's not safe for _anyone_ with him around." His nostrils flared. "I can't have someone so dangerous under the same roof as my _children."_

Her lips parted and mind reeled, trying to register his words. "There's got to be another way..."

"The only other option would be you standing up and telling everyone what he's like. _What_ he's _done_."

She shook her head. "I...I don't think they'd believe me. They all look up to him, Rick! They'd accept his word over mine any day." _That_ she was positive about.

"Then you know where that leaves us."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I'M ALIVE
> 
> Sorry for the wait <3

Rick left after their conversation, giving Darcy some time to think about what he'd said.

She did agree; Daniels was unstable and nothing like the man he used to be. He'd changed. This  _world_ changed him. Now he was no better than that Governor guy.

Which is what she kept trying to remind herself every time she thought about telling Rick she'd go along with his plan. The idea of Daniels dying hurt her, because once upon a time, he was her friend. Her  _lover_. She just  _had_  to  _remember_ it wasn't him any more.

Daniels was gone and a demon was in his place.

"Fuck," she breathed, throwing her head back against her pillow. This was a fucked up situation. One she didn't want to be apart of but she also hadn't wanted Daniels to attempt to rape her.

So really, he'd brought this on himself.

"I'm gonna have to do this." She knew. Saying it out loud because it made it more real that way. "Get up and go tell Rick you're in."

The mini prep talk helped her get moving and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Testing her ankle, she was thankful to find that the pain meds were working.

As she climbed to her feet and her weight left the bed, she pondered on who to go to first. Daryl or Rick.

Poor Daryl was still – presumably – waiting for her presence in his room. But at the same time, she was worried about telling him alone. If he got too angry, she might not be able to stop him from going after Daniels.

No, no, she couldn't risk that. If she was going to tell Daryl about Daniels, which he deserved to know from  _her_ before Rick tells everyone their plan, she was going to need someone with her. And she knew that person had to be Rick.

So she headed to the mess hall which is where he'd told her he would be for the next hour if she'd made her mind up by then. If he wasn't there, then he'd be in his room.

The walk there was scary which she hated to admit. Every time she saw someone, she panicked, fearing that it was Daniels. She was in no condition to fight him off but she told herself that if she saw him, just scream. Scream as loud as she could until someone came running.

Luckily for her lungs and throat, she didn't come across her ex-lover and the walk there was uneventful. When she reached the doors, she pushed them open and peered inside. Barely anyone was around, making her think it must be kind of late.

Straight away she spotted Rick, sitting opposite what had to be Michonne. He was facing the door, leaving Miconne's back to it. As soon as Darcy entered, he noticed her and sat up a little straighter.

Darcy nodded, hand holding the door open, knowing that he'd understand what she meant. She saw him nod back, and then Michonne turned and looked at Darcy almost knowingly. Her and Rick shared words before Rick was standing up and walking towards Darcy.

She waited until he reached her to let go of the door. He held it open long enough for him to exit before letting it swing closed behind him. They walked down the corridor, her purposely leading them towards Daryls room.

"I'm in," she told him, not bothering to beat around the bush. "You're right, he's too dangerous to be around now. I didn't wanna admit it but...you're right."

"I'm sorry," he responded genuinely. "I know he was...something to you at one point. It can't be easy. But I'm glad you're seeing it my way."

"Yeah," she said not knowing what else to say. "Thing is, I gotta tell Daryl what happened." She winced just thinking about it. "And I don't wanna do it alone. I'm worried he's gonna...well, wanna kick the shit out of Daniels and I'm not gonna be strong enough to hold him back. So..." she glanced at her feet, hate having to ask for a favour. "Can you come with me?"

"Of course," Rick nodded without missing a beat. "I think it's probably a good idea. Then we need to talk about how we're goin' to pull this off."

They were almost at Daryls room now. Just a few doors away. "I was meant to ask you that actually." She almost couldn't believe she was talking about killing Daniels in the same way she'd ask Rick how to bake a cake, or something. "How we gonna do it?"

"Preferably, you're going to have as little involvement as possible." As Rick spoke, they were only two doors away from Daryl. "You ready for this?"

"No." She didn't know whether he meant the killing Daniels part or telling Daryl part but either way, she wasn't ready. They arrived. She took a deep breath. "Here it goes."

Lifting her hand, she knocked three times and bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet. Catching Ricks eye, she gives him a tight smile and as if sensing her fear, he reaches over and squeezes her shoulder just as Daryl opened the door.

Daryl looks taken back when he spots them, clearly only having expected Darcy to turn up. As soon as he sees the vulnerable and scared look on her face, and angry yet determined on Ricks, he has a good fucking idea what's gone down.

"I'll fuckin' kill 'im," Daryl growled.

Rick holds up his hands and steps forward, trying to usher both himself and Darcy inside while keep Daryl from going  _outside_. "Now Daryl, calm down. Let us explain."

When they were far enough inside, Darcy turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it just in case Daryl tried leave. At least it would give them a few seconds to stop him.

" _Explain?_ T'fuck has he done, Rick? Why's she look so fuckin' afraid?!"

"You might wanna sit down, brother."

Darcy glanced at Daryl from behind Rick. The way he paced and breathed reminded her of a bull getting ready to charge. "Don't need to sit down like some kinda  _pussy._  Jus' fuckin' tell me already,  _Rick._ He hurt her?" When Rick didn't respond straight away, he turned his attention to Darcy. "Did he fuckin' touch ya, Darce?"

She winced, wishing badly she wasn't in this situation. She found it overwhelming and she was thankful that Daryl's voice had softened – if only slightly – when he asked her directly.

"I-I don't know where to start," she admits, placing her hand on Ricks arm so she can nudge him out the way and stand in front of Daryl. "I-It happened so fast. I can't even- I don't even wanna think about it. I  _can't_ even believe he would-" She broke off, feeling her throat tighten.

Great, she was going to end up crying, wasn't she?

Daryl's eyes narrowed at her and he looked her up and down more closely. Her wrists were starting to bruise and so was her upper arm. She'd been grabbed and it made his blood boil. For that reason alone he wanted to kill the fucker but he knew that wasn't the extent of the damage. "Jus'...start from the beginnin'." His voice cracked.

She nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Where should she start? From where she left Daryl? That sounded good. "OK so after I spoke with you, I went back to my room." Nervously, she pulled at her fingers. "I'd just gotten changed when Daniels walked in."

Daryls jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. He looked ready to fuckin' kill and it scared her because she hadn't even really started yet. He started pacing again, fists clenching and unclenching. He was probably thinking about crushing Daniels skull in them.

"He...he thought I'd dressed up for him." Great. Now, on top of every other stupid fucking emotion she was feeling, she was also feeling awkward. Maybe having Rick here wasn't such a good idea. "He...he grabbed me and threw me on the b-bed." Her voice got stuck in her throat.

Daryl stopped pacing, screwed his eyes shut and raised his hands so he could grip his hair. He was ready to fucking explode. The pain in her voice made him want to tell her to stop 'cause it was obvious hard for her but he needed to know. She was hesitant to continue after seeing his reaction, not that he blamed her 'cause he must be scaring her, so he encouraged her with a rough, "Go on."

Her hands were shaking now and she avoided eye contact with both men, knowing what was coming next. "H-he wanted to have s-sex with me but I said no. I...I lied to him and told him I was on my period 'cause I know he finds that gross and thought he'd stop there." She swallowed thickly, vision blurring and she tried not to blink because she knew the tears would fall. "He didn't st-stop. Instead he, uh,  _'checked'_ to see if I was lying or not."

Daryl's eyes opened, redder than before, and he squinted at her. "He..." He couldn't finished the sentence.

Darcy nodded, bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry," she whispered because what else could she say?

"It's  _not_ your fault," Rick butted in, speaking loud and clear.

She nodded, not realising how much she needed to hear that until Rick had said it. She still couldn't look him in the eye though. When no one else spoke, Darcy continued, one tear falling down her cheek which she hastily wiped away. "He started calling me a slut which Is why he liked me; because I'm easy, or something like that. He started undoing his pants but stopped when I told him I was in love with someone else."

She quickly rushed out the last bit out, wanting to get it over and done with. Which is why she didn't notice exactly how much she'd revealed until the words had already left her mouth.  _Fuckkkk_ she just told Daryl she was in love with him in probably the worst possibly way ever.

She was such a fucking fuck up.

Taking a peak at his face, she couldn't tell whether he'd realised what she'd let slip. Overall, he looked angry. And upset. Like he didn't know whether to cry or punch something.

After a moment of silence, Daryl nodded, the look in his eye suggesting that his thoughts were far away. "Tell me you've got a fuckin' plan, brother."

Rick stepped forward, his posture confident. He knew instinctively that the other two occupants of the room needed someone to take control. To lean on and rely on. To tell them what to do next because neither could process their thoughts clearly. And he happily stepped forward.

This was one of the things Rick Grimes did best. "We're going to take him out."

* * *

Daryl felt like shit.

From the moment he met Darcy, back on their phone sex days, he felt protective over her. There was just something that called to him. That made him want to keep her safe from all the assholes out there. From the dangers she might face and the things that could hurt her, physically or otherwise.

So when he failed to find her at the quarantine zone, it had been the biggest fuck up of his life. He'd spent so many nights wondering if she was still alive. Did she die? Was it painful? Did she blame him for not keeping his promise to her?

Did she call for him?

He tried to block it from his mind. Merle had been the only thing which kept him going. In the beginning, Merle had been heavily dependant on medication and drugs, and probably everything else you could thinkof. Daryl knew if he didn't step up, Merle wouldn't make it. So he helped his brother out. Kept himself distracted. Helped him through it.

When Merle disappeared, Daryl found himself a knew family. When Merle left again, Daryl still had that same family to keep him going. There had only ever been a few people Daryl truly cared about and it didn't come easy to him.

That's why it was such a surprise when he met Darcy in the freakin' apocalypse and he hadn't a clue who she  _really_ was but felt drawn to her anyway. Maybe it was her name, he figured. Then he got to know her and it was more than just her name.

It was  _her_.

So when he'd found outDarcy was  _his Darcy,_  he vowed he'd die to keep her safe.

And he'd failed.

Again.

He didn't deserve her. What kind of guy let his girl down so many times?

Fuck up or not, that didn't mean Daryl wouldn't be getting his fuckin' revenge.

" _We're going to take him out,"_ Rick had said. Best fuckin' words Daryl had heard. Except when Darcy mentioned that she was in love with him, of course. Poor girl looked fuckin' petrified at havin' let it slip and if it had been under any other circumstances, Daryl would have smirked. Surely she fuckin' knew where they stood feelin's wise?

Well, obviously fuckin' not. He'd have to correct that later.

Right now all he wanted to do was crush Daniels skull under his boot.

"Damn right," Daryl spat out. "When we doin' it? Needs to be soon, Rick, 'cause I ain't got the fuckin' patience to let him keep livin'."

Rick nodded understandingly. "I have an idea. First, we need to inform the others." He turned his gaze to Darcy. "We're family now. We're doin' this together."

Darcy's smile was a watery one. She knew what he was trying to tell her; she was one of them. "Thank you," she told him softly just as Daryl's hand gripped hers and pulled her towards him. She buried her head in his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her waist, nose going to her hair.

In the background, Rick excused himself. She knew he'd be back soon with the others she chose to enjoy the moment of peace with Daryl before they started what could end in a war.

"It's gonna be ok, Darce," he mumbled gruffly. "This ain't yer fault, ight? If anythin' it's mine. Shoulda looked afta you better."

"No," she told him firmly with a sniffle. "It's mine. I should never-"

His fingers dug into her skin, pulling her tighter against him. "Stop.  _Stop_ , Darce. This ain't on you. We're gonna fix this, okay, don't'cha worry 'bout a thing."


End file.
